Quiero volver a tu lado
by Rosse Tenoh Chiba
Summary: Cuándo somos jóvenes confundimos el amor con el cariño y cambiamos el amor verdadero por una simple atracción, muchas veces nos damos cuenta a tiempo, pero a veces es demasiado tarde para corregirlo. Historia alterna, sin sailors. OOC
1. Te amaré siempre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es completamente de mi propiedad**

**Sumary: Cuándo somos jóvenes confundimos el amor con el cariño y cambiamos el amor verdadero por una simple atracción, muchas veces nos damos cuenta a tiempo, pero a veces es demasiado tarde para corregirlo. Está es la historia de una chica que olvidó su verdadero amor por una atracción.**

**Hola ¿Me recuerdan? Espero que si. Después de pensarlo un poco y tener la aprobación de mi adorada tía Kelly, decidí volver a subir al fadom esta historia. Es algo cursi y ahora que reedite me di cuenta que este Darien me hace de enojar, pero al mismo tiempo es tan dulce. Si alguna de ustedes ya lo leyó, se darán cuenta que tiene grandes cambios y para las que no, no se darán cuenta de nada XD (A los cambios me refiero) voy a agregar y a quitar algunas cosas, así que eso va para la que ya leyó. Les pido disculpas de antemano, por que este fic no está beteado, más adelante corregiré eso, así que tendrán que aguantar mis horrores gramaticales y de puntuación. Sin más las dejo leer.**

* * *

**TE AMARE SIEMPRE**

Miles de estrellas decoraban el firmamento, sin embargo, la ausencia de la luna hacia que la noche estuviera oscura, un leve viento acompañaba él ambiente y en medio de los árboles que llevaban un ligero vaivén, se encontraba un parque que solía estar lleno de ruidos y las cantarinas sonrisas de los niños, pero a esta hora nada de aquello se podía distinguir, se encontraba casi desierto solo con la presencia de una pareja que había permanecido en silencio hace ya varios minutos, de repente y casi de golpe, él joven de orbes zafiro que se encontraba ahí lo interrumpió.

— Entonces es todo ¿hemos terminado? — fue la único que logro articular, aunque en su interior miles de cosas quería dejar salir, desahogar todo el dolor que le estaba carcomiendo él corazón, pero no, no podía hacerlo, tenía que ser fuerte no podía derrumbarse este no era el momento ni él lugar, más tarde, tal vez cuándo estuviera solo, derramaría todas las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. Después de breves segundos escuchó la respuesta qué terminaría por romperle él corazón.

— Sí — respondió la aludida en un susurro, con su rostro ensombrecido y con los ojos suplicantes, ¿acaso se estaba disculpando por algo?, pero ¿por qué?, No se podía mandar en el corazón y él estaba seguro de que hace mucho tiempo el suyo ya era ocupado por alguien más, lo que lo animo a realizar la siguiente pregunta:

— ¿Es por él? — esa duda lo había rondado en la cabeza desde que ella le anuncio que deberían terminar. Había notado el interés de él hace mucho, pero creyó que ella no sentía lo mismo.

La joven rubia se quedó en un silencio profundo, no pudo pronunciar palabra, sabía que de algún modo u otro él se había dado cuenta del cambio, que su relación hace mucho no era la misma. Él joven ante aquel silencio que le había resultado tortuoso, se había dado cuenta que había dado justo al blanco, y sin más solo pronuncio un:

— Entiendo.

La chica de orbes celeste no pudo contener la duda que le atormentaba desde que tomó esa decisión —. ¿Me odias? — preguntó. Le había roto el corazón y lo sabía, pero no podía vivir con su odio, podría soportar cualquier cosa por parte de él, pero jamás su odio. A pesar de todas las cosas, ella le tenía cariño, habían vivido un noviazgo largo y almacenados agradables momentos.

Él, a pesar de él enorme dolor que sentía sabía que jamás podría odiarla, como odiar a alguien que se había robado muchos suspiros de su parte, a alguien por la que había pasado noches en vela, tal vez si fuera egoísta le hubiera dejado creer que sí, pero no, él no era así y tenía que decirle la verdad.

— Mírame —. Le ordenó de forma amable al mismo tiempo que tomó a Serena de la barbilla y giró su rostro para quedar frente a frente—. Jamás podría odiar a la mujer que es y será siempre la dueña de mi corazón, pase lo que pase siempre te voy a amar aunque tú no sientas lo mismo por mí—.

La chica conmovida por sus palabras logró articular un débil — Perdóname — mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas comenzaron a acariciar su mejilla, Darién se las limpió con ternura y negó con la cabeza.

— No hay nada que perdonar — Le dijo, antes de sucumbir, por unos instantes, en el silencio.

Pasado ya un rato en silencio, que pese a lo que pudiera pensarse, había resultado cómodo para ambos, como si se quisieran despedir a través de sus emociones, sin palabras, solo con él silencio y una que otra mirada furtiva.

Darien miró a la rubia y pensó que sería la única mujer que amaría en su vida pero si quería dejarla ser feliz debería poner tierra de por medio, de lo contrario no sabía si resistiría verla con otro.

— Sabes en dos semanas me voy Estados unidos, — interrumpió el silencio— habían esperado mucho mi respuesta para saber si estaba interesado en la beca que me ofrecieron, dude mucho antes de aceptar y lo más difícil seria decírtelo, pero ahora creo que poner tierra de por medio será lo mejor ¿no crees?

La verdad era que ni siquiera había aceptado todavía, pero eso no se lo diría a ella. Quizás era su forma de hacerla sentir menos culpable por su partida.

— Entiendo, aunque me gustaría mucho pedirte que te quedaras sé que sería egoísta de mi parte sobre todo ahora, pero en verdad te voy a extrañar mucho.

Ante la confesión Darién sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

— Lo sé, a pesar de todo creo que llevábamos una linda relación y estábamos acostumbrados el uno al otro — los pensamientos de Darien cambiaron de lugar y se dirigieron a otros más carnales. Serena… — Por un momento se vio tentado a no terminar lo que iba a decir, pero su deseo por probar por última vez los labios de aquella mujer fue más fuerte, así que decidió hacerlo—. ¿Me regalarías un último beso? solo para recordar lo lindo que es besarte.

— Darién yo… —la muchacha por un momento pensó en negarse, eso sería doloroso para ambos, pero aunque sonara loco, ella también lo deseaba, así que decidió aceptarlo—. Me encantaría tener un último beso tuyo—. Le respondió con una sonrisa tierna.

Darién se acercó a serena lentamente, la sujetó de la cintura, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lentamente acercó su rostro al de la rubia, se detuvo un momento y la contempló. Sabía que sería la última vez que la tendría de esa manera, por lo que quería que esos instantes duraran eternamente. Algo imposible. Ella le ha dicho que era todo, su hermosa historia de amor había terminado, concluido sin un final feliz. Él lo sabía y le dolía, quería pedirle que se dieran tiempo y luchar por lo suyo pero siempre había creído que el amor no se debe forzar, muchas veces eso resulta ser más dañino que una separación, así que solo acertó decir las únicas palabras que salieron de su corazón —. Te amare siempre Serena Tsukino —. Por fin hizo contacto con sus labios y le da el último beso de esa relación, que algún día soñó seria para toda la eternidad, eternidad esa palabra le sonó tan falsa y vacía, no existía la eternidad y menos el amor eterno, la mujer que tanto amaba y que un día le había dicho que lo amaría siempre ya no le correspondía. Su corazón le pertenecía a otro y sus besos serian para ese otro. Después de un instante se apartó de ella, la miro fijamente y se quedaron así por unos minutos.

— Es tarde y será mejor que te lleve a tu casa — mencionó en forma algo seca, pero ya no podía seguir ahí, quería irse, quería soltar todo su dolor, ya no quería seguir prolongando su agonía.  
— Es cierto mi mamá podría preocuparse y mi padre alterarse — concordó con él, aunque le había dolido aquella forma tan seca en que le había hablado.

Después de un recorrido corto y silencioso Darién dejó a serena en la puerta de su casa no sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras que hacen que la chica quede anonadada.

— Serena: dile que te cuide, porque si te lastima le romperé la cara — soltó lo último de forma amenazante y sin dar tiempo a nada, se dio la vuelta, entrando en su coche y acelerando frenéticamente.

La rubia sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho al ver partir al que una vez fue su gran amor.

Tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que ellos volvieran a cruzar palabra y ambos lo sabían.

* * *

**Los capítulos son cortito, así que espero no decepcionarlas y si se portan bien (me refiero a que, si gustan, me dejen un rw) les actualizo pronto.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Te voy a extrañar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de mi propiedad**

**Hola chicas aquí estoy de nuevo. Hoy no las voy a entretener mucho, solo les diré que los primeros capítulos son flojos y cortitos, creo que me quedaron más como de relleno, así que espero no desesperen. **

**Nota: Esta es una historia alterna, no existen senshis y no tiene punto de partida ni el anime ni el manga. Creo que no lo dejé claro en el capi anterior.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR**

El tiempo en ocasiones llega a ser traicionero, dándonos por entendido que este es cruel y nada benevolente con aquellos que no las saben aprovechar, pero eso no pareció importarle a Darién Chiba. Las últimas dos semanas se las pasó encerrado en su departamento, en medio de la soledad y tratando de apaciguar su dolor, se sentía vacío y nada lo podía llenar. Miles de intentos había hecho su prima pero ninguno había tenido éxito.

Ahora se encontraba en el aeropuerto, viendo como la gente pasaba, esperando no llegar tarde a su vuelo. Cansado de ver pasar rostros desconocidos, abrumados por las prisas, se reclino sobre el asiento en el que se encontraba cerrando sus ojos para rememora el último beso que le dio a su princesa cuando drásticamente fue sacado de sus recuerdos por una rubia que no esperaba encontrarse ahí.

— Hola Darién — saludó algo nerviosa.

Un poco sorprendido por lo que sus ojos miraban se apresuró a decir.

— Después de lo que hablamos la última vez no pensé que vinieras.

— Admito que después de la última vez era lo más lógico, pero bueno, tú sabes esta situación no es fácil y a pesar de todo ¿seguimos siendo amigos verdad? — preguntó con cierta esperanza en sus ojos.

— Claro que sí, de eso no hay duda.

— Y entonces ¿Ya decidiste si piensas regresar o radicar haya definitivamente?

Darien dio un largo suspiro, esa pregunta se la ha hecho el mismo y aun no tenía respuesta para ella.

— La verdad en estos momentos solo pienso en irme y no sé si algún día regresare. Sé que dije a todos que solo era por una año pero la verdad Tokio representa para mí lo que fue y ya nunca jamás podrá ser. Sabes esto es más difícil para mí, de verdad nunca creí sentir lo que siento ahora, es un dolor muy grande que no sé cómo desaparecer.

— Quién iba a decirlo, Darién Chiba mostrándome sus sentimientos— la rubia soltó esto con algo de burla, tratando de desaparecer la tensión del ambiente pero solo logro irritar más a él joven de orbes zafiro.

— Haruka no hagas esos comentarios desagradables, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo difícil que es para alguien como yo mostrar lo que siente a alguien, sin embargo siento que si me hubiera mostrado más abierto con ella no me hubiera dejado.— declaró con un suspiro de resignación.

— No digas eso ella te ama tal cual eres, solo que ese sujeto la ha sabido envolver muy bien, ya verás que pronto se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, solo no desesperes—. Trato de animarlo la rubia de orbes olivo.

— Gracias Haruka sé que tú y las chicas desean de corazón que esto sea una broma y que nosotros estemos juntos pero ya nada puede ser.

— ¿Acaso ellas también hablaron contigo?

— Si, creen que Serena está confundida, pero mientras son peras o son manzanas no pienso quedarme a ver su felicidad mientras me destroza el alma con ello.

— Sigo insistiendo que si te quedaras y dieras la batalla, todo podría suceder

— Haruka basta, ya te dije que fue su decisión y no voy a ser yo quien la confunda tratando de hacerle ver que está equivocada cuando sé que no es así. Después de todo ¿Eso es él amor no? Cuando dejas a la persona que amas ser feliz con otro. — Darién volvió a suspirar con pesadez—. ¿Pero sabes? La voy a extrañar mucho, no habrá minuto que no piense en ella.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 3021 con destino Estados unidos, Nueva York, favor de abordar por la puerta tres"

— Bueno es hora —. Anuncio el chico mientras se levanta de su asiento—. Solo quiero pedirte un favor, cuídala mucho, no dejes que le haga daño ¿Si?

— No tienes que pedirlo sabes que lo haré, pase lo que pase no estará sola, ella se encontrara a salvo.

—Gracias— es todo lo que dice. Después se dan un gran abrazo y Darien se encamina a su destino, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Un grito ensordecedor se oye, ocasionando que los cuervos que habitaban en el lugar vuelen despavoridos. La irritación de Rei Hino se nota en el ambienta, ha escuchado a su amiga quejarse durante media hora y no puede soportar seguir de espectadora, tiene que dejar salir sus pensamientos.

— No te entiendo Serena tú fuiste la que decidió dejarlo ¿De qué te quejas ahora?

Fue poco lo que dijo comparado con todo lo que realmente quería decir, aunque fuera su amiga seguía siendo una tonta, era imposible que no notara lo que estaba pasando. Ella lo había notado mucho antes que todos.

— No le hables así Rey, no ves que eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que ella siente ahora, después de todo Darién significo mucho en su vida y en un momento creyó que formaría una familia con él— Defendió Mina con devoción y sus ojos celestes demostraban desafío hacía su amiga.

—Mina tiene razón Rei, y yo sé que a Serena le duele — apoyó la más centrada del grupo, no sin tener cierta reticencia a expresar lo que continuó— Sin embargo, Serena ¿no crees que es muy egoísta de tu parte esperar a que él te llamara y se despidiera?

Sus compañeras estaban de acuerdo Serena le había roto el corazón al muchacho y parecía estar más preocupada en sus propios sentimientos que en los de él.

— ¿A qué te refieres Amy? — cuestionó la aludida, mostrando su confusión en el hecho.

— Si serena que iba a hacer: agarrar el teléfono y decirte: "Hola serena, sabes, sé que ya no somos nada aun así me gustaría que fueras a despedirme a el aeropuerto y que yo te vea por última vez para recordar que terminaste conmigo por otro" — recitó con una tranquilidad engañosa. — No verdad, no sería justo, a él le duele mucho mas esta ruptura que a ti y despedirse de ti haría más grande la herida que tiene.

**—** ¡Amy!— susurro la chica rubia, al percatarse de lo ciertas que habían resultado las palabras de su inteligente amiga.

Lita que se había mantenido en silencio escuchando las quejas y los reclamos de sus compañeras, tomó un sorbo de su té y luego se dispuso a hablar

— Lo que yo pienso es que en realidad Serena aun ama a Darién y por eso le duele mucho que se vaya sin siquiera despedirse. — Dijo en tono serio, atrayendo la atención de todas—Tal vez quería escuchar de nuevo su voz y ver su sonrisa, porque realmente lo extraña más de lo que ella misma quisiera.—continuó— Que confundes tus sentimientos y lo que ahora jura es amor sea solo una ilusión, que se le pasara con el tiempo nada más. Y tal vez temas algún día arrepentirte por esta decisión.

La rubia se sintió incomoda ante las palabras de su amiga, había algo en ellas que le decía que hiciera caso, pero su terquedad por una amor platónico, que ahora no lo era la llevó a contradecirla.

— Estas equivocada Lita, yo tengo claro lo que siento así que no veo porque tu comentario—. Respondió la joven de orbes celeste, mostrando una fortaleza que para el que no la conociera pasaría por creíble cuando era todo lo contrario.

—No lo entiendes o no lo quieres entender Serena, date cuenta de una vez que crees estar enamorada, porque él es más abierto a diferencia de Darién que es un poco más hostil y no sabe mostrar sus sentimientos de una manera más abierta, tú lo que estas es deslumbrada no enamorada, además de confundida por que fue tu amor de la infancia.

La aludida se exalto un poco y se apresuró a decir.

— ¡Te equivocas Rei esto es amor! Un amor que creí nunca tendría. Y Darién no era hostil, solo que en público le cuesta trabajo expresarse.

— Entonces dinos serena ¿Porque estas tan resentida con Darién por no despedirse de ti? ¿Acaso ustedes no dejaron en claro la última vez que hablaron que poner tierra de por medio era lo mejor?—. Cuestiono Amy tratando de ser razonable.

— Pues en realidad fue él el que dijo eso, no fue de mutuo acuerdo, yo quería seguir siendo su amiga, seguir siendo parte de su vida, no quería que se alejara de mí y mucho menos que se fuera a otro país porque así ni siquiera podré verlo. Además tienes razón Lita lo extraño más de lo que me imaginaba y sé que lo voy a seguir extrañando por mucho tiempo, pero no por lo que tú crees, sino porque es una parte muy importante de mi vida y por eso me duele que se fuera sin despedirse, porque quiere decir que le lastime demasiado y eso me duele pero sé que pronto dejare de extrañarle y Darién Chiba se convertirá solo en un recuerdo, un hermoso y memorable recuerdo—. Sentencio con una determinación bastante creíble.

— Por el bien de ambos serena, espero que así sea—. Declaró una muy preocupada Lita.

— ¡Por dios! miren la hora que es, tenía una cita con mi novio hace diez minutos—. Dice toda exaltada y sale como relámpago al encuentro de su chico, levantando una cortina de polvo.

—Esa Serena nunca va a cambiar siempre llegando tarde a todos lados y lo peor es que además de eso es distraída y obstinada y por si fuera poco se niega a aceptar la realidad, esperemos que cuando lo haga no sea demasiado tarde.

— ¿A qué te refieres Rei? — preguntó Mina con instigación.

—Tonta, tú también eres distraída, ya todas nos dimos cuenta menos tú —. Respondió Rei molesta.

—Lo que Rei trata de decir Mina es que todas pensamos lo mismo que Lita, Serena ama a Darién, pero está dejándose llevar por un espejismo y la ilusión de que su amor de infancia al fin se cumplió.

—Pero si eso fuera cierto porque razón dejaría a Darién. Es imposible— declaró segura la rubia.

—De veras que eres tonta contigo no se puede— finalizó Rei.

La cita había ido bien. Se había divertido mucho, hacía mucho que no iba a una feria. La montaña rusa era algo que la había dejado mareada. Todo había estado perfecto o al menos eso quería creer. La verdad era que le había faltado algo, no sabía que era exactamente lo que había sido, pero cuando él le había tomado la mano para encaminarse al lugar, no había sentido el impulso de colgarse de su brazo y presumirlo cómo hacía con Darien y cuándo la había besado deseó que fuera alguien más el que la besara. ¿Cómo podía estar sintiendo todo eso si ya lo había besado antes y las chispas habían saltado?

No le había dicho nada a su novio para no incomodarlo, pero a pesar de que se había divertido mucho, cuándo terminaron de pasear por la feria ella tuvo ganas de irse. También se había contenido cuándo el, olvidando que iba con ella, había coqueteado con otras chicas. Después de todo no era raro para ella, él era coqueto, siempre lo había sido. Incluso antes de ser su novio. Le había molestado era verdad, pero no había sentido los celos y las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a esas chicas. Suspiró, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza y las palabras de Lita no dejaban de resonar.

—Serena ¿estás bien?

Oyó el llamado de su madre, nada se le escapaba a ella. Se había dado cuenta de que no estaba tan entusiasmada después de una cita, cómo solía estarlo y se lo había hecho saber. Serena se había disgustado con ese comentario y se había retirado a su habitación, ahora su madre parecía más preocupada que antes. Decidió abrir la puerta y responder

Estoy bien mamá, creo que ya sé lo que tengo.

* * *

**Aquí respondo los rw de las que no tienen cuenta**

**yssareyes48: Eso es bien feo verdad, Serena se tiene que arrepentir sí o sí**

**Luna: Gracias por leer y que bueno que te gustó**

**Guest: ¿? Sí fue, Gracias por leer**


	3. Una nueva amistad

**¡Hola! Bueno releyendo y editando este capi creo que le eché mucha crema a los tacos, lo digo por que la hice mucho de emoción con lo del misterioso novio. Pero cuándo lo escribí, hace cinco años, estaba medio ¿loca? y era lo primero que escribía así que me ganaba mi lado infantil. Pensé en cambiarlo, pero me pareció injusto para las lectoras que me seguían en ese entonces. La primera parte no me gusta mucho cómo quedó narrada, pero por más que lo leo y releo no encuentro nada que cambiarle. Bueno, eso es algo que no tenía por que decir XD Bueno ya las dejo con un capi nuevo.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Una nueva amistad

Él chico se encaminó hacia el parque número 10, viendo distraídamente el paisaje del lugar; árboles con copas gigantes, niños correr divertidos, madres felices guiándolos y a lo lejos vio a una linda chica sentada sobre una banca, se notaba algo triste, así que decidió acercarse

**—** Hola ¿Esperas a alguien?

**—** ¡Ha! ¿Disculpa?—. Respondió algo asombrada.

— Perdón es que te note con un semblante triste y muy concentrada en tus pensamientos, ¿Me quieres contar?

La chica respira con resignación, él era un desconocido y aun así, sin saber porque, decidió contarle su tristeza.

— Hola. Si, espero a alguien, mi novio. Creí que llegaría tarde a nuestra cita, ya que me entretuve con unas amigas conversando, así que me apresure a llegar lo más pronto posible pero no está. Decidí esperarlo un poco, aunque empiezo a creer que o me dejo plantada o llegó no me vio y se fue— dijo con un dejo de tristeza y los ojos humedecidos.

**—** No creo que alguien dejara plantada a una chica tan linda como tú.

Lo dicho por el joven desconocido provocó un sonrojo en la aludida, haciendo que clavara su mirada al piso.

El joven soltó una sonora carcajada y preguntó.

**—** ¿No te gusta que te digan la verdad?

La chica se sintió intimidada por el joven, ya que era demasiado apuesto, pero no le agrada que se ría de ella y entonces se levanta de su asiento y dice molesta.

— Quién te crees para reírte de mí, además no sé porque te estoy hablando si ni siquiera te conozco, así que déjame en paz y vete.

**—** Tranquila, no me burlo de ti, solo que me pareció gracioso que te sonrojaras por un comentario, que viendo lo linda que eres deberías estar acostumbrado a ello. Ahora en cuanto a que no nos conocemos, pues déjame presentarme mi nombre es Seiya Kou y yo a ti si te conozco, vamos en la misma preparatoria, te he visto a la hora del descanso.

— Eso no quiere decir que me conozcas y además no me sonrojé — le objetó, girando la cara a un lado para evadir su mirada y que este no se diera cuenta que mentía. Cosa que internamente le pareció bastante estúpida, pues era más que obvio que si se había sonrojado, pero su orgullo no le permitiría reconocerlo.

Seiya volvió a soltar una carcajada, más fuerte y prolongada que antes, divertido por la actitud de la chica.

**— **Sí que eres graciosa.

**—** ¿Ahora de que te ríes? —. Lo cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

**— **De que dices no querer hablar conmigo y no conocerme, pero bien que te has quedado a escucharme. Otra en tu lugar, si de verdad le molestara mi presencia, se hubiera dado la media vuelta y ni siquiera me hubiera respondido el saludo.

Eso descolocó a la chica y de repente empezó a sentirse nerviosa queriendo justificar su actitud, después de todo él tenía razón, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué se había quedado a hablar con él, así que dijo titubeante.

— Bueno…Yo. Ya te lo dije, estoy esperando a mi novio, aun guardo la esperanza de que llegue y si te evito no lo veré.

— ¿Estás segura, que es solo por eso?

Se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos y después ambos empiezan a reír. Ya más tranquilos, la plática se reanudó pero por parte de ella.

— ¿Siempre eres así de coqueto?

— No, solo con las chicas lindas como tú.

Una vez más sus mejillas tomaron un sonrojo notorio, así que trato de desviar el tema.

— ¿Qué diría tu novia si lo supiera?

— Pues no diría nada, ella sabe cómo soy y no le molesta, además ella sabe que la amo y que no hay nadie en mi corazón más que ella.

Sin saber porque, la joven sintió una ligera decepción cuando él le confirmo que tenía novia, pero dejando sentimientos que no debería tener, acotó algo en la actitud del chico.

**— **Vaya se ve que estas muy enamorado, lo noto en tus ojos, te brillan con tan solo recordarla.

**—**Sì, la amo mucho— respondió con ojos soñadores, para después cambiar de forma brusca la conversación—. Pero ante todo esto aún no me has dicho tu nombre

**—** Pues mi nombre es…— no completo la frase interrumpiéndose a ella misma, ya que noto que su joven enamorado se acercaba, así que corrió a su encuentro y se lanza a sus brazos—. ¡Diamante! Creí que te habías ido.

— No preciosa es que tuve un inconveniente, pero vámonos no quiero perder más tiempo mi linda Hotaru.

Hotaru olvidó que estaba con Seiya y se empezó a alejar con Diamante, de pronto reaccionó, volteó e hizo una señal con la mano en forma de despedida.

Seiya se quedó con la mirada fija en el camino por el cual había partido la joven pareja y después dijo para sí.

**— **Es una chica linda—. De pronto escucha a una voz bastante agitada llamándolo, se percató de quien es, ya que conoce a la dueña a la perfección.

— Seiya, perdón por llegar tarde es que me entretuve con las chicas— Se excusó con voz agitada la rubia, mientras se encontraba inclinada tratando de normalizar su respiración.

**— **Descuida bombón yo esperaría por ti toda una eternidad.

**— **Hay Seiya por eso ¡te quiero!  
*

*  
**Aeropuerto Nueva York 8 horas antes**

Darien se encontraba esperando su equipaje, estaba algo agotado por el viaje e irritado por tanta espera, así que no prestó mucha atención a su alrededor, ve llegar su maleta, la toma y da vuelta con mucha brusquedad y en el camino se lleva consigo a una joven de cabello largo y mirada profunda, por lo que cae encima de ella, sus miradas se encuentran, y un extraño escalofrió corre por sus cuerpos.

**—** ¿Está bien señorita? —. Pregunta de forma educada, pero aun sin apartarse de ella.

**—** Creo que estaría mejor si se apartara de mí —. respondió algo sonrojada y nerviosa por estar bajo el apuesto chico que tenía encima y por que esos ojos la habían cautivado.

**—** Lo lamento no fue mi intención—. Se disculpó con ella mientras se levanta y le tiende la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo—. El viaje fue demasiado pesado— comentó, rascándose la cabeza—. Pero que mal educado soy, mi nombre es Darién Chiba, mucho gusto—. Le expresó, estirando su mano para estrechar la de ella.

—Karmesite Black Moon y el gusto es mío. — respondió con una sonrisa.

Otra cita que había empezado bien, diciéndole que lo quería. Le había salido natural, no había sido mentira. Seiya era un buen chico y su forma tan expresiva de demostrar que era importante para él la hacía sentir única. Pero cómo la vez anterior, estaba la espina de que algo le faltaba. Algo que aún seguía sin descifrar que era. Creía haber acertado la vez pasado cuándo le dijo a su madre que ya sabía lo que tenía, pero se había negado a darle más detalles y lo que era más importante se había negado a si misma a aceptarlo.

Ella amaba a Seiya, él era todo lo que había querido de niña. Un chico divertido que la llevara a fietas y la presumiera en pùblico. Alguien con quien compartir todos esos momentos de impulsos desenfrenados que tenía en varias ocasiones y despreocupación de cómo resolverlos. Algo que no había tenido con Darien, porque él era más sensato y responsable, además de menos impulsivo. Sin embargo con Darien se sentía segura y protegida. Cada vez estaba más confundida y no podía decirle a las chicas, porque ellas terminarían confundiéndola más o bien terminarían enfadándose con ella.

Una semana después aún seguía pensando en que era lo que le hacía falta para ser completamente feliz con Seiya y cómo siempre, terminaba frustrándose. Se levantó de la cama y decidió darse una ducha, hoy Seiya le presentaría un amiga que conoció hace poco y quería dar buena impresión.

Cuando llegó al parque Seiya ya estaba ahí, Serena se acercó lentamente pues el reía divertido junto con su acompañante. Serena pudo notar que la chica era linda y tendría aproximadamente un año menos que ella. Cuándo se acercó más identificó que era de primer curso pues la había visto en la escuela.

—Hola— saludó cuándo llegó. Seiya se levantó de un salto y le dio un sonoro beso. Serena no pudo evitar comparar la escena con otra parecida dónde Darien era él protagonista. Recordó que la primera cita que había tenido con Darien él también había estado acompañado y la había saludado simplemente con un beso en la mejilla. Por eso había elegido a Seiya, porque a diferencia de Darien él se mostraba más abierto y orgulloso de estar con ella. ¿Entonces por qué no era completamente feliz con él?

La acompañante de Seiya se aclaró la garganta, este volteó y se disculpó, presentando inmediatamente a las chicas.

—Ella es Hotaru— dijo a Serena— y está es mi linda novia— esta vez se dirigió a Hotaru.

Serena tomó la mano que le extendía la amiga de Seiya y dijo—: mucho gusto —. La aludida respondió que el gusto era de ella y después agregó— Eres afortunada.

Serena no comentó nada pero notó que lo decía por Seiya. Hotaru miraba a Seiya de una forma especial, eso debió haberla disgustado pero no fue así. Una vez más vino a su mente su ex, con él se había sentido celosa y posesiva y no había soportado que nadie más lo mirara ¿Estaría equivocándose cómo decían sus amigas?

* * *

**Aquí respondo lo rw sin cuenta **

**yssareyes48:** Resultó ser Seiya, pero bueno de que se de cuenta a que reaccione a tiempo pues no sé.

**Guest**: Bueno, pues creo que tienes razón. Espero que te guste lo que sigue

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Quiero saber de ti

**Capítulo 4: Quiero saber de ti**

Con la vista perdida y muy inmerso en sus pensamientos se encontraba Darien esperando a su acompañante, mientras tomaba el café y recordaba a la mujer que amaba, en aquel momento que una vez fue el más feliz de su vida y ahora le desmoronaba el alma. Las imágenes se revolvían en su mente y las palabras llegaban a su memoria, taladrándole el corazón por lo que una vez significaron. Cualquiera hubiera creído que con el tiempo estos se irían desvaneciendo, pero la realidad era que cada vez se hacían más nítidos.

— _Darién, ¿verdad que nunca me vas a dejar?— resonaba en su mente esa pregunta, al igual que la respuesta.  
— No Serena, nunca… Como podría hacerlo si eres la luz que ilumina mi vida, la razón de mi existencia. Sin ti la vida es nada.  
—Mi Darién, me haces feliz, muy feliz. Yo también te amo mucho Darién, y nunca, nunca te voy a dejar. No hay otro hombre con el que yo quiera estar si no es contigo, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras más seguido, sin necesidad de que te lo preguntara.  
Él había sonreído ante la petición de su novia de forma dulce y luego le había dado un profundo beso._

Sonrió ante el recuerdo que ahora parecía producto de su imaginación, regresando a la realidad tras el llamado de su bella acompañante que acababa de llegar.

— Discúlpame Darién, es que con mis hermanas de visita, es difícil hacer mis labores cotidianas sin ser cuestionada.

— Descuida, acabo de llegar—respondió de forma educada, mientras sonreía con amabilidad.

— Mentiroso. Sé que tú eres muy puntual, así que debes de llevar un buen rato esperándome.

— Bueno Karmesite, digamos entonces que estoy acostumbrado a esperar —le confesó, restándole importancia al asunto.

— Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién aparte de mí, dejaría al apuesto Darién Chiba esperando?

Una sonrisa apenas visible se dibujó en el joven rostro del hombre. Serena casi siempre llegaba retrasada a sus citas y cuando llegaba temprano era sin duda un acontecimiento.

— Tú siempre tan directa con tus comentarios, pero dime ¿Quien fue la que te cuestionó esta vez? Kalaberite, Berjerite, o Petzite.

Karmesite soltó una risita divertida. Le había contado a Darién que tenía tres hermanas y se las había descrito con lujo de detalle, por lo que no le extrañaría si al final resultaba que las conocía mejor que ella. Después de reírse un poco, respondió.

— Berjerite… ya sabes que es la más curiosa. Pero no Darién Chiba, esta vez no me vas a sacar la vuelta —dijo lo último en forma más fuerte y a modo de reclamo, al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos y hacía un gracioso puchero de indignación.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó evadiendo su mirada y fingiendo no entender.

— No te hagas el tonto Darién, nos conocemos hace tres meses y tú ya sabes todo de mi vida, en cambio yo, además de saber que eres mi vecino, estudias aquí por una beca, eres huérfano y sin más familia que tu prima. No conozco más de ti, así que creo que tengo derecho a saber más, además me lo debes por haberme tumbado en el aeropuerto el día que nos conocimos, porque recuerda que te dije que te lo iba a cobrar

Sí, como olvidar aquella amenaza, si había sido de lo más cómica diciéndoselo a viva voz, ocasionando las miradas curiosas de la gente del aeropuerto.

— Lo recuerdo, pero… —no concluyó la frase, quedándose un momento en silencio, dudando si debía o no confiar. Optó por acceder, después de todo, necesitaba hablar con alguien neutral—. Tienes razón. Dime ¿qué quieres saber?  
— Perfecto, ya que estás disponible, iré al tocador y luego me dedico a escucharte. Tenemos toda la tarde.

Karmesite se levantó de su asiento, Darién la vio alejarse en medio de la gente, y como accidentalmente chocó con un mesero, eso ocasionó que las imágenes del pasado llegaran una vez más a su mente.

_Se escabullía apresurado entre la gente que se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones del Crown Center, chocando con una de las meseras —. Disculpe no fue mi intención —le gritó, ya que no se detuvo junto a ella, siguiendo su paso apresurado. _

— _Lo lamento Serena, el profesor extendió la clase —se apresuró a explicar.  
— Descuida Darién, tú siempre eres el que espera. Es_ justo _que yo lo haga ahora.  
— Gracias _—_estuvo a punto de agregar un apelativo cariñoso, pero no lo hizo porque su experiencia le decía que no todas las mujeres gustaban de arrumacos en público. Si tan sólo hubiera comprendido que Serena era distinta, no hubiera dudado en decirlo. Sin embargo, tenía un detalle para ella y agregó _—. D_e todos modos te traje un detalle para disculparme. _

_Darién le entregó una rosa roja y una tarjeta que decía: "__**Para la única mujer que hace vibrar mi corazón**__". Esto ocasionó que la chica se emocionara._

_Esas eran las cosas que Darien hacía para alimentar su relación. Tal vez en público era frio y distante con ella pero a solas, solía tener los más extraordinarios detalles. Ella en un impulso lo abrazó mientras dijo:_

— _Gracias Darien. Mira, siente —tomó la mano del joven y la llevó a su corazón—. ¿Lo sientes? Hace boom-boom-boom. Tú eres el único que logra hacer latir mi corazón de esta manera._

_Al joven le brillaron los ojos de emoción y solo respondió:_

— _Te amo Serena —dándole un casto beso._

Nuevamente la voz de su acompañante lo trajo a la actualidad.

— Ya estoy aquí de vuelta y esta vez no te me vas a escapar —amenazó, señalando con el dedo índice

—Claro, te dije que esta vez te diría todo, pero hazme un favor. Salgamos de aquí, te invito a tomar un té a mi departamento.

La chica se puso algo nerviosa. No es que él fuera un desconocido o que pensara que tuviera turbias intenciones para con ella, pero la sola idea de pisar el departamento del chico que la atraía de una forma inexplicable, la ponía algo tensa.

— A... a… ¿A tu departamento? —cuestionó con tartamudez, ocasionando la diversión del apuesto joven que tenía en frente.  
—Tranquila, no te voy a comer —bromeó para aligerar el ambiente, y después aclaró —. Pero lo que tengo que contarte es demasiado privado y no me sentiría cómodo en un lugar público.

—Está bien. Disculpa mi actitud, pero uno nunca sabe cuándo un chico tan lindo quiera aprovecharse de una inocente damisela como yo —decidió continuar la broma, ocasionando las risas desbordadas de ambos. Eran pocos los momentos en que ellos bromeaban de esa manera, pero no era raro. Quizás lo fuera si no se conocieran bien, pero después de tres meses eso ya no era así y Karmesite había aprendido que Darien, a pesar de ser un hombre serio, solía tener sus arranques de picardía.

Después de pagar la cuenta salieron de la cafetería rumbo al apartamento de Darién

Serena dio una vuelta más en su cama. Llevaba horas tratando de dormir y los acontecimientos del día no la ayudaban. ¿Por qué Seiya había estado actuando tan raro? Recordó que había escupido el café cuándo ella le contó que Hotaru había terminado con Diamante, y luego le había reclamado que siempre hablaba de sus amigas cuándo estaba con él. Después se la pasó divagando en sus pensamientos sin prestarle atención y eso él nunca lo hacía. Últimamente sentía que la relación tan bonita que tenían antes de hacerse novios ya no era la misma, lo que la llevó a entristecerse.

De repente sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo y se dirigieron a donde se dirigían todas las noches: unos orbes zafiro que en su momento la habían vuelto loca y se encontró deseando volver a verlos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Darien ahora? ¿Se acordaría de ella? Ojalá y pudiera saber de él. Tenía meses que no tenía noticias suyas. La verdad era que cada día lo extrañaba más y en ocasiones se encontraba pensando que si él estuviera en Tokio, lo buscaría, para después recriminarse por ser tan egoísta. Darien la había dejado ir y había sacrificado su corazón en ello, para que ella fuera feliz. Entonces decidió que lo que ella tenía que hacer era ser feliz con Seiya y luchar para que el sacrificio de Darien no fuera en vano. Suspiró resignada y aunque ahora tenía tomada una decisión, esta no le ayudó a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**Agradezco la edición de este Capitulo a la hermosa Kary moon.**

**Bueno chicas, ¿mencione que este fic era corto? En el siguiente capitulo llegaremos a la mitad y lo que es ese y el que sigue hablan del pasado y de por qué a Darien le costaba ser expresivo con Serena. Me gustaría hacerlo más largo, pero así estaba escrito y decidí respetarlo.**

**Hubiera actualizado más temprano, pero hasta apenas me dejaron sola.**

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**yssareyes48: Eres cruel amiga T.T piensas igual que Karu-Sama que no quiere que vuelvan. ¿Será que les hago caso?**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Removiendo el pasado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Hola, no les quito mucho tiempo. Sólo les diré que lamento no haber actualizado más temprano**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: REMOVIENDO EL PASADO**

_La observaba fascinado por el hermoso semblante que había adquirido su joven y hermoso rostro. Siempre le había gustado verla sonreír, pero la expresión de deslumbramiento que tenía en ese momento, combinado con esa sonrisa, la hacían verse aún más hermosa._

_— Lindo departamento, tiene una muy buena vista. Me encantan las ventanas grandes, dejan pasar mucha luz._

_El dulce tono con que fueron pronunciadas las palabras lo sacaron de su trance._

_— Me alegra que te guste. Puedes venir cuando quieras._

_Ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Darien era muy poco expresivo, por lo que le sorprendía que cuando estaba con ella a solas dijera más de unas cuantas palabras; aunque siempre creyó que era para hacerle más ameno el tiempo que pasaba con él._

_Ahora la invitaba a visitarlo cuando quisiese. En el poco tiempo que lo conocía, sabía que él jamás haría una invitación solo por compromiso, pero quiso asegurarse ello._  
_  
— ¿De verdad no te molesta que venga?  
—Claro que no. Me gusta mucho tu compañía, la paso muy bien a tu lado, además eres una chica muy agradable y muy linda. Estaré encantado de que me visites.  
— Darien, que cosas dices._

_El hermoso matiz que fue adquiriendo el rostro de la chica, hicieron olvidar a Darien el autocontrol que lo caracterizaba y no pudo evitar hacerle un cumplido._  
_  
— Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas, Serena._

_Con bastante nerviosismo ella le respondió:_  
_  
— Ay Darien, deja de jugar y mejor pongámonos a estudiar, que para eso vine, para que me expliques el dichoso teorema de Pitágoras  
— Discúlpame, tienes razón —le contesto él, adquiriendo nuevamente su pose seria e indicándole que se sentara para empezar la clase —. El Teorema de Pitágoras establece que en un triángulo rectángulo… _

— Darien, ¿estás bien? —lo cuestionó su acompañante, sacándolo de aquellos hermosos, aunque dolorosos, recuerdos.  
**—** Sí, claro ¿Por qué?  
**— **Te dije que era un lindo departamento y te quedaste perdido en tus pensamientos  
— ¿De verdad? Lo lamento Karmesite, no fue mi intención; es solo que los recuerdos todavía me persiguen. Pero toma asiento, yo iré a preparar el té

Karmesite se encontraba impaciente. El chico apenas y había dicho unas cuantas palabras desde su salida de la cafetería, y ahora se encontraba en la cocina preparando el té. Por su parte ella estaba sentada en un sofá, recorriendo el departamento con la mirada, hasta que algo captó su atención y se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose hacia el retrato que tanta curiosidad le causaba. Lo miró fijamente por varios minutos sin percatarse que un par de orbes zafiro la observaban.

**— **¿Es linda, verdad?

La pregunta repentina pudo haberla sobresaltado, pero no fue así, por lo que con toda tranquilidad, le respondió sinceramente.

**— **Si, mucho. Pero en realidad no es ella la que me llamó la atención en este retrato, sino tú.  
— ¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de raro en mí, si ya me conoces? —le respondió, con toda la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.  
— No Darien, no te conozco, o al menos no conozco al Darien del retrato. Tan solo mírate, tienes una sonrisa radiante y un brillo especial en tus ojos que ya no tienes ahora y me hace preguntar, ¿Qué paso Darien? ¿Dónde quedó la chispa que reflejas en el retrato?  
**—** Desapareció el día que subí a un avión rumbo a Estados Unidos.  
**— **¿El día que subiste al avión?  
— Si, ese día —con un suspiro de resignación, decidió que era momento de dejar salir todo aquello que lo atormentaba —. Creo que para que entiendas por qué perdí la chispa de la que hablas, tengo que contarte todo desde el principio y de cómo fue que perdí a la mujer que amo… Todo se remonta a la muerte de mis padres. Después de esa pérdida me sentí tan vacío y triste, nunca volví a ser el mismo chico, solo me dediqué a los estudios, no tenía vida social y tampoco muchos amigos. A decir verdad solo tenía uno, Drew. Mi vida era tan monótona, pero según decía Drew, era un chico con suerte ya que muchas chicas, a pesar de la escasez de mis palabras, se morían por mí, según él, por lo enigmático que era. Nunca le di importancia a lo que él me decía y me parecían graciosas sus conversaciones, hasta que un día a Drew se le ocurrió que sería bueno que saliéramos en una cita doble. Yo me negué rotundamente y aun no entiendo cómo me convenció, pero después de esa cita, mi vida dio un giro completo, ya que los acontecimientos que seguirían, me marcarían para siempre.

_Acostumbraba a tomar su café, todas las mañanas en el Crown Center, ya que era un lugar tranquilo. No podía decirse que se conservara igual durante las tardes, pues muchos jovencitos de los distintos colegios que se encontraban cerca, solían pasar a distraerse ahí después de clases. Actitud bastante irresponsable según los pensamientos de Darien._

_Acababa de dar el último sorbo a su café, cuando el saludo, demasiado entusiasta, de su joven amigo encargado del lugar, rompió con su tranquilidad._

—_Darien, amigo del alma, tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Qué haces tan solito por aquí?_

_Demasiada amabilidad y la pregunta, bastante tonta su parecer, hicieron sospechar a Darien de su actitud._

— _Andrew, de una vez dime ¿Qué es lo que tramas?__ —__cuestionó con interés.  
_  
— _Darien, amigo, me ofendes ¿Por qué esa desconfianza?_

_Darien pensó que la actitud inocente y ofendida no le quedaba nada a su amigo de infancia. Tal hecho lo divirtió, pero supo ocultarlo perfectamente, por lo que con el ceño fruncido y un fingido enojo le dijo:_

_— No te hagas el ofendido. Sabes bien que tramas algo y lo sé por dos cosas: primero que nada, nos vimos ayer; y segundo, yo siempre estoy solo o en su defecto contigo, así que es de suponerse que tanta euforia al saludarme no se debe a que te de gusto verme.  
— Estás equivocado. A mí siempre me da gusto verte… pero está bien, esta vez me atrapaste. La verdad es que si hay una razón para tanta euforia: convencí a Reika de salir conmigo y es por eso que estoy tan feliz  
— Me da gusto por ti, pero ¿por qué siento que de alguna manera yo tengo que ver con tu logro?_

_Andrew se sintió por segunda vez atrapado. A decir verdad, no entendía como era que había creído que podía burlar a su mejor amigo, ya que si había alguien que lo conocía ese era Darien._

— Nada se te escapa verdad. Pues es cierto, algo tienes que ver, pero antes de que te diga cómo, debes prometer que no te molestarás y accederás a lo que te pida.

_La actitud sospechosa de Drew puso en alerta los sentidos de Darien. El rubio era todo un caso._

**_—_**_ D_rew_, me estás pidiendo algo que no sé si me convenga aceptar. Uno nunca sabe con lo que Andrew Furuhata saldrá.  
— Anda, promételo. Te juro que no es nada malo, y hasta saldrás beneficiado_

_Darién dudaba que eso pudiera ser, aunque sea un poco, algo acertado. Y aunque presentía que aquel juramento no dejaría nada bueno, no podía evitar hacerlo. Andrew había sido su amigo desde la infancia y había estado con él en los peores momentos._

_—Está bien Drew, y aunque creo que me arrepentiré después, prometo no enfadarme y acceder a lo que me pides.  
— ¡Perfecto! Bueno verás, Reika accedió a salir conmigo después de insistirle innumerables veces. Me dijo que no es que no quisiera salir conmigo, sino que sus padres son muy estrictos con ella y no la dejan salir con un chico a solas; así que la única forma era que su prima nos acompañara, cosa que al principio me disgustó bastante, pero después pensé, claro por qué no, mi amigo Darien puede salir con Saori y yo con Reika, así todos contentos. Se lo dije a Reika y ella quedó encantada con la idea.  
— ¿Todos contentos? —preguntó Darién con el ceño fruncido —¿Qué hay de mí? Yo no estaré muy contento por salir con una chica a la que ni siquiera conozco._

_Andrew sonrió y contestó alegremente._

_— Vamos Dar. Si es prima de Reika, debe ser una chica muy linda, no seas cerrado. Además ya dijiste que sí, así que nos vemos el sábado a las 4:00 PM aquí en el Crown, para ir por las chicas. Bueno ahora me voy, tengo trabajo. _

_Andrew se retiró, dejándolo ahí solo, lamentándose por haber hecho una promesa de la cual sabía de antemano, se arrepentiría después. _

_La semana pasó rápidamente, pese a los deseos de Darién, y de pronto ya se encontraba frente a un gran edificio junto con Andrew, esperando a que las chicas bajaran. Se sentía algo incómodo porque saldría con una chica a la cual no conocía y eso lo inquietaba. Nunca había sido de los chicos que se fijaran en el aspecto físico de una persona, y menos de una chica, así que eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sin embargo, temía que fuera una chica superficial, de esas que solo hablan de ropa y de chicos guapos, como todas las que había conocido hasta ahora y la verdad, eso le desagradaba bastante. _

_Minutos después las chicas bajaron, Darien conocía a Reika de la secundaria, así que ella lo saludo e hizo las respectivas presentaciones _

**_—_**_ ¡Hola Darien! Qué bueno que viniste. Mira, te presento a mi prima Saori  
— Mucho gusto Saori. Yo soy Darien Chiba  
— Un placer Darien, pero creo que debemos irnos ya que se nos hará tarde _

_Esa tarde la pasó muy bien. Saori resultó ser una chica linda y agradable, además de ser muy inteligente, y platicaron de muchas cosas de interés mutuo. _

_Pasaron los meses y las salidas con las chicas se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes. Darien descubrió que se la pasaba muy bien con Saori; tenían mucho en común y ella siempre se portaba de forma dulce con él, así que con el tiempo creyó estar enamorado de ella y un día le pidió que fuera su novia._

_Competían para ver quién de los dos llegaba primero al cine. El que lo hiciera escogería la película, ya que Reika y Andrew no pudieron acompañarlos aquella vez _

— _Te gané Darien —le presumía con la voz bastante agitada —, así que veremos "La maldición".  
_**_—_**_ ¿Una de terror? No me lo esperaba.  
_**_—_**_Pues te llevarás grandes sorpresas conmigo._

_Darién se daría cuenta más tarde, de cuanta verdad encerraban aquellas palabras._

_La película resultó ser bastante aterradora pero lo que realmente le sorprendió, fue ver a Saori como si nada. Salieron de ahí, y si creía que Saori no podía sorprenderlo más, sin duda se equivocó. _

— _Esperaba que esta película fuera más tétrica. Que decepción._

— _Eres extraña, ¿sabes?_

— _¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa._

— _Por nada, olvídalo _

_Después de llevarla hasta su casa, ella se disponía a entrar en esta, cuando Darién se lo impidió. _

— _¿Sucede algo Darien? —cuestionó con bastante contrariedad._

— _Sucede que no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad Saori, y… quiero pedirte que seas mi novia._

_La sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujó en el rostro de la joven no fue notada por Darién, quien se encontraba esperando la respuesta._

**—** _Te tardaste mucho en pedirlo._

_Al decir esto, Saori se lanzó, sin ningún pudor, a los brazos del moreno, dándole un apasionado beso que lo dejo desconcertado. No esperaba una reacción así de su parte y esa actitud era extraña, pero no le tomó importancia. Pronto descubriría que fue un grave error._

_Después de esa noche, su relación iba de lo mejor, o al menos eso creía Darien. Salían, se divertían, todo estaba bien. Darien, a pesar de no ser muy expresivo, se desvivía por demostrarle a Saori lo mucho que la quería, entre detalles, mimos y arrumacos. Nunca le importó si estaban en un lugar público lleno de gente o a solas. Lo importante era que ella supiera que la quería. _

_Llegó la hora de graduarse. Era algo que tenía emocionados a todos, sobre todo a Darien y sus amigos, ya que habían dispuesto entrar en la misma preparatoria los cuatro, lo que significaba más tiempo juntos._

_Al fin entraron a la prepa y el primer mes todo parecía estar bien con Saori. Según Andrew, las chicas le tenían envidia, porque tenía a un novio tan apuesto como él; eso le hacía sentir bien, porque creía que hacia feliz a Saori. _

_Después de dos meses, ella empezó a actuar de forma extraña. Ya casi no salían y siempre lo evadía en la escuela. _

_El fin de curso llegó, y por primera vez se le hizo largo. La relación con Saori estaba bastante deshecha y no sabía cuál era la razón. _

_Por fin, era el último día de clases, pero Drew y Darien tenían que preparar las cosas para el baile de despedida de último grado, ya que estaban comisionados. _

_—Bien Darien, ya está todo listo; solo falta colocar las sillas de la mesa de honor. La Directora me dijo que estaban en la bodega así que iré por ellas. Tú espera aquí ¿sí? y pórtate bien.  
— Andrew, tú y tus comentarios. Mejor ve y apúrate que ya me quiero ir _

_Habían pasado 5 minutos solamente, cuando Andrew volvió, con la cara pálida y bastante agitado. _

**_—_**_ ¿Qué pasa Drew? ¿Dónde están las sillas? … y ¿Por qué parece que viste un fantasma?  
— Darien yo… Darien es que no sé cómo decirte. Perdóname Darien, aunque no me agrada ser el portador de esta noticia, pero tienes que saberlo… es decir, no puedo permitir que ella… bueno Darien, encontré a Saori en la bodega. _

_Darién sabía que eso no tenía nada de malo, ¿Pero por qué Andrew lucia pálido? No tenía un buen presentimiento de ello y aunque lo correcto hubiera sido preguntarle el porqué de su aspecto, fue otra cosa lo que salió de sus labios. _

_— ¿Por qué no le pediste que te ayudara con las sillas? —pregunta que más tarde le pareció estúpida.  
— Darien… es que ella… no estaba sola. _

_De acuerdo, esto ahora si le parecía sospechoso y nada bueno. El autocontrol del que siempre había sido poseedor, se estaba yendo directo al caño y sin importarle que estuviera hablando con su mejor amigo, elevó la voz gritándole exasperado y con temor._

_—Explícate Andrew Furuhata y déjate de rodeos.  
— Que me encontré a Saori con otro chico y no estaban precisamente dándose la hora —le contestó bastante alterado e indignado por el asunto._

_No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero de repente ya se hallaba corriendo hacia la bodega de la escuela, esperanzado de que fuera una broma de mal gusto de Andrew, y que después él, Reika, y Saori se burlarían de su persona toda la semana._

_Llegó con los pies temblorosos, todo estaba en silencio. Se acercó poco a poco, y pudo encontrarla, ahí recogiendo los desastres de su encuentro, con nada más y nada menos que Rubeus, un chico al que consideraba su amigo y al cual había ayudado a estudiar para aprobar el año. No se percataron de su presencia, así que hablaron descaradamente. _

_— Esto fue excitante, como todos nuestros encuentros claro, pero este lo superó.  
—Claro primor y puede ser aún mejor esta noche. Que dices ¿nos vemos en el baile? Será excitante. ¿Por qué no? Bueno, eso si logras deshacerte del insulso hombre que tienes por novio.  
— Ni me digas. Ya me tiene harta con sus ridiculeces. _

_Entonces sucedió. Ellos se besaron enfrente de Darien y fue demasiado para él. No toleraría seguir siendo la burla de esos dos, así que salió de su escondite y gritó enfurecido _

_— Si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué no decírmelo Saori? ¿Por qué dejarme hacer el ridículo? _

_Al principio los amantes se alteraron y sus rostros reflejaron angustia. Después la angustia se transformó en sorpresa, para dar paso a la burla. La sonora y descarada carcajada que Saori soltó, sorprendió tanto a Darién como a Rubeus._

**_— A_**_sí que ya me descubriste. Mejor, así me ahorras el trabajo de darte explicaciones. Estoy harta de ti, tan estúpido, que dejaste de ser tú mismo para mantenerme contenta… Pues fíjate que ni así lo lograste. Tus ridiculeces y cursilerías me ahogan. Las mujeres como yo, no vivimos de detallitos tontos que solo muestran la inmadurez de un hombre. Lo que queremos las mujeres es un hombre de verdad, no una imitación. Y bueno, no te lo dije porque no me convenía. Mis tíos te aprueban Darien, solo tenía que decir "Voy con Darien" y no ponían peros a un permiso. Si terminaba contigo, perdería todo aquello, aunque ahora tendré que buscarte un remplazo. Ni modo, que se le va a hacer._

_Se quedó totalmente en shock. No supo que decir, se sentía aturdido y solo podía escuchar la escandalosa risa de Saori que se dirigía a la salida, tan triunfante de haberle dicho todo eso que parecía disfrutarlo. Darién se sintió herido, ninguna pizca de vergüenza existía en esa mujer.,_

—Después de eso mi vida se volvió más fría y monótona. La relación con Andrew se dañó, nos distanciamos por un año y no volvimos a hablarnos hasta tercer año. No es que culpara a Drew o a Reika, pero estar cerca, los perjudicaría más a ellos que a mí. No podía ponerlos a escoger entre Saori y yo, porque sería una decisión dividida, ya que Saori era prima de Reika.

Los recuerdos habían hecho que a Darién se le pusiera la voz ronca.  
— Entonces, la chica de la foto, ¿es Saori?  
—No, ella es otra historia. Te conté lo de Saori, porque querías conocerme y creo que lo sucedido con ella perjudicó mi relación con Serena, que es la chica de la foto. Lo de Serena fue distinto —no pudo evitar que una cálida sonrisa se pintara en su rostro al pronunciar su nombre —… pero mira esto, se acabó el té. Iré a preparar más y te cuento

Darien se retiró a la cocina mientras Karmesite se quedó en la sala observando una y otra vez el retrato.

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Kary-moon para la edición de este capi.

Respondo rws

**Brujitadcc:** Carlita lamento haberte hecho llorar, creo que lloraras más con el diez. Ya te di espoiler jaja

**yssareyes48:** Creo recordar que vos quería que se lo ganaran, pero puede que me equivoque


	6. La mujer que amo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Taquechi, la historia es de mi propiedad**

**Con casi dos días de retraso pero aquí está la actu. Disfrutenla.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La mujer que amo**

Había comenzado a llover hacía diez minutos. Desde el marco de la ventana del departamento de Darien, ubicado en el centro de Manhattan, el moreno y su amiga veían caer las gotas de agua.

—Vaya, la lluvia es algo traicionera ¿no crees? Hace unas horas, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor y mira ahora, el cielo es gris… ¿Sabes Darien? No me gusta la lluvia —confesó Karmesite con sinceridad, mientras miraba hacia la gran ciudad.

El joven la miró con una sonrisa torcida. Era la primera vez que no estaban de acuerdo en algo.

— A mí me encanta la lluvia —le dijo con añoranza, evocando aquellos recuerdos llenos de dicha; tan lejanos y tan cercanos al mismo tiempo.

La chica que estaba frente a él, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y aspecto de extrañeza.

— Y… ¿Se puede saber cuál es la razón? — preguntó, ya que, según su parecer, era raro que a alguien le gustara la lluvia.

Darien esbozó su mejor sonrisa y en ella se podía notar la felicidad que embargaba a aquel hombre.

— Porque conocí a la mujer que amo en medio de la lluvia, y también fue en un día de lluvia cuando la besé por primera vez.

— ¿Quieres contarme? —preguntó nuevamente Karmesite, esperando no ser imprudente.

— Claro, pero ¿te importaría que fuera aquí? Quiero seguir viendo las gotas de lluvia caer —expresó él, con voz cálida y esperanzada.

La chica asintió, dejando notar que no tenía ningún problema, por lo que Darién dio comienzo a su relato, sumergiéndose en los recuerdos y las imágenes que llegaban a su mente como un calidoscopio.

.

.

.

_Corría sobre la acera de una gran avenida, parecía ir discutiendo con alguien, pero en realidad iba solo, ya que se auto reclamaba a sí mismo._

— _¡Bonito día escogiste para ir caminando a la prepa, Darien Chiba! Si tan solo hubieses hecho caso del pronóstico del clima, esto no te estaría pasando. Ahora tendrás que comprar un cuaderno nuevo y encima pasar todos los apuntes __—le repetía su fuero interno —. C__laro me vas a decir; ¿De qué te quejas? Te sirve para repasar. Si claro, pero por lo menos hubieras cogido un paraguas y un suéter, ¿Y si te resfrías, qué? Obviamente podrías perder días de clases._

_Iba tan concentrado en sus reclamos internos, cuando de repente pudo distinguir como una chica rubia era lanzada al frío piso por un bruto que no se fijaba por donde iba. Como buen samaritano, y caballero sobre todo, Darien se acerca a la chica para ofrecerle ayuda._

_La chica aun en el piso, con la cabeza agachada y sollozando, no prestó mucha atención al chico y empezó a murmurar: _

— _Son unos brutos. ¿No se pueden fijar por dónde van? Ha sido un pésimo día para mí y encima tengo que soportar que un desconsiderado me tumbe al suelo ¿Qué falta ahora? Que pase un auto y me salpique todita… ¡Ah sí! Eso sería lo último para que mi día fuera perfecto._

_El tono sarcástico con el que pronunciaba aquellas palabras, era notorio para cualquiera que la escuchara, y por inercia, miró hacia el frente para percatarse que un auto se aproximaba. Al darse cuenta de que no tendría tiempo para levantarse, automáticamente llevó sus manos a su cara, para evitar que el agua le entre a los ojos._

_Esperaba que en cualquier momento le llegara el chapuzón al cuerpo, pero en vez de sentir eso, siente como unos cálidos brazos la envuelven y la atraen contra el pecho del dueño de estos, al mismo tiempo que la va levantando y arrimando más adentro de la acera, evitando que sea salpicada por otro auto o tumbada por alguien más._

_La joven aún estaba desconcentrada, a tal punto que no había visto siquiera el rostro del chico; sin embargo no sintió incomodidad, y por alguna extraña razón, no quería que la soltara. Deseó quedarse así por mucho tiempo, pero pese a sus deseos, el chico se fue separando lentamente de ella, al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una disculpa._

— _¿Se encuentra bien? —le pregunta, separándose despacio de ella —. __Disculpe señorita, no quise tomar tal confianza con usted, pero es que escuche que tuvo un mal día y un accidente así la dejaría en un estado de frustración incontenible._

_La rubia quedo perpleja ¿Acaso habría escuchado lo que ella murmuraba? "__Claro que te escuchó Serena tonta, es obvio"__, s__e decía a sí misma. Lentamente, fue subiendo la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que pronuncia un " __Gra…gracias"__ e__ntrecortado; porque al encontrarse con los ojos de él, pudo distinguir la mirada media noche más encantadora que jamás imaginó ver. Era cierto que había conocido a chicos con el mismo color de ojos, pero a esos otros les había faltado aquel brillo especial que aquel desconocido poseía. Era una mirada, que con tan solo una vez, ya la tenía hechizada por completo y no se podía explicar cuál era la razón. Pero si su mirada la había cautivado, el oír más claramente su voz, la dejo prendada de aquel caballero._

_— __Descuide, necesitaba ayuda y yo estaba ahí para dársela. Debo irme... que le vaya bien __—respondió el chico, quien retomó su camino y se alejó rápidamente._

_Serena se quedó un poco decepcionada. El chico había sido bastante educado, pero muy frio a su parecer, aun así susurró: __"__Me__ llamo Serena"_..._Serena tonta, porque no le dijiste que te esperara y que le invitabas un café en agradecimiento. Así ahora sabrías su nombre y él sabría el tuyo__… ¿__Pero qué estoy diciendo?, de haberlo hecho, quién sabe cómo lo hubiera tomado; seguramente hubiese creído que le coqueteaba. Es mejor que se haya ido… aunque tiene los ojos más encantadores que he visto__. __ Sacudió su cabeza ante tal pensamiento mientras alisaba un poco su faldita de uniforme. Cuando creyó que estaba lista, retomó su camino, sin embargo, sus pensamientos seguían con el joven de orbes zafiro. Serena jamás se había fijado en nadie que no fuera su amigo de la infancia, y por eso había rechazado a muchos pretendientes, esperando su regreso. Debido a eso, ahora la desconcertaba haber quedado prendada de aquel desconocido._

_HORAS MÁS TARDE, EN EL CROWN CENTER_

_Darien tomaba su café, como siempre, en una de las mesas más alejadas y solas del lugar. Nunca le había gustado sociabilizar con los demás, pero en el último año y medio se había vuelto aún más cerrado. Las malas experiencias transcurridas el año pasado, habían dejado una herida profunda en su corazón y ahora le costaba más trabajo confiar en los demás. Con todo y ello, se alegraba de volver a relacionarse con su amigo de infancia, que se acababa de sentar para saludarlo._

— _¡Hola Darien! Veo que hoy viniste más temprano —saludó __sonriente su único amigo._

_— __Si, termine mis labores a buena hora. Solo tengo que pasar unos apuntes a un nuevo cuaderno, ya que el otro se mojó, pero eso lo haré más tarde. No son tan urgentes __—informó con parsimonia. Ahora que estaba solo, tiempo era lo que más tenía._

— _¿Darien?__ —preguntó dubitativo Andrew, mientras jugaba con los dedos sobre la mesa._

— _Dime —contestó serio, pues ese claro signo de nerviosismo__ era común en Andrew cuando estaba tramando algo. Y que Dios lo ayudara si era así, porque no quería volver a distanciarse de él._

_El rubio estaba un poco nervioso, pero al mal paso darle prisa, y con la voz temblorosa dijo:_

— _Amigo, sé que la última vez que te pedí un favor, todo terminó mal, y además hace poco tiempo que retomamos nuestra amistad, y de verdad, verdad, que no quiero que nos volvamos a distanciar. Y aunque creas que abuso de nuestra amistad, quiero pedirte un favor._

— _No saldré en una cita a ciegas, Andrew __—contestó el pelinegro con fastidio. La última vez que Andrew le había pedido un favor, organizó una cita a ciegas, que en su momento le gustó, pero que también le dañó el corazón._

— _No se trata de eso amigo __—respondió Drew bastante contrariado y dolido, pues sabía las razones de Darién para negarse a tener una cita y menos a ciegas._

— _¿Entonces? —cuestionó Darién__ frunciendo el ceño porque algo no le cuadraba. Andrew no era un hombre que necesitara muchos favores y cuando los necesitaba, siempre era porque había una chica de por medio. Pronto se daría cuenta que esta no sería la excepción._

— _Se trata de esto __—le respondió, mientras le extendía una hoja de papel para que la tomara._

_El chico lo miró con cara de espanto y desaprobación, y en un tono algo irritado le dijo:_

— _No me digas que estás engañando a Reika con una niña tonta de secundaria, que ni siquiera puede aprobar un examen de matemáticas con preguntas que cualquier niño de primaria solucionaría__._

_El rubio se exaltó. Como podía Darién pensar semejante cosa. Él amaba a Reika por sobre todas las cosas y jamás la traicionaría. Así que, levantándose de su asiento y obstruyéndole la vista del panorama a Darien, le dijo en el mismo tono de voz._

— _Como se te ocurre, Darien… claro que no. Yo a Serena la veo como a mi hermanita y es por eso que quiero que la ayudes a estudiar, ya que tú eres un chico muy inteligente. Si sigue reprobando, perderá el año, ya que matemáticas es una materia básica._

— _Serena ¿Quién es ella? __—preguntó, arqueando una ceja._

— _Es una amiga mía y las matemáticas no son su fuerte. Tú sabes lo importante que es esa materia y si no la aprueba, va a perder el año __—declaró el rubio preocupado._

— _Sé perfectamente bien eso, Drew, pero porque no mejor le dices a la cabeza hueca dueña de este examen, que se vaya acostumbrando a la idea de repetir el año, ya que solo un milagro podría ayudarla _—le espetó en tono arrogante, observando la hoja de papel y los 30 puntos del examen —. _No podrá meterse en la cabeza, en unos días, lo que no pudo aprenderse durante medio semestre._

_Ambos estaban tan sumergidos en su discusión, que no se percataron que detrás de Andrew se encontraba Serena, la dueña del examen, que sin querer había alcanzado a escuchar las últimas palabras de Darien. Un poco avergonzada, decidió hacerse notar._

— _Andrew, solo vine a despedirme. Ya es tarde y tengo que regresar a casa._

_La rubia tenía los ojos cristalizados. Sin duda estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, ya que reconoció al chico que la había ayudado esa misma tarde, y por una extraña razón, sentía una daga en el pecho por el hecho de que él se expresara así de ella. _

_No entendía porque se sentía de esa manera, ya que antes le habían dicho que era una cabeza hueca. De hecho, Reí se lo decía todo el tiempo; sin embargo, que esas palabras vinieran de él, le dolían mucho y eso que apenas lo conocía._

— _En serio Drew, gracias por quererme ayudar, pero tu amigo tiene razón. Es mejor que me acostumbre a la idea de repetir el año __—agregó con una voz más triste que antes._

— _Serena, espera —la detuvo Andrew, mientras se hacía a un lado permitiéndole a Darien apreciar el rostro de la joven dueña del examen._

_Al verla se quedó en estado de shock, al darse cuenta que era la misma dueña de esos hermosos ojos azul celeste que esa tarde lo habían cautivado, dejándolo con el enorme deseo de volver a verlos. Aquella a la que había soltado de mala gana de sus brazos esa tarde, ya que él hubiera querido tenerla así por siempre. En ese momento se percató de que la chica comenzaba a darse vuelta para retirarse y en automático, se levantó apresuradamente y la tomó del brazo._

— _Espera, no te vayas. No quise ser grosero pero es que también tuve un mal día __—le trató de explicar y en su tono podía distinguirse la súplica y la desesperación._

_El corazón de la rubia se alegró al escuchar esas palabras. Él la recordaba porque de no hacerlo, no hubiera usado el término "también"; además de eso, le estaba pidiendo disculpas y pidiéndole que se quedara. Sin embargo, en ese momento su orgullo floreció, recordándole lo que él había dicho segundos antes, por lo que decidió contestar de forma negativa._

— _Descuida, no quiero incomodarte, ni tampoco que te sientas comprometido conmigo solo porque te pillé hablando mal de mí__._

— _No, espera. No me siento comprometido, de verdad lamento lo que dije. No te vayas… Además, ha empezado a llover otra vez y no queremos que termines en el suelo una vez más o peor, que esta vez pase un auto y yo no esté ahí para rescatarte._

_Andrew los miró, incrédulo_

_Aunque en realidad a Darien no le preocupaba que él no estuviera ahí para ayudarla, sino que alguien más lo hiciera; que alguien más la tuviera entre sus brazos. Ese privilegio solo podía ser de él. Mientras, Serena sintió su corazón palpitar más rápido de lo normal. La recordaba, ahora podía estar segura de que él la recordaba._

— _Quédate por favor __—suplicó el joven apenado —. M__ira, qué te parece si te quedas hasta que pare la lluvia y mientras tanto yo te explico que fue lo que hiciste mal en el examen __— la gran sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro podía convencer a cualquiera, y la rubia no fue la excepción. _

_Por un minuto, Serena pensó en darle una negativa, pero la sonrisa de Darien la conquistó y muy alegremente le preguntó:_

— _¿De verdad? ¿Eso quiere decir que si me vas a dar las tutorías?_

— _¿Tutorías? —preguntó Darién, __confundido._

— _Sí. Drewy dijo que tenía un amigo muy listo que me podía dar tutorías para aprobar el año. Luego se dirigió hacia ti y después pasó lo que ambos sabemos… pero ¿me las darás verdad? __—su voz sonaba alegre y llena de esperanza, por lo que si en algún momento Darién pensó en negarse, sin duda lo hizo cambiar de opinión._

_Con una gran sonrisa el pelinegro contestó sin demora._

— _Sí, no hay problema. Te las daré —v__olviendo a regalarle una sonrisa encantadora a la joven rubia, provocando su sonrojo._

_Ambos estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro, que se habían olvidado de cierto rubio que se encontraba allí cerca. Andrew se encontraba confundido. Darien no era de los que se retractaba tan fácilmente cuando decía algo. Él había dicho que Serena era una cabeza hueca, y sin embargo, ahora se había disculpado y además había aceptado ayudarla. Eso era realmente extraño para él, pero decidió no incomodar preguntando qué era lo que sucedía, y solo dijo:_

— _Perfecto, ahora Serenita podrá aprobar el año. En agradecimiento, hoy invito yo Darien, así que ya sabes, pide lo que quieras._

— _¡Sí! ¡Viva! Entonces yo quiero chocolate caliente junto con unos panecillos —comenzó a pedir__ Serena, dando brinquitos y provocando el nerviosismo de Andrew, que no la había contemplado en la invitación._

— _Sere, en realidad la invitación era solo para Darien._

— _Entonces, ¿Eso quiere decir que no me los traerás? __—preguntó en tono melodramático y con un puchero de decepción bastante gracioso._

_Darien, divertido y a la vez conmovido los pucheros de Serena, le dijo a su mejor amigo:_

— _Andrew__, tráelos. Haz de cuenta de que es para mí, ya que yo solo quiero un café._

_El rubio asintió y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la barra para solicitar y traer el pedido, mientras Serena y Darien se sentaron en la mesa que era ocupada, minutos antes, solo por él. _

_UN AÑO DESPUÉS_

_Darién era un hombre decidido y seguro. Él siempre apostaba a ganar y sin duda siempre lo hacía, a excepción de una sola vez. Por eso era desconcertante que ahora, que tenía mucho más que ganar que otras veces, no se decidiera por fin a apostarle al amor. A pesar de que pasaba mucho tiempo con Serena en su departamento, nunca le había hablado de sus sentimientos y ella tampoco había mostrado algún interés por él._

— _Este ejercicio es fácil Serena, mira te lo explicaré. Si a las 6 a.m. el termómetro marca -3° y a las 10 a.m. la temperatura es 8° más alta, y desde esta hora hasta las 9 p.m. ha bajado 6°; entonces para saber la temperatura que hay a las 9 pm, primero hay que notar que de las 6 a.m. las 10 a.m.., la temperatura sube 8° a partir de -3°, y - 3 + 8 = +5 , y después hay que ver que de las 10 a.m. a las 9 p.m, la temperatura baja 6° a partir de +5°; entonces + 5 - 6 = - 1, a lo que obtenemos como resultado que las 9 p.m. la temperatura es de - 1°__. ¿Ves? es bastante sencillo —declaró él joven de orbes zafiro._

_La chica frente a él, tenía los__ ojos cristalizados y un semblante de angustia._

— _No entendí nada. Esto es más complicado que el dichoso teorema de Pitágoras y la suma de sus catetos, ¡Voy a reprobar el año!__ —gritó, soltándose a llorar. _

— _Tranquila Serena. No es que no entendieras, sino que yo fui muy rápido. Por un momento olvidé que trato con una niña de secundaria._

_Queriendo evitar que siguiera llorando, Darien jaló a Serena hacia su pecho y le empezó a acariciar el cabello. Había empezado a llover hacía una hora, y fue por eso que no se disponían a terminar todavía, aunque al parecer Serena ya se encontraba agotada. Era una gran tormenta y de un momento a otro, falló el servicio de luz._

— _¡Ah! ¡__No puede ser! ¡No me gusta la oscurid__ad!__ —gritó Serena, abrazando fuertemente a su tutor._

— _Tranquila Serena. Iré por unas velas a mi recámara y después saldré a mantenimiento, para ver que sucedió, aunque es claro que fue una falla debido a la lluvia __—el chico de ojos Zafiro se levantó con tranquilidad, sin siquiera pensar en lo que este simple hecho ocasionaría._

— _No, no me dejes sola__ —gritó la rubia con más desesperación, aferrándose fuertemente a una de las piernas del apuesto joven, cosa que le causó gracia y a la vez desconcierto, pero trató de tranquilizarla._

— _Solo __voy por unas velas, Sere __—respondió él —.__ Ven, siéntate aquí. Prometo no demorar __–dijo mostrándole el sillón._

_Media hora más tarde, la lluvia se había convertido en una tormenta mucho más fuerte. El departamento solo era iluminado por la tenue luz de unas velas, los rayos caían, los truenos cada vez eran más estruendosos y Serena se encontraba sentada en el sillón del departamento de Darien, aferrada cada vez con más intensidad a un cojín grande de color blanco, mientras maldecía internamente su suerte._

— _¿__Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? No me gustan las tormentas y odio los truenos __—lloraba desconsolada __—¿Por qué se tardará tanto? Solo dijo que iba a mantenimiento__ —continuó diciendo mientras seguía aferrada al cojín blanco. En ese momento, escucha unos toques en la puerta, lo que ocasionó que se asustara —¿Q__uién será?__ … N__o puede ser Darien porque él tiene llave. Mejor no abro… que tal si es un fantasma. ¡Ay no!... Darien ¿Por qué tardas tanto? __—lloriqueaba la rubia, mientras la persona seguía tocando. Luego de unos minutos más de golpes, el silencio inundó el departamento._

— _Serena ¿Estás ahí?__— gritó Darien_

_La rubia estaba tan nerviosa que no reconoció la voz y empezó a temblar de miedo_

— _¡Ay __no! El fantasma sabe mi nombre. No quiero que me haga nada._

_De repente, Serena sufre un momento de lucidez al oír nuevamente la voz del chico_

— _Serena abre. Dejé las llaves adentro… por favor, ábreme __—volvió a gritar el joven._

_Un poco más calmada al reconocer la voz, Serena se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Justo en el momento que termina de abrirla, se oyó el estruendo de un nuevo trueno lo que ocasionó que se lanzará a los brazos de Darien, aferrándose demasiado a su cuerpo. Darien por inercia la abrazó de la cintura, al mismo tiempo que le empezó a acariciar el cabello, diciéndole._

_— __Tranquila Serena, no pasa nada. Solo son truenos, pequeña __—la consoló de modo paternal._

_La rubia, quien no era consciente de la posición en la que se encontraba, se limitaba a decir:_

— _Se oyen horribles. No me gustan ¿Por qué me dejaste tanto tiempo sola?_

— _Lo lamento, no fue mi intención. Lo que pasa es que como no hay luz, tuve que ir por las escaleras y por eso demore mucho. Pero, dime, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en abrir? __—preguntó con voz suave y tierna._

— _Te vas a reír de mí y creerás que soy una tonta __— respondió Serena en un susurro al recordar la tonta idea que cruzó por su cabeza, de que un fantasma tocaba la puerta, y avergonzada y con las mejillas sonrosadas, hundió más el rostro en el pecho de Darien._

_Darien aparta un poco a Serena y la mira fijamente. No era fácil distinguir sus facciones por la escasa luz de las velas, pero no era necesario, ya que él tenía memorizada cada una de estas, a lo largo del año en el que se conocían._

— _Yo jamás me burlaría de ti__ —sin darse cuenta de sus actos, y hechizado por los ojos azules que alcanzaba a ver con la poca luz, empezó a acariciarle la mejilla —. __Y no creo que seas tonta__._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. La calidez de sus cuerpos los embriagaba, se sentían en el octavo cielo, olvidándose del tema central de hacía unos minutos antes._

_Sin pensarlo y siendo guiados por la energía que desprendían sus cuerpos, Darien se fue inclinando poco a poco sobre el rostro de Serena. Ella por su parte se sintió hipnotizada por el momento y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, esperando que en cualquier momento llegara el tan esperado beso. A tan solo escasos centímetros de sus labios, sintieron la respiración entrecortada el uno del otro. Lamentablemente para ellos, fueron sacados de su ensoñación por el repentino regreso de la luz y el sonido del timbre del ascensor, para posteriormente, escuchar el grito ahogado de Mina exclamando._

— _¡__Ya era hora de que esta cosa nos liberara__! —se quejó enojada, mientras iba seguida de Rei, Lita, y Ami._

_Al darse cuenta que tenían compañía, Darien y Serena se apartaron abruptamente, diciendo ambos a sus adentros, que sin duda la energía eléctrica había sido muy oportuna al llegar en esos momentos. Y cabe además, aclarar el sarcasmo en aquellos pensamientos. _

— _¡Hola Serena!, ¡Hola Darien! Perdón por llegar sin avisar pero en cuanto empezó a llover, Rei se preocupó por ti Serena, porque sabe que no te gustan los truenos __—informó la voz dulce de Ami, una jovencita de estatura medía y ojos azules que hacían juego con su cabello. Ella sin duda era la más inteligente del grupo y por lo tanto, el cerebro de este._

— _Yo no me preocupe por ella, sino por Darien. No podía permitir que soportara solo, los alaridos de Serena cuando tiene miedo __—se excusó Rei, la chica más temperamental de todas. Ella y Serena se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo, pero sin duda, eran las que más se querían. Se conocían desde niñas y se habían criado como hermanas, por lo que cada una sabía las cualidades y defectos de la otra._

— _Oye Rei, yo no hago ningún alarido. Que grosera eres __—se defendió la rubia, enseñándole infantilmente la lengua, y a pesar de que Rei era mucho más madura que ella, no pudo evitar regresarle el gesto. Así había sido desde pequeñas, era una batalla común y nunca había una ganadora, pues siempre eran detenidas por alguien._

_Darien se divertía de lo lindo con aquella escena. Ver la faceta infantil de su hermoso tormento no era novedad para él, pero ver a la madura de Rei comportarse de igual forma, eso sí que era nuevo; pero con todo lo divertido que en esos momentos se encontraba, no lo había dejado ver, pues seguía conservando aquella pose seria que lo caracterizaba._

— _Mejor pasen, tomaremos un chocolate caliente y Serena, mañana seguimos con las tutorías. Ahora estás muy abrumada._

— _Creo que es lo mejor, sobre todo después de estar encerradas media hora en ese frío ascensor. Además, traje pastelillos __—anunció Lita, quién era una experta en la cocina, sobre todo en repostería. Lita siempre había tenido la impresión de que no era una mujer muy hermosa. Su alta estatura y su cuerpo atlético, la hacían sentirse como un hombre, así que se había propuesto ser la mejor cocinera, para demostrar su feminidad. Y aunque Lita no se viera claramente, ella era linda; sus orbes esmeraldas cautivaban a todo aquel que mirara, y su cabello castaño le daba un toque pintoresco. Pero con todas sus cualidades, Lita aun no encontraba el amor y eso llegaba a deprimirla en ocasiones, cosa bastante tonta, pues apenas era una niña y le quedaba mucho por vivir._

— _¿Oigan chicos? ¿Qué hacían afuera en la oscuridad? Estudiando, no creo, ¿Acaso cumpliendo una fantasía?__ —cuestionó Mina, que como siempre no podía aguantarse su tan conocida picardía. Eso era parte de su encanto. Alegraba a sus amigas y las hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, solo que cuando las avergonzaba en público, se ganaba una reprimenda global, tal como en este caso._

— _¡Por Dios Mina, que tonterías estás diciendo! __—exclamó Lita mientras las demás le daban una mirada de reproche. Serena se sonrojó y Darien ni se inmutó con el comentario. Tal hecho confundió a Serena. Darien era un hombre serio, pero cuando estaba a solas con ella se desenvolvía libremente, llegando a ser realmente tierno y divertido. Si Serena contaba aquello a sus amigas, de seguro no lo creerían. Pero no lo haría, y no por que la tacharían de mentirosa, sino más bien, porque sentía que compartía algo íntimo y secreto con Darién, y quería que siguiera así._

_Esa tarde se pasó entre pláticas, chocolate y las bromas de Mina, quien no perdía la oportunidad de hacer sonrojar a Serena. Darien nunca olvidaría aquella tarde, pues no solo fue en la que casi la había besado, sino también en la más sonrojos había visto en el rostro de ella, y eso, para él, era una imagen encantadora._

_Los días pasaron como un relámpago. Aquella tarde se veía muy lejana pues Darien no volvió a mostrar interés por Serena, ocasionando cierta tristeza en ella; pues creía que solo se había dejado llevar por el momento y que en realidad Darien no sentía nada. Lo que Serena no sabía, es que él quería ir lento ya que se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, pues Serena era una niña y él ya era un hombre, y cualquiera diría que se quería aprovechar de ella. Tampoco los comentarios de Mina habían ayudado a librarse de la culpa._

_Los días de lluvia eran cada vez más frecuentes y aquel día no era la excepción. Serena se encontraba en el Templo Hikawa resolviendo un problema de Matemáticas._

— _Si __x__ es igual a la raíz cuadrada de __b__ y __b__ es igual a __25__, entonces el valor de x es igual a __5__ —p__ensaba Serena mientras hacia el ejercicio —. __Si, lo logré. Darien se va a poner feliz porque entendí el ejercicio y lo hice yo solita __—n__o pudo evitar el tono de orgullo y satisfacción en su voz._

_— Vaya, pues es un milagro, cabeza de chorlito __—le espetó Rei, con un fingido enfado, aunque en el fondo se alegraba por su amiga._

— _Rei, deja de ser grosera conmigo __—pidió Serena con ojos cristalizados, pues a veces los comentarios de su amiga la herían, aun sabiendo que no los decía con malicia._

— _Si, Rei. No seas grosera. Serena se ha esforzado mucho… claro que Darien la ayuda bastante __—reprendió Amy, con un tono suave y a la vez conciliador._

— _Pues claro, con un tutor así, cualquiera aprende Matemáticas en un dos por tres. Con esa mirada que cautiva, esa seriedad que te derrite y aquel cuerpo de todo un dios griego. ¡Ah! —suspiró con ensoñación, Mina, y luego le brillaron los ojitos con picardía, poniendo aquella mirada que acompaña a los niños que están a punto de hacer una travesura —. Y dime Serena… Aparte de estudiar ¿Qué más hacen en su departamento, eh? —p__reguntó entusiasta, mientras le guiñaba el ojo._

_Serena se sonrojó al recordar aquella tarde de lluvia, en la cual estuvieron a punto de besarse, pues aquella fue la única en la que se salieron del parámetro del estudio. Claro que compartían charlas y bromas, pero no eran tan personales como Mina sugería._

_— ¡Mina! Deja de hacer esos comentarios. Darien solo ayuda a Serena a estudiar __—reprendió Lita con voz severa, pero divertida._

— _Si, Mina. Si no tienes nada inteligente que decir, mejor cállate __—agregó Rei, bastante molesta. Quería mucho a Mina, pero a veces sus comentarios estaban fuera de lugar._

— _Mina, compórtate __—reclamó Ami, pues para ella el estudio no era cosa de juego y ahora estaban estudiando. Ya tendrían tiempo después para las bromas y picardías de Mina._

— _Todas contra Mina, ¿Por qué son malas conmigo? Solo hice una inocente preguntita __—el tono melodramático con el que dijo aquellas palabras, y las lagrimitas forzadas que se asomaron en sus ojos, fueron causa de risa para sus amigas._

— _Ay Mina, no cambias... Por cierto Serena ¿Por qué hoy no estudiaste con Darien? __—preguntó Lita con curiosidad._

— _Fue a la universidad. Hace unos meses presentó una solicitud de Beca para el Mount Sinai School of Medicine, y hoy le informaban si fue aceptada __—informó con semblante triste. Para nadie era secreto que a Serena le gustaba Darien, pero ninguna de ellas quiso incomodarla con preguntas al respecto. Así que con un colectivo "¡Ah!", cerraron la conversación._

_RECTORÍA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE TOKIO_

— _Lo siento Darien, pero tu solicitud ha sido rechazada. Son muchos los que quieren estudiar ahí, pero tranquilo, volveré a enviar tu solicitud y veremos si el próximo año corres con mejor suerte __—le informó el rector con consternación. Darien era uno de los mejores alumnos de la facultad de medicina y estaba seguro de que sería aceptado, pero se había equivocado._

— _Está bien Dr. Tomoe, no se preocupe __—respondió tranquilamente, a pesar de la tristeza que reflejaba su voz. Ansiaba ir a aquella universidad desde que era niño y aunque últimamente su corazón no se quería despegar de Tokio, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado por ser rechazado._

_Cuando salió de la Universidad, aún seguía lloviendo, hecho que no le importó, y comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia. La prisa y la desesperación que tenía por sacar toda aquella frustración, hizo que pasara por entre la gente sin darse cuenta de que Serena pasó a su lado. Sin embargo, ella si lo reconoció y le preocupó su estado, pues se veía realmente mal. Tal vez no fuera asunto suyo, pero decidió seguirlo, hasta que lo vio parar en lo alto de una colina y ver como empezaba a golpear un árbol. Preocupada por su actitud, decidió hablarle._

— _Darien ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Escuchó la voz que lo transportaba a otro mundo, aquella que lo acompañaba en sus más extraordinarias fantasías. Sin detenerse a pensar, giro sobre sus talones y se lanzó a sus brazos._

_— ¿Qué pasa Darien? ¿Sucedió algo malo? —p__reguntó la rubia, consternada. Ver a un Darien tan frágil como el que tenía enfrente, en cierta manera la asustaba._

_Recuperando su tranquilidad, Darién se apartó de ella lentamente, declarando._

— _Sabes, Serena… creo que soy una mala persona_

_Tal afirmación sorprendió a Serena. Si conocía a alguien con un corazón enorme y, sin duda, no merecedor de aquel calificativo, ese era Darien. _

— _¿__Por qué lo dices? No deberías decir eso. Eres la mejor persona que conozco y odio que te califiques de esa manera __—le confesó tiernamente._

— _Sí, soy malo. Es la única explicación que encuentro. De no ser así, no me pasarían tantas cosas desfavorables __—las manos echas puño y el sollozo de ira que acompañaban sus palabras, eran palpables._

— _¿De qué cosas hablas? __—volvió a preguntar, sin entender_

— _Primero, la muerte de mis padres; después el que mi ex novia se burlara de mí de la manera más descarada, y para terminar, rechazaron mi solicitud de beca… ¿Sabes? Eso es lo que más me afecta. Quería entrar a esa universidad, no solo porque es muy buena, sino porque ha sido mi sueño desde niño. Mi mamá estudio allí. Era una gran Doctora y, en cierta forma, era como estar más cerca de ella __—concluyó tristemente._

_La rubia sintió como si le traspasaran una daga en el corazón. Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas ya mojadas a causa de la lluvia._

— _Perdóname Darien__ —repitió una y otra vez, y dejó caer el paraguas que la cubría, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Mucho era su deseo por evitar que él se fuera, que había orado con vehemencia. Quizás sus oraciones no tenían nada que ver, pero sin duda se sentía culpable._

_El joven la miró desconcertado ¿Que tenía que ver ella en su rechazo de la universidad? Se dejó caer junto a ella quedando a su altura._

— _Tranquila Serena, no es tu culpa. No entiendo porque pides perdón __—declaró al mismo tiempo que levantó su mentón._

— _Estás equivocado. Si tengo la culpa. Yo recé muchas noches para que esto pasara, para que te negaran la beca, para que no te fueras de mi lado. Fui muy egoísta y lo soy más porque, a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento. No quiero que te vayas, pero tú sufres por eso. No sabía que fuera tan importante para ti __—se sinceró llorando amargamente por la culpa que la atormentaba._

_Darien limpió las lágrimas de Serena con sus pulgares, secándolas inútilmente pues ella seguía llorando y la gotas de agua caían sobre su rostro _

— _No tienes la culpa —afirmó__ en un susurro —. A__demás parte de mí tampoco quería irse de tu lado __—dijo empezando a besar cada una de las mejillas húmedas de Serena —. __Me gustas, Serena __—logró decir al fin —. M__i corazón está alegre por saber que me quieres junto a ti._

— _¡__Darien! __—es lo único que ella pudo articular. Poco a poco, Darien la fue recostando sobre el verde y húmedo pasto. Sus corazones palpitaban aceleradamente, encontrándose perdidos en la mirada del otro mientras la lluvia no cesaba. Darien acarició la mejilla de Serena, no pudiendo contenerse más (ahí recostada en medio de la lluvia se veía más linda ante sus ojos) y cuando notó que Serena cerró los ojos, esa fue la señal que esperaba. Con el corazón todavía más acelerado, por fin logró unir sus labios a los de la chica que le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento. Eran tan cálidos para él y se preguntó cómo pudo esperar un largo año para poder tenerlos_

_D__espués de __haber disfrutado la dulzura del primer beso, Darién se separó de ella lentamente y viéndola con ternura, comenzó a reír tiernamente._

— _¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Serena, un poco confundida —¿Acaso estuvo muy mal? _

_El muchacho unió sus labios nuevamente, dándole un fugaz beso. _

— _No, ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida, pero creo que si la gente nos viera, pensaría que estamos locos. _

_Ante esa confesión, la rubia no pudo hacer más que reír junto a él._

— _Es cierto —concordó sobándose el estómago, pues le dolía de tanto reír —. Quien se acuesta en el pasto para besarse bajo la lluvia. _

— _Solamente nosotros —respondió él, mientras se levantó y le extendió la mano a la rubia —. Será mejor irnos, podrías enfermarte y no quiero que mi chica se ponga mal por mi culpa. _

— _¿Tu… tu chica? —preguntó con sorpresa y emoción._

— _Supongo que después de esto, no te negaras a ser mi novia ¿o sí? —cuestionó Darién mientras le acariciaba la mano tiernamente._

_Presa de toda la emoción que la embargaba, la rubia no pudo contenerse, así que sin ningún miramiento se lanzó a los brazos del apuesto morocho repitiendo una y otra vez_

—_Sí, sí, sí… ser tu novia es lo que he querido desde que te conocí. _

— _Pues entonces, solo me hubieras pedido que fuera tu novio y asunto arreglado —le dijo él en tono burlón. Solía hacer esas bromas, solo a ella y eso la hacía feliz._

—_Darién Chiba, no eres gracioso. Yo jamás haría eso. Hubieras pensado que soy una atrevida, además tú fuiste el que se tardó —dijo en fingiendo enfado y haciendo un gracioso puchero que a Darién le pareció de lo más adorable._

— _Bueno, supongo que para esas cosas soy algo lento ¿No crees? —replicó él, dándole una gran sonrisa que la derritió._

_Luego de acomodarse un poco su ropa, ambos comenzaron a caminar tomados de las manos rumbo al departamento de Darien._

_Al día siguiente, en el Templo Hikawa, se celebró una reunión de lo más eufórica por la noticia. _

— _¿Tú novio? —gritaba Mina, completamente emocionada _

—_Si —contestó la rubia muy sonrojada _

— _Sin duda, es realmente sorprendente. Nunca me imaginé que ustedes terminaran juntos. Son tan distintos —exclamó Lita._

— _Bueno Serena, espero que ahora que estás con un chico universitario, te des cuenta que debes madurar y comportarte a su altura —declaró solemne, la más inteligente del grupo._

— _Olvídalo Ami. Serena es una tonta y jamás va a madurar. A ver si Darien no se cansa de ella —habló. Rei. _

—_Como te atreves, Rei. Mi Darien no es como tú, él jamás se cansará de mí —le dijo, mientras le enseñaba su lengua._

— _Que linda —suspiró —. Le dijiste "mi Darien"… ¡Ay, el amor flota en el aire! —mencionó Mina haciendo un gesto y colocando ojitos de estrellita, ocasionando la risa de todas._

_Los meses siguieron corriendo. La relación de Serena y Darién era cada vez mejor, hasta que un día, la correspondencia llegó._

—_Ya estoy aquí, mamá —anunció la jovencita, mientras se quitaba los zapatos._

— _Serena, llegaste temprano. Bueno, sube a cambiarte que ya vamos a comer. Por cierto, te llegó una carta. Está en la mesita del teléfono —informó una señora extremadamente bella de cabello negro azulado y con unos ojos a juego._

_Antes de subir a su habitación y muerta de la curiosidad, la rubia fue en busca de la carta y al leer el remitente, su rostro mostró una mueca de gran felicidad, tanta, que se puso a dar brincos por toda la casa._

— _No puede ser. Es de él… Tanto tiempo sin tener noticias. Esto es genial —pensaba la rubia. _

— _Mejor ve arriba y lee mientras termino, y hasta Sammy y papá lleguen —dijo muy amablemente mamá Ikuko._

— _¡Sí! —gritó la rubia emocionada, mientras corría a su habitación. _

_Una semana después, no dejaba de dar vueltas por el aeropuerto. La carta recibida anunciaba la llegada de una persona muy especial para ella. Tenía tiempo sin verla y sin duda ansiaba el reencuentro._

_— Serena, cálmate. Con tantos nervios, voy a comenzar a creer que vas a ver al amor de tu vida y no a tu amigo de la infancia._

_La voz de su novio sonó demasiado molesta. Él jamás había visto a Serena con tantos nervios. Ella era tan natural y espontánea que no le quedaba ponerse nerviosa. _

— _No, cielo —lo tranquilizó la rubia mientras le acariciaba las mejillas —. El amor de mi vida eres tú, pero son dos años que no lo veo y no puedo evitar estar nerviosa._

_Darien en ese momento le creyó, pero si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría después, se hubiera forzado a no hacerlo y la hubiera sacado a la fuerza del lugar._

_En aquel momento se escuchó un grito efusivo de una voz muy conocida para Serena. _

— _¡Bombón! —gritó un hombre de cabellos azabaches y una larga cabellera, sujeta en una cola. Darién pensó que parecía una chica, pero no le pareció correcto mencionarlo._

_Al escucharlo la rubia dejó a su acompañante y salió directamente hacia el chico que la veía con una gran sonrisa. Sin detenerse a pensar en sus actos, brincó sobre el cuerpo de Seiya, enrollando su cintura con sus piernas. Seiya reaccionó por inercia y las sostuvo de las caderas, al mismo tiempo que pegó su frente a la de ella._

— _Cuánto tiempo Bombón. Te extrañe de sobremanera —le confesó tiernamente, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Como había crecido en dos años, ya no era la misma niña que lo había despedido llorando._

—_No tanto como yo, "Estrella fugaz" —dijo Serena, con el mismo tono de voz. _

_Mientras tanto en el Crown Center, las chicas se encontraban en silencio después del anuncio de la más inteligente del grupo. De pronto, este es interrumpido por alguien._

— _¿Estas segura Ami? —preguntó Rei, sorprendida._

—_Completamente. Taiki me llamó para avisar y dijo que ella los iría a recoger al aeropuerto —contestó Ami._

— _¿Todo estará bien, verdad? —preguntó la castaña. _

— _No lo creo —fue la respuesta tajante de Rei._

— _Rei… No estarás pensando que ella va a dejar a Darien por él ¿o sí? —exclamó Mina._

— _De hecho, estoy segura —afirmó, pues era bastante extraño que no les mencionara que él regresaría._

_Serena, Seiya y Rei se conocían desde pequeños, y Rei siempre supo del amor que Serena creía tener por su amigo. Siempre lo consideró solo un capricho y así se lo dijo a Serena, y aunque al principio ella creyó que lo había entendido, después se dio cuenta de que no. Con la llegada de Darien, pensó que todo estaba solucionado, pero conocía a Serena al igual que a Seiya, y sabía que esos dos eran impulsivos y muy propensos a dejarse llevar por sueños pasados. Por ese motivo, no pronosticaba nada bueno de ese reencuentro._

— _Pues si eso pasa, solo querrá decir, que sigue enamorada de él —afirmó la rubia después de analizar unos momentos. _

— _¡Pues yo no estaría tan segura! —exclamó la sacerdotisa _

_DE REGRESO AL AEROPUERTO _

_Darién se quedó perplejo. Ver a su novia en brazos de otro lo ponía celoso, pero la imagen que tenía enfrente, le hacía hervir la sangre. Sin embargo, la prudencia que lo caracterizaba siempre ganaba por encima de sus impulsos y, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, se hizo notar. _

_—Sere, iré por el auto —informó seriamente. Necesitaba salir de ahí antes de explotar. _

— _¿Quién es el chico? –preguntó algo confundido, el recién llegado. _

_Serena reaccionó de inmediato y volvió al piso._

— _Me deje llevar por el momento. Espero que Darien no piense otra cosa —pensó, mientras lo veía salir por la puerta._

—_Bombón, te estoy hablando ¿Estás en la Luna? —volvió a decirle. _

— _Él es mi novio —respondió ella, dándole una sonrisa. _

_Seiya sintió su corazón encogerse. Acaso era su imaginación o ¿ella había dicho novio? Aun así, disimuló con una sonora carcajada. _

— _Bombón, no creo que le haya hecho gracia la manera tan peculiar como me recibiste —lo que provocó el sonrojo de Serena._

_Por otro lado, Darién se encontraba golpeando el volante de su auto, mientras maldecía. _

_— Idiota… soy un completo idiota. Debí arrancarla de sus brazos ¿Cómo se atrevió a tocarla? ¿Por qué no le rompí la cara y le dejé claro que no le volviera a poner las manos encima? —sacudió su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo —. Calma Darién, es solo su amigo. Además, tú no haces esos escándalos, ¿recuerdas? Piensa, Darién. Serena se sentiría traicionada por tu desconfianza, así que mejor déjala, confía en ella —le decía su "yo" interno. Respiró un par de veces hasta que logró tranquilizarse, y cuando los vio salir, se dispuso a esperarlos recargado en el auto, con una gran sonrisa; sin saber que eso, en el futuro, le rompería el corazón. _

_Días y meses pasaron, y los eventos pasados se quedaron allí, en el pasado. Serena se encontraba en una bodega vieja, llena de instrumentos, escuchando el canto de Seiya, su amigo de toda la vida. La canción era bonita, sin duda, dedicada a una mujer y al amor incondicional. Cuando terminó, este preguntó:_

— _¿Qué te pareció bombón? —en sus ojos se reflejaban la esperanza y el anhelo. _

—_Muy bella, Seiya. Me sorprende que seas tú el autor ya que siempre creí que la composición de sus canciones estaba a cargo de Yaten —declaró la rubia honestamente._

— _Y así es, pero a mí me nació componer esta —contestó él._

— _¿Alguna razón en especial? —preguntó la rubia, sin saber los terrenos en los cuales se estaba metiendo._

— _Se la compuse a la chica de la que estoy enamorado —contestó sin más que agregar._

_Serena sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho, como si algo le doliera. Él dijo que estaba enamorado, pero, ¿Por qué le dolía? Ella hacía mucho que había dejado de tener sentimientos por él y ahora tenía a Darien. Prefirió ignorar esos sentimientos y preguntó._

—_Vaya, eso es nuevo, ¿la conozco? _

— _Sí. De hecho, la ves todos los días —le dijo con una sonrisa. _

— _Ah, sí… ¿y cómo es? _

— _Ella tiene unos ojos azules encantadores y un cabello dorado que me enloquece —la describió con entusiasmo. _

_De acuerdo, eso era suficiente. No tenía derecho a estar celosa, así que decido irse. _

— _Mira la hora que es. Ya debo irme. Darien y yo iremos al cine y después a cenar —se excusó Serena. _

_Se disponía a marcharse, cuando fue sujetada de la muñeca y escuchó algo, que no esperaba oír. _

_— ¿Eres feliz junto a él? —preguntó cabizbajo el chico _

— _Claro, él es muy tierno conmigo. Me trata como a la princesa de un cuento y además… _

—_Y además no te ama —afirmó él chico, interrumpiéndola._

— _¿Disculpa? —dijo ella con sorpresa._

— _Que no te ama, y tú a él tampoco —aseguró._

— _Ignoro la razón por la cual dices eso, pero estás equivocado —le espetó ella, soltándose del agarre. _

—_Claro que no. Él no te ama… dime ¿Cuál es la razón de que no te reclamara, por cómo me recibiste en el aeropuerto? Otro en su lugar, hubiera hervido de celos. La única respuesta es que le dio igual._

—_Él confía en mí, por eso no me reclamó. Esos son juegos de niños y él no lo es —aseguró la rubia. _

_— Si claro, confió en ti. Aquella vez que te encontró en mis brazos comprometedoramente y no dijo nada, o las veces que le cancelaste por salir conmigo, con el pretexto de que necesitábamos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Acéptalo Serena, a él no le importa lo que hagas, le da igual y a ti también te da igual, sino porque que le cancelas para estar conmigo, si lo amaras no lo harías._

—_Eres un idiota, Seiya. Aquella vez iba a caerme y tú me sujetaste, y Darién lo entendió de esa manera. Y para que no digas más tonterías, no quiero volver a verte —la rubia salió de la bodega de ensayos, acongojada. Todo lo que él le dijo tenía algo de cierto. Sabía que Darién la amaba, pero ya no estaba segura de que ella realmente lo amara a él. _

_Los días siguieron su curso. Las aguas parecieron calmarse y Serena no había vuelto a ver a Seiya, lo que tenía alegre a un apuesto chico de orbes zafiro que esperaba en la sala de una hermosa casa, a la mujer que hacia latir su corazón De repente, la vio bajar con un hermoso vestido Halter en color negro, que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y con un discreto maquillaje. _

— _Estás hermosa princesa —le aseguró, mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mano._

— _Gracias —respondió ella totalmente sonrojada —. Tú también te ves bien._

— _¿Solo bien? Creo que debo reprender a Andrew por aconsejarme este atuendo —declaró, fingiendo enojo a la vez que le hacía un gracioso puchero, lo que hizo sonreír a Serena —. Me alegra que sonrías, últimamente no lo haces muy seguido… Bueno, debemos darnos prisa, a Rei no le agradará que lleguemos tarde a su fiesta de cumpleaños. _

_—Es cierto. De seguro me reprenderá por el retraso —dijo la rubia, pues era bien sabido que algo que amaba Rei era la puntualidad, cosa que la hacía disgustarse seguido con Serena, pues esta era la reina de la impuntualidad._

_Ambos se dirigieron al Templo Hikawa, donde se celebraría la reunión para celebrar el cumpleaños número 17 de Rei. Al llegar, dieron las respectivas felicitaciones y fueron a sentarse. Toda la noche estuvo tranquila, a pesar de que Serena había notado que Seiya no le quitaba la mirada de encima, haciéndola sentir incomoda; pero disimulaba para que Darién no se diera cuenta._

— _Cariño, me disculpas. Quiero ir al tocador —dijo después de un tiempo. _

— _¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó él, levantándose de su asiento. Aquellos detalles de caballero de la edad media, le encantaban a Serena, pero la culpa que la perseguía últimamente, le hacía creer que él la vigilaba, así que respondió negativamente._

—_Cómo crees. Estaré bien, gracias —le respondió tranquilamente._

_Se retiró, lo que no pasó desapercibido por cierto cantante que, al momento que vio que nadie le prestaba atención, fue tras ella para esperar en la salida de la habitación donde se encontraba ubicado el baño, la cual estaba retirada del salón principal del templo en el cual se llevaba a cabo la reunión. En cuanto la vio salir, y sin dejar que ella se percatara de su presencia, le dijo:_

— _Estás preciosa esta noche. Aunque bueno… tú siempre lo estás. _

_La rubia giró sobresaltada y lo vio._

— _Gracias —respondió educadamente y se dispuso a retirarse. _

— _Espera, no te vayas. Quiero disculparme por como terminó todo, la última vez que nos vimos —en sus palabras, se notaba la sinceridad de las mismas._

— _Descuida, todo está olvidado —respondió sinceramente, pues ella también creía que se había excedido._

— _¿Solo así? ¿No dices nada más? —expresó algo ofuscado._

— _No creo que haya nada más que decir, Seiya._

—_Si lo hay y lo sabes. Acaso no te preguntaste ¿Cuál fue la razón de todo lo que te dije? —espetó aún más molesto._

— _Supongo que fue porque te preocupas por mí —su voz trataba de ser indiferente pero en realidad estaba muy nerviosa._

— _Si, lo hago y mucho. Recuerdas que te dije, que la canción era para la mujer de la que estoy enamorado —Serena asintió algo confundida. Que tenía que ver ella y por qué cambiaba el tema —. Te dije que tenía ojos azules y un cabello dorado que me enloquecía, y además que la veías todos los días, pero no te dije que la veías en tu espejo —el chico se le acercó peligrosamente. Ella por su parte se había quedado estática por la confesión —¡Te amo Serena! –le dijo él mientras unía sus labios a los de ella. Al principio todo fue tan rápido, que Serena se quedó quieta, pero sin darse cuenta le empezó a corresponder. Muchas veces había soñado con eso. Habían sido sueños de niña los que recordaba, pero esto era tan real. Pocas personas cumplían sus sueños de infancia y ella los estaba cumpliendo ¿Por qué resistirse entonces?_

_Habían olvidado el lugar en el que se encontraban, hasta que, de un momento a otro, fueron interrumpidos por una estruendosa voz que dijo:_

— _¿Qué significa esto?__ —los aludidos se_ _quedaron estáticos sin saber que decir_—. _Pedí que me dijeran ¿Qué significa esto?_

— _Esto no es lo que parece, lo juro. —decía demasiado nerviosa la rubia. _

— _Las cosas no son como te las imaginas. Simplemente se dieron —añadió el pelinegro._

_— No me importa cómo se dieron, o si es o no es lo que parece. Lo que me queda claro es que Darien está adentro esperándote Serena y tú estás aquí besándote descaradamente con Seiya… ¡¿Cómo puedes engañarlo de esta manera?!_

_—Rei, no digas eso. Yo no engaño a Darién. Seiya me tomó por sorpresa y fue él quien me besó —se justificó la rubia con la voz entrecortada._

—_Es cierto Rei. Yo fui el que la besó —afirmó el cantante._

—_Tú cállate. No quiero verte… márchate de mí fiesta —ordenó muy enojada. Era cierto que Seiya era su amigo de infancia, pero no por eso lo solaparía en una traición._

_Seiya entendió que por el momento era mejor dejar las cosas así, y decidió retirarse sin despedirse._  
_— Serena —respiró profundamente —. Sé que dices la verdad con respecto a que Seiya te besó, pero eso no quita el hecho de que tú le respondiste. Tuviste suerte de que fuera yo y no Darien quien los viera. Te imaginas ¿qué pensaría él ahora de ti, de haberte visto? _

_La rubia tenía los ojos cristalizados_

— _No pude evitarlo Rei. Por muchos años soñé con que Seiya me besara y me dijera que me amaba, y ahora… No sé qué me pasa Rei —confesó, rompiendo a llorar. _

_La pelinegra suspiró pesadamente mientras abrazaba a Serena y le acariciaba el cabello, al mismo tiempo que trataba de calmarla._

— _Estás confundida. Lo sé, y temía que esto pasara; pero debes pensar bien lo que vas a hacer. Ni Seiya ni Darién merecen tu confusión. No te dejes engañar por las sombras del pasado Serena. Yo sé perfectamente lo que tu corazón quiere, pero no es a mí a la que le corresponde decirte, eres tú la que tiene que decidir y aceptar las consecuencias que tus decisiones traigan. Ahora cálmate, que no queremos preocupar a los demás. _

_Minutos después, Serena logró tranquilizarse y ambas regresaron a la fiesta, para sorpresa de Amy y Lita que creían que Serena estaba con Seiya. Darién notó que Serena había llorado, pero ella lo tranquilizó diciendo: _

— _Acabo de felicitar a Rei y ya sabes cómo soy —después de eso, la noche transcurrió tranquila. _

_Dos semanas después, la rubia se encontraba sentada en una banca en el parque central número 10, esperando por su joven y apuesto novio. Había estado dando vueltas a su cabeza y al fin había tomado una decisión, pero tenía miedo de la reacción del chico. _

_— Hola cariño —él saludó, dándole un suave beso en los labios —. Me sorprendió que me llamaras con urgencia. Te has sentido mal últimamente y me preocupé —confeso él morocho._

_La rubia le sonrió con pesadez. Él era un buen hombre y no merecía lo que estaba a punto de hacerle._

— _Eres muy lindo Darién. No merezco tu preocupación —suspiró profundamente —. Yo te cité aquí, porque… bueno… tú eres tan lindo y no mereces que yo…_

_Darién sintió su corazón latir rápidamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y sabía que esa conversación no auguraba nada bueno._

— _Darien, yo te quiero mucho, de verdad. Los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti, nunca los había sentido por nadie, pero me temo… Darien… que lo que yo siento por ti… no es amor y… creo que es mejor terminar. _

_Él corazón del muchacho se partió, no en dos, sino en mil pedazos. Su cuerpo suplicaba por liberar todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, por dejar salir las lágrimas; pero era consciente de que eso le haría más difíciles las cosas a la rubia. Sí, le había roto el corazón, pero la amaba, además había sido sincera con él y hacía mucho que sospechaba que esto pasaría… así que para qué engañarse más. Se mantuvo en silencio, rompiéndolo con la pregunta que lo obligara a asegurarse del fin._

— _¿Entonces es todo?... ¿Hemos terminado?_

.

.

.

— Y así fue como terminamos una relación de dos años —terminó su relato con los ojos cristalizados —. Poco después, me enteré de lo transcurrido en la fiesta. Debí haberme molestado y reclamarle al sujeto, pero creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que él por ella.

— No sé qué decir… digo, por lo menos ella te dejó, antes de enredarse con alguien más _—. Karmesite _se llevó la mano a la boca, al notar el gesto de desagrado de Darien, por usar el término "enredo" —. Lo siento. No quise decirlo de esa manera, pero me sorprende que sigas diciendo que es la mujer que amas, cuando te rompió el corazón.

— Me dio los mejores momentos de mi vida y si pudiera regresar con ella, lo haría sin importarme nada. Ella no es mala, solo que su amor no era para mí. Es un verdadero ángel _—d_ijo nuevamente, mientras miraba las pocas gotas de lluvia caer.

— Te admiro Darien. Cualquiera hablaría mal de su ex, pero tú… me dejas sin palabras. Aunque hay algo que no me queda claro —expresó Karmesite.

— ¿Y qué es?

— Tú ibas a dejarla ¿cierto? Por lo de la beca ¿O me equivoco? —preguntó.

— De hecho, la tarde que ella terminó conmigo, yo iba a rechazar la beca; pero después de eso, no le encontré sentido —confesó aquella verdad por primera vez.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué dices que perdiste la chispa cuando subiste al avión. Yo creo que la debiste perder cuando ella terminó contigo —le cuestionó Karmesite.

— Eso creerían todos, pero la verdad es que yo tenía la esperanza de que ella fuera a buscarme al aeropuerto para decirme que me quedara, que me amaba y que todo lo que me había dicho era mentira, que nunca se querría separar de mi —dijo él.

Karmesite suspiró. Sin duda, la vida de Darién le provocaba ternura, pero aun así, él había cometido un error y debería hacérselo notar.

— Debo irme. Ya dejó de llover y mis hermanas deben estar muy preocupadas —Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta de salida —. Tu historia me llegó al corazón, Darien. No todos dejan a la mujer que aman para que sea feliz, sin embargo, yo creo que debiste quedarte a luchar por su amor. Cuando se ama a alguien, se lucha hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Dicho esto se retiró, dejando a Darién pensativo. Lo mismo le había dicho Haruka, ¿Acaso estarían en lo cierto?

* * *

**Sé que muchas no estan de acuerdo con Haruka y Karmesite, pero yo cre que se la dejó muy fácil a Seiya**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Respondiendo rw**

**yssareyes48: ¿verdad que no? Esperemos que alguien pronto lo consuele**

**brujitadcc: Carlita, parece que aquí todas odian a Seiya. pero creo que Sere tiene más culpa**


	7. La realidad de mi corazón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es completamente de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO 7: La Realidad de mi Corazón**

Los meses pasan tan rápido que a veces no nos damos cuenta, sin embargo en otras ocasiones, se nos hacen eternos y pesados. Ese era el caso de Serena. Se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana, viendo pasar a la gente, tal como lo había hecho durante las últimas dos semanas. No había querido hablar ni ver a nadie y apenas había probado bocado. Su corazón le dolía demasiado.

Recordaba claramente el momento en que su corazón supo la verdad, el momento en que descubrió lo que realmente la lastimaba, el momento en que descubrió que se había engañado por 11 largos meses. La voz de su madre se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, pero no prestó atención.

— Serena, hija, Rei vino a verte —informó preocupada la mujer de cabello azulado —. Por favor Serena, habla con ella. Las chicas están preocupadas.

Serena se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla, le regaló una sonrisa a su madre, aunque en sus ojos aún se podía ver la sombra de la tristeza.

— Dile que enseguida bajo —dijo la rubia tristemente, algo que desconcertó a su madre. Esta vez no había tenido que insistir, sin embargo, había logrado hablar con ella.  
Serena bajó las escaleras lentamente. Parecía que cada paso le pesaba, estaba débil por la falta de alimento y su rostro se veía pálido. Las ojeras en el rostro, más que por falta de sueño, eran por haber llorado tanto. Al llegar a la pequeña sala, pudo ver a su amiga sentada en el sofá.

— Hola Rei. Lamento no haberte atendido las veces anteriores, pero no me he sentido bien. De hecho, ahora tampoco lo estoy ¿Podrías regresar mañana? Creo que estaré lista para hablar y, si gustas, te pueden acompañar las chicas —le pidió la rubia dándole a entender a su amiga que no quería visitas en ese momento.

La pelinegra la miró como estudiándola. Ella había presentido que esto acabaría mal, pero nunca se imaginó ver a su mejor amiga en el estado en el que se encontraba; sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que aún le faltaba mucho más por lo cual tendría que llorar. No queriendo torturarla más, decidió que era mejor dejarla otra vez sola.

— De acuerdo Serena. Me conformo con que hayas hablado, aunque sea un poco. Ahora me retiro —y antes de poder cruzar el umbral de la puerta, escuchó la voz de Serena.  
— Rei, espera. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —Rei asintió con la cabeza —. Dile a Seiya que venga a verme hoy, después de la comida —pidió la rubia suplicante.

— ¿Crees que sea bueno? —exclamó ella, claramente asombrada —, es decir ¿No te hará daño verlo?

La rubia negó con la cabeza y luego dijo.

— No, necesito hablar con él. Llegó el momento de aclarar algunas cosas.

— Está bien, le diré que venga —concedió, y se dirigió a la puerta.

La rubia vio salir a su amiga por aquella puerta, la misma que ella había cruzado hace dos semanas en compañía de Haruka, sin imaginar que el acontecimiento que se produjo después, la llevaría al estado en el que se encontraba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su madre.

— ¿Tan pronto se fue Rei? Quería invitarla a comer con nosotros —dijo Ikuko sonriendo.

La rubia también sonrió.

— Regresará mañana. Las chicas también vendrán así que ¿cocinarías para nosotras? —preguntó tiernamente.

— Solo si me ayudas a preparar la mesa —le dijo su madre con una cálida sonrisa.

La rubia asintió suspirando profundamente, para después decir:

— Mami, Seiya vendrá a verme después de la comida —Ikuko la miró con un dejo de preocupación —. Mamá, estaré bien. Llegó el momento de que aclaremos las cosas, así que solo te pido un favor: en cuanto llegue, dile que suba a mi habitación para que papá no lo vea, ¿sí? —pidió ella.

Ikuko asintió. Le preocupaba el estado de ánimo actual de su hija, pero le preocupaba que el hablar con el chico, la dejara en un estado peor.

Se encontraba nuevamente frente a su ventana, viendo correr a los niños y recordando que una vez le dieron ganas de tener uno ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?, se decía internamente… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta en ese momento?... Eran tantos "Cómo" y para ninguno tenía respuesta. Los suaves golpes la hicieron dejar de cuestionarse.

— Adelante —contestó, sin apartar su mirada de los niños.

— ¡Hola bombón! —saludó el chico de coleta azabache —. Debo decir que me sorprendió que Rei me dijera que querías verme. Yo te llamé la semana pasada, pero te negaste a contestar mis llamadas —con un respiro profundo, el joven se dispuso a explicar —. Bombón, yo sé que lo que paso fue doloroso pero… aun así quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención.

Serena al escuchar eso, regresa su memoria dos semanas atrás, donde todo su dolor salió a flote.

.

.

_Daba vueltas por toda la sala, desesperándose. Serena siempre solía demorarse pero como está vez ella la había citado, esperaba que estuviera lista. Así que olvidándose de que no era su casa, gritó._

— _Cabeza de bombón, ¿Tardarás mucho? En serio, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada —gritó Haruka._

_Serena rápidamente bajó las escaleras._

— _Perdón Haruka. Nunca he logrado ser puntual, aunque con… —Serena se quedó callada, sintiendo que una vez más el pecho le dolía. Le había dolido desde aquel día y pensó que se pasaría con el tiempo, pero parecía que en vez de eso, el dolor crecía._

— _¿Aunque con…? — preguntó la rubia de cabellos cortos._

— _Aunque con el tiempo se me pasará. Ya verás —dijo tratando de que no notara que estaba mintiendo —. Bueno, vamos. Es tarde._

_Ambas salieron, dirigiéndose al Crown Center, a donde Serena había adquirido la costumbre de no faltar nunca. De hecho, se pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, sola, sin pedirle a alguien que la acompañara; solo llegaba, pedía su malteada y se sentaba a pensar y ver la gente pasar. Pero por alguna razón, hoy se lo había pedido a Haruka._

— _Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó Haruka con curiosidad._

_Sin responder la pregunta, Serena empezó a hablar._

— _Todos los días vengo a este lugar, pido una malteada de chocolate y veo pasar a la gente. Tardo aquí por lo menos dos horas, a veces más. Después salgo y me quedo parada en una calle que está a tres cuadras de aquí, luego de un rato, me voy a una colina y allí veo el atardecer. En algunas ocasiones se me va el tiempo y llego a ver salir las estrellas… Creo que esa es mi rutina ¿Te parece aburrida? —expresó la rubia mientras miraba hacia la calle._

— _En realidad me parece extraña, pero lo más raro es que me la digas —dijo Haruka sin entender, pues la información la había desencajado ¿Acaso la había citado para decirle aquello? Últimamente Serena no era la misma chiquilla alegre de siempre y esperaba que no estuviera perdiendo la razón._

— _Es cierto, tienes razón, pero… —estuvo de acuerdo la rubia, que seguía aun con la mirada perdida. En ese momento, fueron interrumpidas por la camarera que traía sus órdenes: malteada de chocolate para Serena y café negro para Haruka. Se retiró del lugar y reanudaron la conversación_

— _Me encanta la malteada de chocolate y a ti, el café negro sin azúcar, ¿cierto? —preguntó, no dejando notar que eso le recordaba a Darien._

— _Cierto —respondió su acompañante, quien cada vez estaba más intrigada._

_— Te decía que sí, era raro —Serena retomó la conversación anterior —. Pero es más raro lo que te voy a decir ahora —agregó la rubia de orbes celestes._

— _¿Y qué será eso?— preguntó Haruka con la ceja arqueada._

— _Quiero que hoy me acompañes a hacer mi rutina, por favor. Sé que es raro, pero por favor, no te niegues —le pidió mirándola fijamente con expresión suplicante —. Solo será por hoy._

— _Está bien, no tienes que suplicar_. _P__ero me gustaría que me explicaras ¿Por qué yo y no tu novio? —cuestionó bastante confundida._

— _Esto solo puedo y quiero hacerlo contigo —respondió volviendo a desviar su mirada._

_Un silencio largo e incómodo las invadió. Haruka tomó un sorbo más de su café, pensando que todo era muy extraño. Nunca le había simpatizado Seiya, pero al saber que Serena prefería pasar tiempo con ella en vez de él, sintió lastima por el muchacho. La pregunta que oyó, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, la desconcertó._

— _Michiru me odia, ¿verdad? —preguntó la rubia de manera impetuosa._

— _Claro que no —contestó, sin disimular su cara de asombro —. Es solo que Darien , más que su primo, era casi su hermano, y a pesar de que lo vio sufrir con lo de Saori, jamás lo había visto en el estado en que lo encontramos la tarde que terminaste con él._

_Serena se quedó callada otra vez por largo tiempo, mientras Haruka veía sus emociones. Se había mantenido cerca de ella a pesar de la molestia de Michiru, y aunque Serena conservó su alegría por un tiempo, en los últimos meses parecía ida, desconcentrada y era raro verla sonreír. Ignoraba la razón de su tristeza, pero esperaba que no fuera lo que ella creía. La nueva pregunta soltada, casi con el mismo ímpetu que la anterior, la desconcertó._

— _¿Él está bien? —preguntó con un brillo especial en lo ojos._

_Entonces Haruka cayó en cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de Serena._

_— Sí, lo vimos el mes pasado. Le va bien en la universidad y le han ofrecido ampliar su beca para quedarse a hacer una especialidad; además probablemente haga una residencia en un hospital de allá —respondió con tranquilidad y honestidad._

_Serena, que seguía manteniendo la vista en la calle, volteó rápidamente._

— _¿Ya no regresará? —preguntó con voz temblorosa. Esa siempre había sido una posibilidad, pero le dolía, de verdad le dolía._

— _Aún no es nada seguro, pero probablemente la acepte. Está entusiasmado y se ha acoplado muy bien. Además, Karmesite lo alienta a aceptar la ampliación, le dice que es la oportunidad de su vida y que podría empezar a forjarse un futuro… —explicó con naturalidad._

_— ¿Karmesite? —preguntó la rubia, interrumpiendo la explicación de Haruka._

— _Es su amiga. Al parecer se conocieron al tropezar en el aeropuerto cuando él llegó, luego resultaron ser vecinos y no se separan desde entonces —informó Haruka, sin notar el efecto que causaban sus palabras en la rubia._

_Nuevamente un silencio incomodo las inundó. Serena suspiró y volvió a mirar a la calle. Haruka que ya se había dado cuenta de todo, trató de tranquilizarla._

— _Es solo su amiga, cabeza de bombón. No tienen nada más —habló tratando de levantarle el ánimo._

_Serena no respondió a las palabras de Haruka y repentinamente se levantó de su asiento._

— _Creo que es hora de retomar el plan. Nos toca a ir a la calle que está a tres cuadras de aquí, y además, hoy quiero agregar un paseo por el parque._

_Haruka asintió con la cabeza, dejando unos billetes para pagar. Luego ambas salieron, dirigiéndose a la salida. _

_Llegaron a la calle que Serena mencionó, algo que desconcertó a Haruka, ya que ahí, no había nada; sin embargo pudo notar como a Serena se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, como rememorando algo. Después se dirigieron al parque central número diez. No habían conversado mucho, lo que era extraño para Haruka, ya que Serena solía ser muy parlanchina._

— _Dime Haruka, él… ¿alguna vez te ha dicho que se quiere volver a enamorar? —preguntó la chica de ojos celestes._

_Haruka estuvo tentada de decirle que la última vez que lo vio, seguía tan enamorado de ella como la última vez, o quizás más; que no había hecho más que preguntar cómo estaba y qué si era feliz o si se había enfermado. Sin embargo, decidió callar y solo le respondió lo que creyó prudente._

— _Nunca ha comentado nada, pero bueno, ya sabes cómo es él —declaró Haruka dando el tema por zanjado._

_Serena asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía caminando, pero de pronto paró en seco y se quedó helada ante la imagen que veían sus ojos, algo que jamás imaginó. Sin darse cuenta, se fue acercando mientras era seguida por Haruka, que no había notado lo que Serena veía hasta que estuvieron más cerca. Entonces lo vio y la ira se apoderó de ella ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Quién diablos se creía ese sujeto? Controlándose un poco, hizo acto de presencia._

— _Buenas Tardes. Es un verdadero honor encontrarme con tan agradable escena —habló la voz sarcástica de Haruka, ocasionando que la joven pareja interrumpiera el beso que los unía, para encontrarse con la mirada taladrante de Haruka y los ojos vidriosos de Serena._

_Por una fracción de segundo todo quedó en silencio, con cuatro rostros, que reflejaban distintas emociones. Se podía ver dolor, decepción, desesperación e ira._

— _Bombón, yo puedo explicarlo —mencionó el joven de cabellera azabache —. Esto no es lo que parece —explicaba desesperado intentando acercarse a ella._

— _Ni se te ocurra, Kou. No te le vuelvas a acercar, ni a ponerle un solo dedo encima, o de lo contrario, te arrepentirás —amenazó una muy molesta Haruka._

— _Perdóname Sere. Te juro que nunca he querido lastimarte. Te aseguro que nunca planeamos esto, es sólo que las cosas se nos fueron saliendo de las manos y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya no pudimos parar —explicaba desesperada y entre lágrimas, una chica de cabello negro y ojos violáceos._

— _Guarda silencio Hotaru, y deja de dar explicaciones tontas. De una u otra manera la traición siempre será una traición —gritó Haruka con voz gélida, ocasionando que Hotaru bajara la cabeza y se sintiera más miserable de lo que ya se sentía._

— _Esto… esto… es demasiado… Yo no puedo con todo esto… no puedo —gritó la joven rubia de orbes celeste, con la voz entrecortada y ojos cristalizados —. Era lo último… lo último que necesitaba… para sentirme completamente miserable —apenas terminó de decirlo, no pudo más y empezó a correr mientras las lágrimas contenidas eran derramadas sin parar. Era mucho el dolor el que sentía ya que, después de todo, nada había valido la pena. Tanto dolor y sufrimiento habían sido reducidos a nada ¿Por qué se habían engañado los dos? Ninguno lo quiso, pero terminaron dañados._

_Seiya intentó seguirla pero fue interceptado por Haruka._

— _Te dije que no te le volvieras a acercar —le dijo, mientras le propinaba un golpe en el estómago y después corría tras su acompañante._

.

.

— Bombón juro que nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño pero yo… —no puede terminar la frase porque es interrumpido por la chica sentada frente a la ventana.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó algo intrigada.

— ¿Perdón? —es lo que logra responder el chico.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás con Hotaru? Y quiero la verdad.

— Ocho meses —respondió el chico. Serena sonrío irónicamente.

— Wow, eso es sorprendente, considerando que llevábamos once de relación —le dijo con evidente sarcasmo —. Y dime —agregó —¿Algún día pensabas decírmelo?

— Intente decírtelo desde que inició, pero no quería lastimarte. Todo es culpa mía. Hotaru siempre dijo que deberíamos decirte, pero tenía miedo de que te pusieras en el estado en el que estás —dijo Seiya, justificándose.

Por un instante el silencio reino en aquella habitación. Era un silencio incómodo para Seiya, ella no pronunciaba palabra y eso lo desesperaba. Hubiera preferido que le gritara y le reclamara, a tener que soportar ese silencio. Se podía enfrentar a su ira, pero su silencio, era una verdadera tortura.

— ¿Piensas que estoy así por ti? —preguntó la chica al fin, en un tono tranquilo y aún sin despegar su vista de la ventana.

— Bueno, no le encuentro otra explicación —respondió él, algo inseguro.

— No voy a negar que tu traición me afectó... Nunca esperé eso de ti, pero esa no es la razón por la cual me encuentro así —aseguró apartando su vista de la ventana y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, provocando así una sensación de culpa en Seiya.

La Serena que tenía enfrente no era ni la sombra de la que él conocía. Su rostro lucía apagado y sus ojos rojos por el llanto, transmitían dolor y una inmensa ¿soledad? ¿Acaso Serena se sentía sola?… y si era así, ¿Por qué? Ella había dicho que no era por su traición, entonces, ¿Cuál era la razón de su tristeza? No pudiendo contenerse, se arriesgó a preguntar.

— ¿Quieres explicarme? Porque no puedo comprender la soledad que reflejan tus ojos.

Serena sonrió con melancolía.

— Yo creí que me conocías, pero veo que estaba equivocada —Serena sintió una opresión en el pecho y luego suspiró con pesadez —. El sentimiento de soledad, que dices reflejan ahora mis ojos, comenzó hace un año —no pudo soltar otro suspiro pesado —. Creo que debo empezar por el principio... Las cosas comenzaron cuando regresaste. Yo creí recuperar a mi mejor amigo y comencé a salir contigo más de lo que debía, ocasionando así que mi cabeza se revolviera. Debido a que te había extrañado tanto, empecé a tener sentimientos extraños. Me sentía a gusto a tu lado, me sentía protegida, mimada, aceptada, valorada; fue algo extraño y después, cuando mostraste interés en mí, confundí el sentimiento que sentía, con el amor que algún día te tuve… si es que a eso se le podía llamar amor.

Para cuando terminó su relato, las lágrimas ya habían empezado a correr por su rostro. Hizo una breve pausa y después continúo con voz temblorosa.

— Toda esa confusión me llevó a creer que lo que sentía por Darien no era amor, así que decidí terminar con él para poder estar contigo. Me dejé llevar por el sueño de que tú y yo estábamos destinados, así que le rompí el corazón. Pero ¿sabes qué fue lo peor? —preguntó entre el llanto.

— Bombón yo te juro que… —ella no lo dejó hablar.

— Te pregunté que si sabes que fue lo peor —lo cortó con un grito ahogado, lleno de dolor y desesperación.

— No… no lo sé —contestó el chico casi en susurro.

— Lo peor fue, que cuando le rompí el corazón, pude sentir su dolor, porque el mío también se rompió. Sentí claramente desgarrarse mi alma y como se fragmentaba en pedazos mi corazón. Me odié por eso, porque sabía que era lo mismo que él sentía, por eso en aquel momento quise retractarme, pero mi maldita obsesión contigo y con el sueño que tenía de niña no me dejó —soltó un par de sollozos manteniendo una leve pausa —. A partir de ese día, intenté convencer a todos de que lo que sentía por ti era amor, pero en realidad, era a mí a la que trataba de convencer —dijo intensificando más su llanto y con un grito de dolor continuó —. Y aunque la mayoría logró convencerse de que mi AMOR por ti era real, jamás logre convencerme a mí misma —confesó con rabia. Serena ya no pronunció más palabras. Solo lloraba desconsoladamente, hundiendo la cabeza en sus manos. Seiya intentó acercarse a ella para consolarla, pero no se lo permitió —. No me toques Seiya Kou, no te atrevas a volver a tocarme —le advirtió —¿Por qué tenías que regresar Seiya? ¿Por qué tenías que confundirme? ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan tonta y terca? ¿Por qué tenías que traicionarme, ocasionando que me sintiera más miserable de lo que ya era? Hiciste que sintiera que nada valió la pena.

Seiya solo podía ver a la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga y a la que creyó sería el amor de su vida. Se sentía culpable e impotente. Él jamás había querido hacerle daño, era su amiga y la amaba, no con amor de hombre, sino más bien el de un hermano. Le dolía, sí, le dolía mucho verla sufrir de esa manera.

— ¿Cómo llegamos a esto bombón? ¿Cómo pudimos hacernos tanto daño? ¿Cómo fue que no pudimos parar a tiempo? Perdóname bombón, de verdad perdóname. Yo te quiero, de verdad te quiero mucho, aunque no esté enamorado de ti. No entiendo cómo nos dejamos llevar por nuestro pasado, afectando nuestro futuro —declaró tristemente.

— Vete Seiya. Creí que podía hablar contigo pero no puedo. Sé que en esto, yo tuve más culpa que tú, pero no puedo seguir viéndote. Márchate por favor —le pidió y en su voz era palpable el dolor, pero sobre todo la tristeza y la desolación, pues ella se sentía realmente sola.

Seiya se marchó con un sentimiento de culpa incontrolable, nunca quiso hacerle daño y sin embargo se lo había hecho, y aunque quisiera, ya nada podía hacer.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

El sol estaba en el centro del cielo. Sin duda sería un buen día, pero la emoción que irradiaban cuatro jovencitas en las afueras de una casa, nada tenía que ver con el buen clima. Ellas se habían emocionado porque su fiel amiga al fin había salido del trance en el que se encontraba, por lo que se encontraban renuentes a creer que fuera real.

— ¿Estás segura que nos atenderá, Rei? —preguntó la jovencita mientras enroscaba uno de sus dorados cabellos. Tenía esa costumbre cuando estaba nerviosa.

— Sí. Ella me dijo que regresara hoy, y que si querían, podían venir—respondió la aludida.

— Le prepare pie de limón, espero que le guste —agregó la chica castaña —. Lo hice con mucho cariño.

— Claro que le gustará, Lita, eso ni lo dudes. Serena es una glotoncita —intentó bromear la más inteligente del grupo.

— Bueno, que esperamos. Toquemos de una vez —dijo una muy alegre Mina, mientras oprimía una y otra vez el timbre.

— Mina, pareces una niña. Con una sola vez era suficiente —Rei la regañó, y pensaba seguir haciéndolo, pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una bella rubia de orbes celestes.

— Sabía que eran ustedes. Solo a Mina se le ocurriría tocar de esa manera —expresó Serena, con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

— Amiga, que gusto. Creí que nunca volvería verte —manifestó una muy alegre Mina, pero con un tono melodramático. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, se le lanzó colgándose de su cuello, ocasionando que Serena riera nerviosamente por su comportamiento, que a pesar de las buenas intenciones, la hacían sentir incomoda.

— Mina, pero que exagerada eres. Hazte a un lado para que las demás podamos saludar a Serena —reclamó Rei, algo irritada por la actitud infantil de su amiga.

Así todas se dispusieron a saludar a su rubia amiga, entrando una a una a la casa.

— ¿Estás sola? —preguntó Ami.

— Si, mis papás decidieron que era mejor darme privacidad con ustedes. Bueno en realidad fue idea de mi papá, que anda muy consentidor. Mamá dejó preparada la comida, así que podrán quedarse toda la tarde sin necesidad de que se mueran de hambre —intentó bromear la chica de peinado gracioso.

Nadie quiso interrumpir el momento de calma, así que comieron plácidamente, entre plática y plática, sobre cómo habían pasado esas dos semanas sin Serena; y alguno que otro comentario pícaro de Mina sobre los chicos guapos que circulaban en la ciudad y de como no podía esperar para mostrarle a un chico hermoso que había conocido. Llegada la hora del postre, las pláticas cambiarían de rumbo.

— Pie de limón. Gracias Lita, me encanta —dijo muy emocionada Serena.

— ¿Qué les parece si recogemos todo y tomamos el postre en la habitación de Serena? —sugirió Rei.

— ¡Sí! —exclamaron todas.

Una vez en la habitación, Rei, Serena y Mina tomaron asiento en la cama, mientras Lita y Ami, en un cómodo sillón frente a ellas.

— ¿Qué paso ayer? —preguntó Rei, que había estado preocupada todo este tiempo.

— Nada —declaró Serena, continuando después con una explicación —. Creí que estaba lista para enfrentar a Seiya, pero no fue así. Pensaba decirle que él no tenía la culpa, pero no pude —manifestó la rubia con un dejo de tristeza.

— Él tiene la culpa Sere y por eso no pudiste amiga —expresó la rubia extrovertida, con toda la calma que siempre la había caracterizado.

— No. Sé que no es así, y ya no puedo seguir con esta mentira. Ya no puedo seguir engañándolas, ni engañándome a mí misma —deliberó firmemente Serena.

— Explícate Serena —pidió Ami, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

— Yo estaba deprimida. Desde hace mucho venía arrastrando esta tristeza, y la traición de Seiya fue sólo el detonante para dejarme vencer… La verdad es que nunca he dejado de amar a Darien y eso es lo que me tenía así. Esa fue la razón por la que me encerré estas dos semanas, para llorar todo lo que no lloré por su partida y durante su ausencia —confesó al fin —. Pero ya no quiero estar así y por eso decidí que era hora de romper con ese estado. Aunque siga sintiendo ese vacío que siento desde que lo dejé, tengo que aprender a vivir con ello; después de todo, fui yo la que se equivocó —sentenció tristemente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado que no amaba a Seiya y que sólo se había dejado deslumbrar. Se había confundido, y al que realmente amaba, era al chico al que, irónicamente, le había partido el corazón; y eso no se lo había dicho a nadie. Había guardado el secreto celosamente, era un autocastigo que se había impuesto, guardando en el fondo de su corazón ese sentimiento. Porque sabía que no tenía derecho a tenerlo, cuando ella misma le había dicho que no era amor. Le habían dolido esos ocho meses en los que se esforzó por aparentar que amaba a Seiya y eran ocho, porque se dio cuenta, y admitió para sí misma que se había equivocado, después de tres meses de relación con él; sin embargo, se había negado a hacer algo para cambiarlo porque le costaba admitir ante los demás esa verdad. Y aunque ahora ya era tarde, el hacerlo la hacía sentirse liberada.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Nadie sabía que decir para animar a su amiga, ya que después de todo, a ellas no las pudo engañar nunca. Pero las palabras "Te lo dijimos" no eran las que querría oír Serena ahora y tampoco las que ellas querrían decir.

— ¿Por qué no lo buscas? —dejó salir Mina de repente, mientras se llevaba una cucharada de pie a la boca.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Serena, incrédula.

— Búscalo —repitió Mina otra vez, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas —. Ve y dile: "Darien, fui una verdadera idiota al dejarte y lo admito, pero por favor, te suplico que me dejes volver a tu lado".

Todas se quedaron viendo a Mina con los ojos abiertos.

— Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? —preguntó Serena.

— Claro que no —volvió a decir con esa sencillez que la caracterizaba —. Creo que es lo más serio que he dicho —afirmó Mina, tranquila. Después de todo así era ella, simple. Para ella todo tenía solución, y si te encontrabas al borde de un precipicio, a punto de caer, ella encontraría una manera de evitarlo sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. "Querer es poder" Ese era su lema, y le había funcionado siempre.

— Bueno, la verdad es que yo creo que eso no sería justo para Darien —habló Rei decidida, y todas la quedaron viendo ante la negativa tan directa que había soltado. De inmediato ella se apresuró a aclarar —. Piénsenlo. Ser el plato de segunda mesa no es agradable para nadie ¿Por qué Darien tiene que ser la excepción? Él merece algo más que eso — Rei calló al notar lo que sus palabras hacían en Serena. Sin quererlo, le había recordado que lo había dejado como segundón y eso a Serena le dolía. Al ver como sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir, volvió a hablar —. Sin embargo, una debe luchar por su felicidad y aunque detesto darle la razón a Mina, la verdad es que… no es tan descabellada su idea. Puedes intentarlo —manifestó.

— Están locas chicas. Darien está en USA —intentó ser razonable, Ami.

— Es por eso que lo valoraría más, Ami. Si el chico que me rompió el corazón atravesara el océano para decirme que tomó una mala decisión y quiere regresar conmigo, yo no dudaría en aceptarlo —apoyó la chica castaña a sus demás amigas. Un argumento que Ami no pudo rebatir, aunque creyera que las palabras de Lita fueran las de una chica que siempre estaba en busca del amor, a pesar de no haberlo encontrado aún.

— Aunque las cosas fueran como ustedes dicen chicas, yo no tengo forma de ir a USA —dijo Serena, con los ánimos decaídos.

— Por eso no te preocupes. Yo, Mina Aino, diseñaré un plan, sino dejaré de ser "la diosa del amor" —gritó entusiasta, levantándose con la mano en alto y formando la señal de victoria.

— Y nosotras la ayudaremos para que no arruine todo —secundó Rei, con voz autoritaria, a pesar de que en primera instancia había lanzado una negativa.

— Ya verás Serena, todo saldrá bien ¿Verdad Ami? —preguntó la castaña, tratando de ganar el apoyo y aprobación de la más inteligente del grupo.

— Yo soy la que le da forma a los planes de Mina. No podrían sin mí —bromeó con una sonrisa pues, a pesar de todo, ella jamás dejaría solas a sus amigas.

Esa noche Serena pudo dormir plácidamente, todo gracias al nuevo rayo de esperanza que ahora tenía, el de poder recuperar la felicidad que algún día dejó escapar.

.

**Dos semanas más tarde**

.

Haruka salió sigilosamente de la habitación. Su celular había sonado hacía un par de minutos, despertándola de su sueño. Afortunadamente Michiru no lo había escuchado, porque de lo contrario, ahora estaría cuestionándola. No quería discutir de nuevo con ella, ya que bastante caro le había costado la última vez: ¡dos semanas durmiendo en el sillón!... y todo porque le había dicho que debería decirle a Darien que Serena ya no estaba con Seiya. Ella había montado en cólera y le había dicho no haría eso aunque se congelara el infierno.

Haruka llegó a la sala y atendió.

— Tenoh —un grito de exclamación y recriminación se oyó del otro lado. Haruka suspiró. Mina siempre era escandalosa y exagerada —. Estaba dormida Mina ¿Para qué me llamas? —Mina le contestó que quería verla de inmediato, por lo que ambas quedaron en encontrarse en el Crown después de que Haruka lograra evadir a Michiru, pues Mina no quería que se enterara, para que no se opusiera.

Más tarde Haruka empezaba a exasperarse ante el retraso de Mina. Cuando por fin la vio entrar alegremente, sonrió, pues Mina era tan fresca que no le preocupaba llegar tarde.

— ¿Qué estás tramando? —preguntó Haruka de sopetón, pues la risa pícara que Mina llevaba, le decía que algo se traía entre manos.

Mina rio más ampliamente y de repente se acercó demasiado a Haruka, haciendo que esta se pusiera de pie, momento que aprovechó para colgarse de su brazo y decir:

— Tú me vas a llevar a tu departamento a hablar con Michiru.

Haruka trataba de zafarse de su agarre, mientras preguntaba.

Y se puede saber ¿de qué quieres hablar tú con Michiru?

Ella contestó sonriente.

De Serena, es obvio.

Haruka palideció y luego gritó.

— Estás loca. Michiru me mandará al sillón por un mes —después calló al darse cuenta que todos volteaban a verla, ocasionando que se sonrojara. Mina soltó a Haruka, luego se la quedó viendo y en sus ojos se asomaron unas lágrimas.

—Te lo suplico, es importante —imploró y dramatizó —. La felicidad de nuestros amigos depende de nosotras. Si voy y toco, no me abrirá, pero si la agarro de sorpresa, no le quedará de otra que escucharme.

Haruka suspiró y dijo:

Debo estar loca.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Respondiendo rw

**yssareyes48:** ¿verdad que sí? Yo pienso que fue algo bobo, pero tampoco podía mendigar amor

**brujitadcc:** Sí Carlita sentirse atraido por una persona cuándo ya está saliendo con alguien es muy común y eso fue lo que le pasó a él, pues deja claro que no está enamorado de ella.


	8. Olvidarte nunca

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Taqueuchi, la historia es completamente de mi propiedad.**

**Hola, bueno cómo cada miercoles aquí está la actualización. No sé si les guste, por que al parecer a mi bella editora Kary, no le agradó mucho. Recuerdo que al principio del fic dije que este Darien me pone de malas y no mentí, pero a la vez es tan lindo. Debo decir que este capitulo surgió despues de escuchar una canción que lleva el mismo nombre que el capítulo. No creo que la conozcan por que es vieja, además de que no crea que sea su tipo de musica. Yo y la musica que escucho, soy rara lo sé. Bueno ya no las entretengo más y las dejo leer.**

**CAPITULO 8: OLVIDARTE NUNCA**

TRES MESES ANTES

— Darien, abre la puerta… Por favor Darien, llevas encerrado allí toda la tarde —suplicaba la chica, mientras golpeaba insistentemente la puerta y las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos. Se sentía culpable; jamás pensó que él lo tomaría de esa manera, pero era algo que no podía seguir guardando más en su corazón —. Darien, por favor discúlpame. No quise ofenderte con lo que te dije, y tampoco quise hablar mal de ella. Abre por favor, no quiero que nuestra amistad termine por esto —volvió a suplicar con voz temblorosa, llevando un mechón rebelde de su cabello negro azulado detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Lograste que te abriera? —preguntó su joven hermana Berjerite, una chica dulce cuyo cabello azul platinado siempre estaba sujetado en una corta trenza. Había acompañado a su hermana hasta el edificio, y a petición de esta, se había quedado en la planta baja; pero al pasar tanto tiempo y no tener noticias de ella, supuso que algo andaba mal, pues de lo contrario, Karmesite la hubiera llamado para decirle que todo estaba bien.

— No Berjerite, y empiezo a preocuparme. Nunca creí que le afectara tanto lo que le dije, pero… no soportaba seguir callando —reconoció tristemente. Le había confesado hacía mucho tiempo a su hermana, su amor por aquel hombre que la consideraba sólo como una amiga. Esta le había dicho que tenía dos opciones: callar y seguir como su amiga, o bien, hablar y arriesgarse a perder su amistad. Había decidido callar durante mucho tiempo, hasta que ya no pudo más y se lo confesó, llevándola a los resultados actuales.

— Tranquila hermana, ya verás que pronto estará mejor. Dale tiempo —la consoló su hermana mayor regalándole una cálida sonrisa —. Anda, vamos a casa.

— No. No me muevo de aquí hasta que abra. Por favor ve y dile a Kalaberite y Petzite que yo después voy.

Berjerite decidió que era mejor no presionar a su hermana, pues la conocía bien. Desde la muerte de sus padres, cuando solo eran unas niñas, se habían vuelto más unidas; es por eso que sabía que no se movería de allí hasta que el chico abriera, pero no obstante, titubeó un poco antes de decidir marcharse.

.

.

El interior del departamento estaba en penumbras, solo con la escasa luz que se colaba por las cortinas. Recostado en el sofá, se encontraba el chico de orbes zafiro, con la mano derecha sujetando un retrato y el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, acariciando el rostro que aparecía en él. La nostalgia y el dolor llegaban a hacerle compañía; sin siquiera proponérselo comenzó a cuestionar todo aquello que en su momento no cuestionó. Las preguntas se acumularon en su mente y sin darse cuenta ya las estaba diciendo en voz alta.

— ¿Por qué Serena? ¿Por qué no pudiste amarme como yo a ti? ¿Por qué no pudimos estar juntos? ¿Por qué nuestra historia tenía que terminar así? ¿En qué momento dejaste de amarme? ¿O será cierto que nunca me amaste? ¿De verdad me habrás olvidado? ¿Olvidaste nuestra promesa? ¿Cómo hago para olvidarte? ¿Cómo olvidar la promesa que te hice, si la llevo muy dentro en mi corazón? —el suspiro que soltó con melancolía, evocó sus antiguos recuerdos.

.

_Su cuerpo se aferraba al de él, y sus manos sujetaban con fuerza su brazo. El fresco viento agitaba sus dorados cabellos y la luna hacía resplandecer su bello rostro. Habían estado mucho tiempo en silencio, disfrutando del hermoso panorama, hasta que la jovencita comentó._

**—** _La luna está hermosa ¿verdad Darien? —el chico sonrió de forma dulce por la ternura que su novia le provocaba, pero en vez de responder con un simple "Sí", atinó a decir._

— _No más que tú, mi amor —provocando un sonrojo en el hermoso rostro de su novia. Cosa que a él le pareció adorable._

—_Darien, no juegues conmigo —pronunció la chica con bastante nerviosismo. A pesar de que él siempre era lindo con ella, a veces pensaba que todo era parte de una broma._

**—** _Jamás lo haría. Eres una chica hermosa, con unos ojos hermosos. Esos ojitos celestes que me encantan y que nunca olvidaría, jamás —el sonrojo que había iluminado el rostro de la chica, se tiñó todavía más, pero pronto, y sin dar tiempo a nada, su expresión cambió. Se iluminaron sus lindos ojitos y dijo._

**—** _Darien, hagamos una promesa. Prometamos que nunca nos olvidaremos el uno del otro —él sonrió al escucharla. No era necesario porque él jamás la olvidaría. ¿Cómo podría olvidar aquella sonrisa? O esa mirada, que le hacía palpitar el corazón. _

— _No necesito prometértelo, ya que nunca lo haré; pero si te hace feliz, lo prometo —afirmó._

**—** _No, Darien. La promesa es que, aunque estemos lejos, con otras personas, o que simplemente uno de los dos ya no quiera al otro, jamás nos olvidaremos; nos llevaremos siempre dentro de nuestro corazón, como algo hermoso —él sonrío una vez más. Ese también era su sueño, que ella nunca lo olvidara y que a pesar de la distancia o en caso de que ella estuviera en otros brazos, lo llevara en su corazón; aunque imploraba que jamás se apartara de él._

**— **_De acuerdo. Prometo que si algún día tenemos que separarnos, vivir lejos o simplemente dejo de amarte, jamás voy a olvidarte. Te llevaré siempre en mi corazón —Serena lo abrazó feliz, sintiéndose satisfecha. Después de darle una sonrisa, prometió lo mismo, sellando aquella promesa con un cálido beso._

_._

Los recuerdos se disiparon y los cuestionamientos regresaron, más dolorosamente que antes.

**—** ¿Cómo arrancar tu recuerdo, sin llevarme en ello el corazón?, ¿Cómo olvidar tus ojos celestes que proyectaban vida? ¿Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa, si ella hacia latir mi corazón? ¿Cómo olvidarte mi amor, si jure contigo… olvidarte nunca?

Los golpes en la puerta volvieron a escucharse e hicieron a Darien girar la vista hacia esta. Las nuevas súplicas de la chica del otro lado se clavaron más hondo en él. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho había sido producto del dolor, pero quizás no estuviera tan errada.

**—** Darien, hablemos. Sé que me excedí, pero por favor, no me hagas esto. Déjame hablar contigo.

Con un suspiro pesado, volvió a hablarle al retrato.

**—** Tal vez ella tenga razón en todo lo que me dijo. Debería dejarte ir ya y seguir mi vida sin ti, aunque con ello se me parta el corazón —cerrando los ojos y pegando a su pecho el retrato que sujetaba, llegaron a su mente los hechos ocurridos esa mañana.

.

— _Entonces ¿Debo confirmar esta misma semana Dr. Smith? —preguntó a su respetable maestro y rector de la universidad. Apenas había llegado a la facultad, le habían dicho que su presencia era requerida en la Rectoría. Él, como buen estudiante, acudió, pero nunca cruzó por su cabeza, que recibiría la noticia que cambiaría su vida._

—_Sí, quieren__ saber para ya no seguir buscando otro residente. Si me permites decirte, hijo —Darien no se molestó por el apelativo cariñoso brindado por su mentor, ya que él también le tenía el cariño y el respeto que se le tiene a un padre —, esta oportunidad es única y no se te volverá a presentar una igual. Eres talentoso y por eso se fijaron en ti, así que aprovecha._

**—** _Si, tiene razón, pero aun así debo pensarlo. Si no le molesta, mañana por la tarde le confirmo._

**—** _Ok Darien. Esperaré ansioso tu respuesta, ya que esto también le traerá más prestigio a la Universidad._

_Darien se levantó de la silla y salió de la oficina del rector. Al estar completamente fuera, se sorprendió por la voz de su amiga a sus espaldas._

— _¿Qué te dijo?_

_Darien volteó, sin dejar desaparecer la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, pero con una sonrisa en este._

_—Pensé que te habías marchado. Te dije que te alcanzaría en la cafetería, Karmesite._

— _¿Bromeas? Yo no podía esperar con los nervios que tengo ¿Me vas a decir o no? ¿Para qué te llamó?_

**—**_Claro, pero vamos a la cafetería y te cuento._

_Ambos se dirigieron rumbo a la cafetería, mientras platicaban de cosas triviales. Al llegar, Darien pidió café negro sin azúcar, mientras comenzaba su relato, y Karmesite, un frape moka._

**—** _Recuerdas que me ofrecieron hacer una residencia en NewYork—Presbyterian._

**—** _Claro. Ya te he dicho que es una oportunidad única, y que no tienes nada que pensar; que la tomaras y ya._

**—** _Lo mismo dijo el doctor Smith, pero la verdad no estoy seguro. Quería regresar a Tokio pronto; allá está mi familia y podría hacer la residencia en el Hospital Central._

_Karmesite se molestó por la respuesta. ¿Familia? Esa era la peor excusa que pudiera haberle dado._

**—**_Pues si quieres regresar, simplemente rechaza la oferta y ya. No sé para que lo piensas tanto —le espetó molesta, pues suponía cuál era la verdadera razón para querer regresar._

_La actitud de su amiga, que siempre era cálida, lo desconcertó, sin embargo respondió tranquilo._

**_—_**_ No estoy seguro. El hospital donde me ofrecen la residencia, es uno de los más prestigiosos de Estados Unidos y no quisiera desaprovechar esta oportunidad; pero eso significaría no regresar a Tokio y dejar de ver a Michiru. Sabes que es como una hermana para mí._

**—** _Si claro, Michiru… la que te viene a visitar periódicamente —expresó sarcástica._

**—** _No sé por qué siento que estás molesta y noto sarcasmo es tus palabras._

**—** _Que ocurrencia, ¿Por qué tendría que estar molesta? —preguntó la chica, sin deshacerse de la ironía de su voz._

_Sin tener respuesta a la pregunta, el silencio los irrumpió durante largo tiempo. Darien estaba confundido por la actitud de su amiga, mientras que ella estaba dolida, pues significaba que no había ninguna oportunidad para ella._

_Después del largo silencio, Karmesite emitió un profundo suspiro y luego preguntó._

**—** _¿Por qué Darien? Ella te dejó ¿Por qué aún piensas en ella?_

**—** _¿Disculpa? ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó, haciéndose el desentendido._

**—** _Que quieres regresar a Tokio para verla a ella —le espetó casi gritando, y en sus palabras se podía notar dolor._

**—** _No sé a qué te refieres —expresó él, sin inmutarse._

**—** _Sí, lo sabes. No has podido sacarla de tu mente; vives pensando en ella todo el tiempo, sueñas con regresar a Tokio y que ella te diga que te ama, a pesar de que sabes que eso no pasará._

**—** _Eso no es cierto. Yo sé que nuestra historia llegó a su fin hace mucho._

**—** _No te engañes a ti mismo, Darien Chiba. No has aceptado que ella te dejó, que ya no te ama y que nunca lo hizo porque nunca te amó. Si lo hubiera hecho, no te hubiera dejado. Si hubiera sido yo, te hubiera retenido._

**—** _Ya te dije que lo acepté hace mucho —recalcó enojado porque ella tenía esa actitud para con él, además de que le recordaba su terrible dolor._

**—** _Mientes y sabes que mientes. Dime ¿Por qué aun conservas su retrato? Ella ya no es tu novia y ya no tiene por qué estar ahí ¿Por qué no has quitado ese retrato de tu sala? Por Dios, Darien, ya pasó casi un año y aun no tienes nuevas experiencias._

**_Darien se sintió molesto por el ataque, y aunque en un principio decidió no aclararle las cosas, optó por decirle la razón._**

**—** _Es un recuerdo. Parte de mi pasado, uno muy lindo si me permites decirte. Y no me interesa tener nuevas experiencias._

_A Karmesite se le partió el corazón en aquel momento, aun así, no se detuvo._

**—** _No te interesan porque no dejas de pensar en ella. Piensa Darien, ella está con otro ahora. Tal vez algún día tenga hijos y sea feliz, y tú que ¿Piensas quedarte solo? También tienes derecho a ser feliz._

**_—_**_ Yo soy feliz si ella lo es, y me niego a empezar de nuevo con alguien que no sea ella._

**—** _¿Lo ves? No quieres resignarte a perderla. Si ella llegara ahora y te dijera que quiere regresar contigo, de seguro le dirías que sí, sin dudarlo… Anda, atrévete a negarlo… atrévete —lo retó la chica, casi gritando, a lo que el chico respondió de la misma forma._

**—** _Si, aun la amo… Y si al pasar el tiempo, en algún momento, se propone regresar conmigo, yo estaría allí y volvería con ella sin pensarlo. No sé por qué te molesta, si tú misma dijiste que debería luchar por ella —le gritó con dolor, pues había reprimido durante mucho tiempo aquella verdad._

**—** _¿Y por qué tuviste que esperar tanto para hacerlo? ¿Por qué ahora que tienes la oportunidad de permanecer lejos de su vida, quieres regresar con ella?_

**—** _Porque no estaba seguro de que valiera la pena regresar, pero ahora sé que ella merece eso y más —respondió evasivamente. A Karmesite le dolió tanto amor incondicional y susurró "No lo vale" mientras empezaba a llorar. Darien no escuchó el susurró y preguntó _**_—_**_¿Estás bien? _**_—_**_Karmesite no respondió y decidió atacar de nuevo._

**—** _Mientes. Sabes que no has regresado porque tienes miedo de encontrarla feliz; de comprobar que ya te olvidó… de saber que nunca te amó._

— _Quizás._

— _¿Quizás? Por todos los cielos, acéptalo de una buena vez._

**— **_Sí. Tengo miedo de verla feliz con otro —concedió al fin —. Tengo miedo que planee formar una vida con otro y por eso no he regresado, porque me niego a que eso ocurra, a saber que la perdí para siempre… Y eso a ti no tiene por qué importarte. Karmesite ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi vida? —le gritó exasperado y con dolor._

**— **_Porque… porque yo te amo —le confesó con un grito ahogado._

_Darien se quedó helado. Nunca espero oír esa confesión de la que consideraba su mejor amiga. Sospechaba hace algún tiempo que ella tenia sentimientos más profundos por él, pero siempre los hizo de lado, creyendo que eran figuraciones suyas. Ahora la tenía enfrente, llorando y expresando todo lo que sentía._

**—** _Yo te amo Darien y ya no puedo seguir callando. He estado reteniendo este sentimiento desde hace mucho pero no quería perder tu amistad… ¿Lo ves? me conformo con tan poco y tú no dejas de pensar en ella._

**— **_No debiste decirme eso, yo… aún no estoy listo. Esto no puede ser, no debe ser —expresó confundido._

_Después de unos minutos donde solo se oían los sollozos de Karmesite, el sonido de las palabras se volvió a escuchar._

**—** _Déjala ir Darien. Deja que se vaya, ya no la retengas más y déjame entrar en tu corazón. Olvídate de una mujer que no te ama y ábreme tu corazón. Yo si te amo. Déjame demostrártelo._

**—** _No sé qué decir, mejor dicho, si sé. Karmesite yo te quiero, pero solo te veo como amiga._

**— **_Porque amas a una mujer que no te valoró y que no supo ver todo el amor que le profesabas. Que te hizo a un lado en cuanto tuvo la primera oportunidad, que jugó con tus sentimientos y que de seguro ya ni te recuerda. Y que tal vez te engañó antes de terminar contigo —la última acusación solo la hizo por desesperación y dolor._

**— **_Cállate. No vuelvas a expresarte mal de ella, además… ella sería incapaz de haberme engañado —susurró lo último con dolor, pues aunque no hubiera sido un engaño, recordó el beso que le dio a Seiya. Temiendo ser más grosero con su amiga decidió marcharse — ¿Sabes qué, Karmesite? Mejor me voy, no quiero continuar con esta "plática". _

_Y sacando dinero de su billetera dejó pagadas las bebidas, para después levantarse y retirase dejando a Karmesite llorando en plena cafetería._

_._

**— **Podrán pasar los días y los años, y a pesar de todo, cumpliré mi promesa mi amor… te lo juro —prometió mientras besaba el retrato de la chica —… Pero es hora de dejarte ir, de sacarte de mi vida, aunque nunca logre sacarte de mi corazón. Es hora de dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante con mi vida, sin que tú estés en ella.

Darien se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a una mesa que estaba en la sala. Abrió el cajón de esta y metió el retrato de la mujer, que era y sería por siempre, el amor de su vida.

Después de cerrarlo bajo llave, suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, encontrándose con la chica sentada en el piso y abrazando sus rodillas. Darien se sintió culpable al ver los ojos rojos de Karmesite; ella era su amiga y la quería, aunque no la amara; y saber que él era el causante de su dolor, lo lastimaba.

**—**Mejor entra, estarás más cómoda —le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Karmesite, sin detenerse a pensar, se abalanzó hacia él, colgándose del cuello y con voz ahogada le pidió perdón.

**—** Perdóname Darien, no quiero que te alejes de mí. Juro que reprimiré mis sentimientos, me conformaré con ser tu amiga, pero no me saques de tu vida. Por favor perdóname —le suplicaba desesperada.

**—**Tranquila Karmesite, todo está bien; todo estará bien ahora... Tienes razón, es hora de seguir —le aseguró sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla —. Es hora de comenzar de nuevo.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Actualidad

Corría apresuradamente. Llegaría tarde a la reunión con sus amigas y Rei seguramente la reprendería. Aunque no podía culparla, había tenido que rogar mucho para ser escuchada y dudaba que hubiera sido solo ella la que logró el objetivo, porque mucho había tenido que ver la ayuda de Haruka. Al entrar a las instalaciones del Crown Center, pudo vislumbrar a sus amigas en una mesa del rincón. De inmediato se reunió con ellas y sin saludar siquiera, gritó emocionada.

**—**Lo conseguí chicas, logré convencerla. Esto da paso a la fase "A" del plan que trazamos. Es una suerte que tengamos a Haruka de nuestro lado —informó, para no quedarse sólo ella con el crédito.

— Ya sabía que eras la indicada, Mina. Nadie puede negarse a algo que tú pidas. Eres tan obstinada, que ni siquiera la misma Michiru te negaría a algo a ti —aseguró su joven amiga, reflejando la satisfacción en sus ojos amatista.

**—** No exageres Rei, Haruka ayudó mucho —declaró llevando una mano por detrás de su cabeza y riéndose con bastante nerviosismo.

**— **¿Cuándo hablará con ella? —preguntó la chica castaña.

**—** Esta misma tarde —respondió la aludida.

**— ****¿**Tan pronto? No creo estar preparada —respondió Serena, sorprendida y sin ocultar el temor que esto le causaba.

**—**Tranquila Serena. Sólo tienes que ser honesta y abrirle tu corazón, así como hiciste con nosotras. Lo demás se irá dando —la tranquilizó Amy de forma fraternal. A pesar de ser bastante reservada, siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizar a sus amigas, quedando comprobado cuando todas gritaron llenas de emoción

— ¡Sí!

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Agradezco la edición de éste capitulo a la bella Kary (No sé que haría sin ti hermosa)

Respondiendo RW

**yssareyes48:** ¿Verdad que si? Seiya es una rata, pero bueno Serena fue una tontita. Lamento haberte hecho llorar.

**brujitadcc:** Carlita, aquí Seiya es el más odiado. Tienes razón en un año pasan muchas cosas, pero al parecer Darien, cómo me dijo la bella Kary: "es muy masoquista" jajaja

**almiux:** Jaja mana, sólo faltan dos capítulos más y un epilogo. Lo que quiere decir, si logro acomodar a tiempo cosas que no me gustan, que en tres semanas estará terminado. ¡Bienvenida!

**PatyPaty:** ¡Bienvenida! El primer capítulo es uno de los más tristes, pero a mis antiguas lectoras el que les hizo llorar fue el diez

**adriana:** ¡Bienvenida! Actualizo los miercoles, a veces temprano a veces en la tarde

**Paty:** ¿Me surgió la duda si eres PatyPaty o eres otra? no sé XD Aún así bienvenida. Que biueno que te guste la historia.

Nos estamos leyendo la proxima semna, Chaocito.


	9. ¿Te perdí?

**Chicas MIL DISCULPAS, debí haber actualizado el miercoles, pero el martes se me hizo tardisimo y ya le pasé tarde el fic a Kary para que lo editara y no pudo tener listo ayer. Me lo pasó hace como siete horas, pero yo estuve muy ocupada y apenas lo vi. Bueno, ya aclarado el asunto, las dejo leer.**

**CAPITULO 9: ¿TE PERDI?**

Habían despegado hacía ya varias horas. A pesar de que el ambiente estaba tranquilo, Serena se sentía inquieta. Sus orbes celestes reflejaban su angustia, pero trataba de encontrar la calma que tanta falta le hacía, mirando las nubes pasar por la pequeña ventana del avión; pero pese a sus muchos esfuerzos, no lo conseguía. Debería estar feliz porque era el vuelo a su felicidad, sin embargo, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba; era como si algo estuviera mal.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a jugar con sus dedos, golpeándolos contra sus piernas, tan desorientada de la realidad que no se dio cuenta como su acompañante acercaba su mano a la suya, hasta sujetar su muñeca. Serena volteó a verle el rostro y notó que le sonreía tranquilizadoramente. El suceso la hizo llevar su mirada a su mano puesta sobre la de ella y después regresar a su rostro, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Recordó como fue que logro obtener su ayuda.

.

_Se había mantenido de pie frente a la puerta de la lujosa mansión, simplemente mirando el timbre. Había alzado su mano un par de veces con la intención de tocarlo, pero fracasaba en el intento y esta quedaba en el aire, para después regresar a su costado y quedarse quieta viendo el timbre nuevamente. Después soltó un suspiro con resignación y se dijo que si quería recuperar al amor de su vida, tenía que hacerlo; así que armándose de valor, tocó el timbre decididamente, y para su tranquilidad, fue una chica rubia la que le abrió._

— _Pensé que nunca te atreverías a tocar, cabeza de bombón —le dijo con una sonrisa enorme._

— _¿Sabías que estaba yo aquí?—preguntó sorprendida._

— _Claro. Te vimos llegar y como titubeaste tanto para tocar —respondió con tal despreocupación que Serena pensó que se burlaba de ella. Después recapacitó y se dijo a sí misma que así era Haruka._

— _Pero mejor entra. Michiru está en su habitación y empezaba a ponerse de mal humor porque no te atrevías a tocar —dicho aquello le permitió el paso y se encaminaron juntas a las escaleras, y mientras las subían, la chica de orbes celestes la cuestionó._

— _Haruka… ¿Por qué si sabían que estaba en la puerta no me abrían? —la chica de ojos olivo solo levantó los hombros y respondió._

— _Locuras de Michiru. Dice que la que quiere hablar con ella eres tú._

_Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la parte de arriba y Haruka tocó a la puerta de la habitación._

—_Adelante —se escuchó la voz femenina proveniente del interior._

_Ambas rubias se adentraron, y aunque Haruka tenía ganas de quedarse, comprendía que a diferencia de lo de Mina, este era un asunto privado, por lo que se disculpó alegando que tenía cosas que hacer._

_De pie, viendo por la ventana que daba hacia el jardín y sin siquiera voltear, se encontraba Michiru. Sus ondulados cabellos de tono agua marina eran lo único que quedaba ante la vista de Serena._

— _Siéntate, Serena —le pidió cortante, sin voltear a verla, y señalándole un sillón reclinable que se encostraba a un costado de la cama. Sin detenerse a recibir réplica de la rubia, continuó hablando —. Mina me dijo que querías hablar conmigo. Déjame decirte que al principio le respondí un "no" determinante y seguro, pero ella usa trucos muy prácticos para conseguir lo que quiere —le informó, volteando por fin a verla._

— _Mina es muy obstinada cuando quiere conseguir algo —respondió Serena con timidez y con la cabeza gacha. Michiru siempre había sido amable, y la forma tan cortante e indiferente con la que se dirigía a ella, la lastimaba. _

_Recordando como la convenció Mina de acceder a escuchar a Serena, Michiru soltó una pequeña risita y no pudo evitar que se le escaparan las palabras de la boca._

— _Si al aferrarse a mi pierna y no dejarme ir hasta decirle que te escucharía, lo llamas ser obstinada, pues entonces sí, es muy obstinada, aunque yo más bien creo que está un poco loca._

— _¿Mina hizo eso? —cuestionó una muy sorprendida Serena, levantando la vista y encontrándose al fin con los ojos de su elocuente. Por un momento se mantuvieron las miradas, pero luego Michiru prosiguió._

— _Sí, aunque no sé qué me causó más gracia: que Mina lo hiciera o que Haruka le siguiera el juego. A ver, ¿qué fue lo que dijo? —Michiru tomó su barbilla con la mano en forma reflexiva, tratando de recordar las palabras de Haruka —"No te da pena, ver a esta pobre niña desesperada, suplicándote" —citó —… sí, eso fue lo que dijo Haruka, entre otras cosas. Fue muy divertido ¿sabes? Creo que todas te quieren mucho y eres muy especial para ellas… por algo mi primo se enamoró de ti._

_Serena bajó la cabeza ante el comentario de Michiru, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la chica, y decidió continuar con el asunto que las había llevado allí._

— _Mina me dijo que querías hablar sobre él —le mencionó en tono serio —, aunque no entiendo por qué, si ya no te une nada a él —al terminar de decir eso, notó como las facciones de Serena se contraían y el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos._

—_Sé que nada me une a él, pero aunque no lo creas, yo lo amo. Sé que dudas de que sea cierto, pero digo la verdad._

_Michiru observó a Serena con detenimiento, buscando algún movimiento en falso que delatara que estaba mintiendo, y aunque no encontró nada, quería estar segura de lo que haría. Se trataba de la felicidad de su hermano… sí, porque Darien más que su primo, había sido siempre su hermano._

— _Haruka me contó lo que pasó con Seiya en el parque —comentó en tono serio _—_¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que amas a Darien?_

— _¿Cómo dices? —cuestionó la chica confundida._

— _Sí. Verás, Seiya te engaño, tú te sientes herida y ahora quieres buscar a Darien porque es tu puerto seguro, porque sabes que él volverá contigo porque te ama; y eso es lo que a mí no me parece justo —sentenció solemne. Darien siempre había buscado la felicidad de Michiru, y aun cuando la mayoría se había opuesto a su relación con Haruka, él nunca le había dado la espalda. Había dicho que quería que fuera feliz y si lo era con Haruka, entonces estaba bien. Por todo eso, Michiru quería que su primo tuviera un amor como el de ella, que fuera correspondido y no solo visto como el refugio de un puerto seguro._

_La chica rubia sintió una opresión en su pecho. Si Michiru creía eso, Darien bien podía creer lo mismo. Pero eso no era cierto y no podía permitir que creyera eso; ni ella ni él. Ella amaba a Darien con todo el corazón._

— _Te equivocas —gritó con desesperación —. Yo amo a Darien, y es el único hombre que he amado. Reconozco que me dejé llevar por sentimientos añejos, por ilusiones del pasado y por un futuro con el que me ilusione de niña, pero yo amo a Darien… te lo juro —trató de convencerla._

— _Mira Serena, desde pequeño Darien tuvo que pasar muchas pruebas. Él solía ser el niño más alegre que te puedes imaginar, era risueño y aventurero; tenía una imaginación desbocada y soñaba con poder comerse al mundo algún día. Cuando sus padres murieron, él lloró como nunca imaginé verlo y eso me partió el corazón. A partir de ese momento, Darien cambió y se volvió más serio y callado; ya no era el niño que parecía una tempestad, pues había perdido sus ganas inmensas de vivir la vida intensamente. Cuando Saori llegó a su vida, vio una nueva esperanza para seguir adelante, pero las cosas no salieron como él esperaba y se volvió aún mas cerrado de lo que ya era —los recuerdos del dolor de su primo le ensombrecieron el rostro, pues aunque quiso, nunca pudo ayudarlo —. Y cuando te conoció, otro Darien nació. Estaba más vivo, era diferente; contigo quería hacer una vida, hacia planes a futuro y eso me llevó a pensar que el niño con ganas de comerse al mundo había regresado. Sé que normalmente era reservado cuando había público, pero era parte de su inseguridad, porque a pesar de lo entero que siempre se mostró, él no era lo que aparentaba… y a pesar de todo, él siempre te amó —le declaró recriminándola con la mirada —. Debo decir que luces convincente y sincera en tus palabras, pero ya he visto derramar muchas lágrimas a Darien como para ser yo la causante de un nuevo dolor en su corazón. Necesito estar segura de que lo que me dices es verdad. Tu juramento no es suficiente para mí, pues a él también le juraste amarlo siempre y después lo dejaste— espetó segura._

_Serena un poco temblorosa comenzó hablar nuevamente_

—_Cuando terminé con Darien, mi corazón se partió; podría decir que sentí como yo misma me lo destrocé. Creí que era por saber que se marcharía y pensé que con el tiempo el dolor desaparecería y él quedaría como un hermoso recuerdo… pero eso nunca pasó, y conforme pasaban los días, el dolor se hacía más fuerte y el vacío de mi corazón, más grande. Me volví, poco a poco, una muerta en vida, siempre tratando de aparentar una felicidad que no sentía. Seiya lastimó mi ego, pero mi corazón lo lastimé yo; mi infelicidad es por mi causa —aseguró con la voz entrecortada, llevando sus manos a la cara y comenzando a llorar —. Y lo que más dolor me causa, es saber que le causé lo mismo que yo sentía, a la persona que más amo —finalizó, con sollozos intensos._

_A Michiru le conmovieron las palabras de Serena. Se le escuchó convincente y sincera, y aunque aún tenía sus dudas, pensó que todos tenían derecho a equivocarse; después de todo, Serena era como todos los seres humanos que a veces tomaban decisiones erradas, pero que se daban cuenta de ello y querían enmendarlo… Y si para eso necesitaba su ayuda ¿Por qué no brindársela? Después de todo ¿Quién era ella para decidir por su primo?_

_Con tranquilidad Michiru se acercó a la chica rubia y la rodeó en un abrazo reconfortante mientras le dabas palabras de aliento._

— _Tranquila, todo estará bien. Si en verdad amas a mi primo y él a ti, entonces ambos deben estar juntos. _

_Apartando un poco a Michiru, la chica rubia cuestionó bastante sorprendida._

— _Entonces ¿Me ayudarás? ¿Ayudarás a que recupere mi felicidad? _

—_También es la felicidad de Darien — respondió con una cálida sonrisa —. Mina me explicó el plan. Dijo que ya tenían recaudado el dinero para el boleto y que solo faltaba convencer a dos personas: la primera era yo, cosa que ya lograron; tu padre será difícil aunque tengo a mi favor que para él siempre he sido respetable y una buena influencia para ti, y por ese motivo, yo me encargaré de ello. Necesito saber si tienes pasaporte y visa para salir del país —empezó a hablar rápidamente mientras caminaba en círculos —. Debes tener todo listo para dentro de un mes, así que hay que apurarnos, y Serena… por favor aliméntate bien, no queremos que Darien te vea en el estado en el que estás. Debe verte realmente hermosa._

_Serena asintió con su cabeza, pero dejó salir una pregunta que giraba en su cabecita_

— _¿Por qué para dentro de un mes? —cuestionó._

— _Porque en un mes tengo la presentación en un recital en Nueva York, así que será la excusa perfecta para que tu padre no ponga objeción a que vayas._

_La rubia sonrió mientras asentía._

_._

El sumergimiento en sus recuerdos se vio interrumpido por la pregunta de Michiru.

— ¿Fue un mes largo verdad? —cuestionó la joven violinista.

— Demasiado largo diría yo… ¿Sabes? Tengo miedo —confesó —. Y si Darien no cree que lo amo ó si ya se olvidó de mí.

Michiru sonrió ante los temores de la chica

**—** Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Pronto aterrizaremos, así que estarás a menos pasos de recuperarlo —la reconfortó guiñándole el ojo.

.

.

Horas más tarde se encontraban instaladas en el hotel que les habían asignado a los concertistas del recital, el mismo donde sería la recepción después de este.

¡Es hermoso! — había exclamado Serena al llegar, anonadada por la elegancia del hotel.

La fachada la había enamorado. Su estilo colonial del siglo XVIII le parecía encantador, pero no se comparaba con el interior, que era una combinación entre lo moderno y lo antiguo. El lobby era bastante amplio, había una sala de color chocolate, apartada y cubierta por cristal, donde los huéspedes podían sentarse a esperar. La recepción era de igual color, donde atendía una joven pelirroja que quizás no rebasaba los 20 años; también contaba con un amplio cubículo de atención a clientes. Los ascensores también eran elegantes, además de confortables, ya que tenían espacio suficiente y un cómodo sofá plegado a este.

La habitación era doblemente increíble. Debido a que Michiru era huésped de honor, la colocaron en el Penthouse. Había una salita blanca en centro y a la derecha se encontraba un comedor de igual color. Caminando por un pequeño pasillo a la izquierda, se encontraba la habitación en la cual se hallaban unos sillones blancos con respaldo chocolate, y en la parte del centro había una mesita de madera pintada en color crepé y decorada con un jarrón blanco que contenía violetas; del lado izquierdo, había un mini bar donde había varias bebidas. Debería haber sólo una cama, pero a petición de la violinista, habían colocado una extra, ya que el lugar era bastante amplio. Las camas eran lujosas y estaban cubiertas con un edredón blanco. La habitación estaba iluminada por la ventana que tenía vista al exterior.

Después de recorrer la habitación, y mientras Serena terminaba acomodar sus cosas, Michiru hablaba por teléfono con el joven de orbes zafiro.

— ¿Entonces irás mañana al recital?

— _Como faltar al recital de la mejor violinista de todo Japón —_Michiru se sonrojó con lo dicho.

— Lo dices solo porque me quieres.

— _Lo digo porque es verdad. Eres la mejor y estoy seguro de que en este momento te encuentras bastante sonrojada._

— Detesto que me conozcas tan bien. Nunca logro sorprenderte.

— _Claro que sí. Me sorprendes cuando tocas y estoy seguro que mañana me dejarás sin habla._

— Eso ni lo dudes. Mañana te quedarás estático —le responde mirando a Serena que seguía desempacando.

— _¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando, sirenita? —preguntó desconcertado e intrigado._

— Si te digo, no será sorpresa. Ahora te dejo porque tengo que descansar.

— _Besos y descansa._

Ambos colgaron y se dirigieron a descansar.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

El sonido del agua caer y la dulce voz que cantaba, la despertó, y frotándose los ojos se incorporó. Miró a la cama de al lado y la joven rubia que la acompañaba ya no se encontraba. Una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en sus labios y se dispuso a levantarse; justo en ese momento, su acompañante salía de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla rosada.

— Buenos días Michiru. Creí que aun dormías —expresó la chica rubia mientras se secaba el cabello con otra toalla rosa que tenía en las manos.

— No — respondió al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza —. Un ruiseñor me despertó con su canto —Serena se sonrojó ante lo confesado —. Tranquila, es lógico que estés feliz. Vas a ver a Darien hoy por la noche, después de un año de no verlo… ¿Estás nerviosa? —cuestionó, a lo cual la aludida asintió —. No tienes por qué. Todo saldrá bien. Ahora debo ir a bañarme para después recoger a Haruka en el aeropuerto. Es una lástima que no pudiera llegar ayer con nosotras, pero bueno, peor hubiera sido que no viniera ¿no crees?

— Te doy la razón. No podrías hacerlo de maravilla sin tu musa —bromeó, ocasionando un rubor en las mejillas de Michiru.

El día transcurrió con aparente normalidad. Recogieron a Haruka en el aeropuerto y se prepararon para el gran recital en el "Destino de Hielo", la nueva atracción de New York para todos los amantes de la música clásica. Entre preparativos y afinaciones al violín de Michiru, el tiempo se pasó en un segundo, sin que se dieran cuenta.

.

.

Más tarde, las dos rubias se encontraban en los palcos de honor, esperando ver la actuación de Michiru. Serena miraba con ojos brillantes todo el lugar y expresaba emocionada lo enorme que era. Le parecía maravilloso el color vino tinto y dorado que predominaba, pero si hubiera dejado de lado su admiración y fuera más observadora al divisar los palcos de sus costados, se hubiese encontrado con un apuesto joven de orbes zafiro y cabello azabache, quien estaba muy animado con su acompañante.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron, se abrió el telón y se iluminó el escenario, empezándose a escuchar la armoniosa melodía que interpretaba la joven violinista, melodía que le había compuesto a su divina musa de orbes verde olivo. Todos los presentes se encontraban sumergidos en las múltiples emociones transmitidas: soledad, añoranza y tristeza. Precisamente esa melodía era la más triste de todas, provocando el derramamiento de lágrimas de algunos de los presentes, incluida la joven de orbes celestes.

.

Todo salió a pedir de boca. El recital terminó y a las afueras del edificio, se encontraba la talentosa violinista rodeada de gente, acompañada de las dos chicas rubias y recibiendo felicitaciones. En medio de todas esas personas, Serena alcanzó a distinguir al joven chico de cabello azabache que se alejaba, abriéndose inmediatamente paso entre la gente para poder alcanzarlo.

Darien, que había tenido la intención de acercarse a Michiru, al verla rodeada de tantas personas, le dijo a su joven acompañante.

— Imposible hablar con ella. Al parecer sus admiradores la han acaparado.

— Descuida Darien, la veremos en la recepción. Allí habrá menos gente… Vamos, consigamos un taxi —dijo la chica, regalándole una linda sonrisa.

El pelinegro asintió y regresó el gesto con una sonrisa aún más encantadora. Un taxi se detuvo y ellos abordaron. Justo en el momento en que terminaban de subir, la joven de rubios cabellos salía de entre toda la gente y gritaba desesperada su nombre.

— ¡Darien, espera!

Aunque el chico logró escucharla, no hizo caso, pues ya varias veces su imaginación lo había engañado; así que creyendo que era otra jugada más de su mente loca, decidió continuar su camino, dejando a la chica parada en medio de la acera.

— Tranquila, lo veremos en la recepción —la consoló Haruka, que la había seguido y posaba su mano sobre su hombro —. Ahora regresemos. No soporto como todos esos sujetos se le acercan a Michiru.

.

.

— ¿Te pasa algo Darien?

— No, nada… es solo que por un momento creí que alguien, a quien no veo hace mucho, me llamaba. Debió ser producto de mi imaginación.

— Sí, supongo —contestó aparentando indiferencia, mientras en su mente decía _"Aun piensa en ella… lo sé"_

.

.

Más tarde en el Restaurant-Bar del "Hotel Imperial" donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción.

— Hay mucha gente y la comida se ve deliciosa —decía emocionada y con ojos de estrellita, Serena.

Michiru soltó una risita divertida, mientas pronunció.

**—** Algunas cosas, nunca podrán cambiar.

La velada transcurrió de lo más normal, y aunque pareciera extraño, por más que Serena buscaba a Darien, no lo podía encontrar.

— Voy por unas bebidas. Me dio sed el baile con Haruka —mencionó un poco agitada —¿Por qué no bailan mientras vuelvo? ¿Alguna quiere algo?

— Yo debería ir por las bebidas, cabeza de bombón, pero como sé que solo es un pretexto, tráeme un vodka por favor.

Con paso firme, se dirigió a la barra, y justo cuando estaba por llegar, pudo distinguir una cabellera azabache inconfundible para ella. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y sus pasos se volvieron lentos y débiles. Con cada paso que daba, comenzaba a temblar más… estaba cerca de encontrase junto a él. De pronto, un joven de melena rubia se acercó a ella, queriendo entablar una conversación en inglés. Confundida, la rubia trató de no hacerle una descortesía al chico y enfocó su atención en él, descuidando su objetivo, a tal punto que no logró darse cuenta cuando se alejaba.

No muy lejos de allí, Darien llegaba con el pedido de su acompañante

**—** Aquí tienes Karmesite, una margarita para ti.

— Gracias Darien, eres un chico encantador —dijo, provocando el sonrojo de este —. Te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas… Ay, me encanta esa canción. Bailemos por favor —dijo cambiando de conversación abruptamente y dejando su bebida a un lado.

.

.

Después de un rato Serena logró explicarle con señas al chico, que no entendía ni un poco lo que él trataba de decirle. Buscó la cabellera negra de su amor mas no lo vio —_"Se ha ido"_ —pensó decepcionada y se dirigió a solicitar la bebida de Haruka y un agua mineral para ella. Sorprendentemente, fue atendida rápidamente. Tomó sus bebidas y regresó a su lugar de partida, pero se dio cuenta que Haruka y Michiru ahora estaban del otro lado de salón y cambio de rumbo hacia ellas. No se percató de que en el centro de la pista, se encontraba su amado príncipe muy bien acompañado.

— Me encanta poner mi cabeza sobre tu pecho. Es tan cálido... Te amo Darien, te amo mucho. Me haces tan feliz.

— A mí me agrada saber que eres feliz —le respondió, levantándole la cara y sujetándola de la barbilla, acercando poco a poco su rostro a ella y haciendo que sus labios entraran en contacto. No se percataron que más allá, cierta pareja los observaba.

Haruka y Michiru se quedaron perplejas ante lo que veían sus ojos; no lo podían creer y pensaron que todo era una mala jugada del destino. Sin poder salir de su trance, vieron como la joven pareja se separaba y se acercaba a saludar. Darien fue el primero en hablar.

— Michiru, Haruka, que gusto. Quisimos acercarnos a saludar en el recital, pero al parecer estabas llena de admiradores, Michiru —el comentario ocasionó que su rubia acompañante emitiera un gruñido y Michiru soltara una risita burlona.

—Parece que la siempre segura Haruka está celosa —expresó Karmesite, divertida.

Michiru estuvo a punto de responder, cuando en ese momento, notó el brillo en la mano izquierda de Karmesite, y abriendo mucho los ojos dijo casi en susurro.

— ¿Eso es…?

Haruka logra escucharla y centra su vista en el lugar donde la tenía Michiru. Al darse cuenta de lo que dejó sorprendida a la chica, voltea rápidamente a ver a la cara de Darien, reflejando la duda en su rostro. Él se da cuenta de todo y decide aclarar las cosas.

— Quería hacer esto más íntimo, pero dadas las circunstancias y ya que se han dado cuenta, creo que no me queda más que anunciarlo ahora. Les presento oficialmente a MI PROMETIDA, Karmesite —soltó con una alegre sonrisa.

La rubia que se encontraba tras ellos, soltó las bebidas de las manos y las dejó caer al piso, ocasionando que la joven pareja volteara. Serena se había quedado en shock, en su cabeza solo podía escuchar la palabras "_mi prometida_".

Darien se la quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca en su vida pensó en volver a verla y solo atinó a decir:

— ¿Serena?

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Respondiendo rws

**yssareyes48:** Tienes razón se demoró mucho, pero aún falta saber que piensa Darien.

**Paty paty:** Que bueno que ya te pusiste al corriente, tu me dices si los capitulos son tristes o no

**brujitadcc:** Jajaj Carlita, si Hotaru le pagara igual, sería el cuento de nunca acabar. Pero me hizo reir eso.

**SMOON:** ¡Bienvenida! Bueno, sì. Se encontro con una gran sorpresa

**Yeni nee-chan:** Gracias por tus consejitos y todos tus rws. Que bueno que no odies a Seiya. ¿Sera que si se queda con Karmesite?, a proposito ¿Por que no te agrada Karmesite para Darien?

**adriana**: Bueno, por lo visto no soy la unica que escucha esa musica. Como le dije a Kary, yo crecí con esa musica, asi que me alegra que alguien más la aprecie.


	10. Nuestro amor eternamente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es completamente de mi propiedad.**

**Bien aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia y cómo dije en facebook, recuerden que este es el último capítulo, sólo queda el epilogo.**

**CAPITULO 10: NUESTRO AMOR, ETERNAMENTE**

El salón comenzó a tornarse oscuro, las hermosas paredes cual marfil, de pronto adquirieron un color negro; los candiles del siglo XVIII poco a poco se pusieron opacos y su brillo era cada vez más tenue. El gran salón que hace unos momentos le había parecido enorme, ahora era un espacio pequeño y sofocante. Serena sentía como le temblaban las piernas, sus párpados le pesaban y el gran salón comenzó a girar en su cabeza pues en su mente seguían revoloteando las palabras "Mi prometida". Poco a poco sintió como se le nublaba la vista y la poca fuerza con la que la sostenían sus pies, se desvaneció, dejándola vulnerable y perdiendo el conocimiento. En ese momento, y sin que ella lo notara, fue sujetada por dos fuertes brazos que se aferraban a ella en forma protectora.

— Creo que es mejor llevarla a la habitación. ¿Puedes hacerme el favor Darien? Claro, si a Karmesite no le molesta —expresó la chica de cabello aguamarina, manteniendo la calma que la caracterizaba, pero sin dejar de preocuparse por su amiga.

— Por mí no hay ningún problema. También me retiro a mi habitación —respondió la aludida con tranquilidad, no sin antes dar una última mirada a su joven prometido. Le partía el corazón darse cuenta como, rápidamente, Darien había deslizado la mano de su cintura para sujetar a la chica de cabellos dorados que ahora se encontraba en sus brazos, causándole una enorme sensación de abandono. "Se les ve tan bien juntos", pensó, al tiempo que sentía el peso de una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció la chica rubia de orbes olivo, obteniendo solo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Karmesite. Juntas se dirigieron al ascensor en silencio, y una vez dentro de este, pareció tornarse más profundo e incómodo. Karmesite se dedicó a ver como las luces que indicaban el piso, cambiaban conforme el elevador avanzaba. El temor en su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande.

— Se puede saber ¿Por qué vino con ustedes? —soltó la pregunta que le rondaba desde el principio, interrumpiendo el silencio que las había albergado.

— ¿No lo imaginas? —le respondió en forma seca, Haruka. Karmesite siempre le había agradado y por lo general siempre la trataba amablemente, pero la noticia del compromiso no le gustaba en absoluto.

— Sí, pero quiero confirmarlo o tal vez… aferrarme a la posibilidad de que esté equivocada —respondió con franqueza, para después, con la voz quebrada, emitir las palabras que le terminarían de desgarrar el corazón —. Ella… ella vino a recuperarlo —afirmó con la voz más temblorosa todavía.

—Así es —le terminó de confirmar la chica rubia —¿Qué piensas hacer? —quiso indagar.

— No soy yo a la que le tienes que hacer esa pregunta —fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta. En ese momento, mientras el timbre del ascensor hacia anuncio de su llegada al piso indicado, prosiguió —. En todo caso, llegado el momento… ¡Juro que haré lo correcto, Haruka! —prometió al mismo tiempo que salía del ascensor, dirigiéndose con la cabeza en alto a su habitación y dejando a Haruka confundida y pensando "¿Qué era lo correcto para ella?"

.

.

En la habitación que Serena compartía con Michiru, Darien recostaba a la joven rubia inconsciente en la cama y la cubría con el edredón blanco, en el cual estaban bordados finos tulipanes dorados en la esquina superior derecha. Pensó que eran lindos, pero que definitivamente no iban con Serena.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla —¡Sigues siendo hermosa! —exclamó sin pensar, sabiendo que ella no podía escucharlo. La siguió contemplando por un breve momento, hasta que escuchó la dulce y familiar voz de su prima.

— Aun la amas ¿Cierto?

—Más que nunca —respondió con franqueza.

— Entonces ¿Por qué te casas? y además así de repente ¿Tan urgido estás que quieres unirte a alguien que no amas? ¡Por Dios, Darien!… hace un mes solo era tu amiga… tu amiga, Darien. Ni siquiera era tu novia y ¿ahora es tu prometida? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Dime ¿En qué momento me perdí? —preguntó, muy agitada la joven violinista, empezando a alzar la voz y caminando por la habitación exasperada —¿Dónde está el Darien seguro, que pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas? ¿Cómo puedes, Darien? ¿Cómo puedes echar a perder tu vida así? … Y ella ¿Cómo puede aceptarte así? Porque bien que sabe que no la amas y aun así, no le importó.

— ¿Urgido? ¿Echar a perder mi vida? —preguntó ceñudo, sonriendo con desgano y evitando decir que ellos ya salían desde hacía dos meses —. Vaya forma tuya de decirlo, Michiru. No estoy echando a perder mi vida, si me permites aclararte. Y no, no estoy urgido. Además te recuerdo que no necesitas casarte con alguien para meterla a tu cama.

La forma tan gélida y seria como se lo dijo, dejó a Michiru desencajada. Se lo quedó viendo con ojos desorbitados y la cara totalmente desfigurada.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo —manifestó con indignación —. Tú, mi primo, casi mi hermano, al que siempre creí juicioso y caballeroso, un hombre de honor ¿Está diciendo que se llevaría a la cama a una chica, simplemente por el hecho de saciar sus necesidades?

—No dije nada del otro mundo — se defendió —, solo digo que si estuviera urgido como dices, no necesitaría casarme con Karmesite para saciar mis "urgencias"; simplemente la llevaría a mi cama y listo. Por lo tanto, no me caso con ella por eso.

Michiru llevó sus manos a la cabeza, sacudiéndola en desaprobación.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Te estás oyendo? ¿Eres consciente de lo que dices? Porque yo empiezo a creer que has perdido la razón, de lo contrario no hablarías de las mujeres de esa manera.

— ¿Hablar de esa manera? ¿Qué tratas de decir? —preguntó contrariado.

— Cómo si solo fuéramos objetos sexuales, para saciar las necesidades de los hombres —respondió molesta.

Darien suspiró pesadamente y agitó la cabeza, negando.

— Yo no he dicho eso. Solo quería explicarte que ese no es el motivo por el que me caso con ella —se levantó del borde de la cama donde se había mantenido toda la conversación. Se dirigió al mini bar y se sirvió una copa de whisky en las rocas, para después sentarse en el pequeño sillón color crepé que se encontraba cerca. Tomó un trago de su copa, reclinó su cabeza y cerró los ojos reviviendo la conversación de hacía tres semanas.

.

— _¿Piensas volver a Tokio?_ —_ fue la pregunta que lanzó de repente su mentor, algo que sorprendió al moreno, pues hasta ahora, se había mantenido al margen de su vida privada._

— _Por el momento no hay nada que me ate a Japón —contestó tranquilamente, a pesar de su sorpresa. _

_El médico sonrió y dijo: _

— _Eso es buena señal —Darien quedó un poco desorientado y su mentor, al ver su confusión, aclaró _—._ Aún falta mucho para que termines tus estudios pero has mostrado ser responsable y aprender rápido. En realidad estoy dándole muchas vueltas al asunto. Verás, Darien, yo reconozco el talento en cuanto lo veo y tú tienes demasiado, por eso me gustaría que en cuánto termines tus estudios y tu residencia, seas parte de mi equipo._

_La noticia de sopetón que le dieron, dejó a Darien pasmado. Era una oportunidad única y él estaba dispuesto a aceptarla, pero había ciertos rumores que decían que sólo se contrataba a personal que estuviera casado._

_El médico adivinando sus pensamientos asintió._

— _Sí, tendrías que casarte. Aún falta para que llegue el día, pero es algo que tienes que contemplar._

_._

Dejo sus recuerdos atrás, al ser interrumpido por la pregunta formulada con voz gélida por su prima.

— Entonces ¿Por qué te casas con ella?

Darien dio otro trago a su whisky, mientras se adentraba nuevamente en sus recuerdos.

.

— _Cásate conmigo —había dicho la chica por la que había empezado a sentir afecto, pero a la que jamás llegaría a amar. Justo acababa de contarle todo, y aunque sabía que sus sentimientos eran más profundos que los de él, jamás espero semejante propuesta —. Yo te amo y lo sabes, pero nuestro matrimonio sería en apariencias —se apresuró a decir —. Sin compromisos, lo prometo._

_Él sonrío ante aquella propuesta y la miró con ternura. Tal vez nunca podría amarla, pero si tenía que verse forzado a casarse, quién mejor que ella, con la que había compartido tantas cosas en el último año. En su matrimonio no habría amor, pero si cordialidad y mucha química; además, la única mujer con la que le hubiera gustado casarse, jamás lo aceptaría. Alentado por una vida tranquila y un futuro brillante, quiso recompensar a la chica que tenía enfrente con un fugaz beso en los labios, mientras se prometía a sí mismo, que la haría feliz aunque no la amara. _

.

Con total brusquedad, fue sacado nuevamente de los recuerdos por la voz exigente de la joven violinista.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás cuál es la razón?

— Quiero casarme con ella. Es todo —contestó secamente sin abrir los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados mientras recordaba. No se percató que la joven rubia ya se encontraba consciente y lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos.

Sus palabras habían dejado un enorme vacío en el corazón de Serena. Si él quería casarse, era porque la amaba y eso significaba que ella ya no estaba en su corazón y por ende, no tenía lugar en su vida.

Michiru agitó la cabeza en forma negativa, dándose la vuelta al tiempo que expresaba:

— No logro comprenderte —al terminar la frase, se encontró con los hermosos ojos celestes de la rubia. Intentó decir algo, pero la joven negó con las manos, evitando que la violinista emitiera palabra. Por un largo rato, la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio.

Limpiándose las rebeldes lágrimas que se resistieron a quedarse dentro, Serena decidió romper el silencio, y tragándose toda la tristeza que la embargaba en ese momento, logró decir:

— ¡Felicidades Darien! Una boda siempre es motivo de regocijo y celebración —al escucharse hablar, dio gracias al cielo de que su voz se escuchara entera. Mientras fijaba su vista en el hombre de su vida, notó como abría los ojos rápidamente y la miraba inquieto.

— ¿Hace cuánto estás despierta? —preguntó con sorpresa en la voz.

— Hace poco en realidad. Solo alcancé a escuchar que querías casarte con tu novia —le respondió, sin detenerse a pensar en la información que le estaba proporcionando.

— Entonces fue hace mucho —le aclaró, refiriéndose a que se había mantenido mucho tiempo en silencio —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó acercándose a examinarla. Michiru vio el momento indicado para darles privacidad y decidió salir sigilosamente, sin que ellos se percataran —. Y bien ¿Me dirás cómo te sientes? —volvió a preguntar, al no obtener respuesta.

_"Mal, terriblemente mal", q_uiso contestar, pero su respuesta fue otra.

— Bien, Darien. Debió ser el vodka que me tomé, y sumado a que baile demasiado con Haruka, supongo que termine mareada —respondió con una media sonrisa fingida.

— Es raro. Más que mareo, parecía que estabas en estado de shock. Hubieras visto lo pálida que estabas y además tus piernas temblaban demasiado —le expresó con sinceridad.

— Tu novia es muy bonita —soltó sin poderse contener —. Debes amarla mucho para querer casarte con ella.

— Es especial para mí —respondió con sinceridad, sin querer mentir —¿Y cómo está Seiya? —no pudo contener la duda que lo carcomía.

—Excelente. También estamos pensando en matrimonio —respondió, sin saber por qué mintió. Simplemente ya lo había hecho cuando se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar seguir haciéndolo —, pero hemos decidido esperar, ya sabes, aún tenemos mucho que vivir y somos demasiado jóvenes.

— Si, lo son —respondió con seriedad —. Me alegra saber que eres feliz y que no te equivocaste. Tomaste la mejor decisión al dejarme. Fue bueno para que encontraras tu felicidad.

— Darien, yo…

— Déjalo así —se puso de pie, después de haberse mantenido sentado al borde de la cama y le sobó la cabeza desordenando su cabello —. Ya es pasado y al final todo salió bien —le dijo convincente —. Debo irme. Al parecer tienes razón y solo fue un pequeño mareo por agotamiento, así que descansa —le ordenó profesionalmente y después se dirigió hacia la puerta, con paso apresurado.

.

.

Karmesite se encontraba mirando a un punto muerto, al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha hacia girar el anillo que tenía colocado en el dedo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar, recordando la sensación de inmensa alegría y emoción que sintió cuando se lo colocó. Ella sabía que no era una promesa de amor eterno, pero era la esperanza de formar parte de la vida del hombre que amaba, la esperanza de algún día poder ganarse su amor. Cerró los ojos tratando de alcanzar la calma. Todo era tan perfecto esa mañana, recordando como ingresaron a la habitación.

.

— ¡_Wow! —exclamó sorprendida —. Mira esto Darien, ¡Es fantástico! Tal vez aquí podríamos pasar nuestra luna de miel —se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su comentario y trató de cambiar la conversación mientras recorría la habitación —. Es un lugar muy elegante._

_Había una enorme cama matrimonial con base negra, completada con un elegante edredón blanco. En ambos extremos de esta, habían dos pequeñas lamparitas que parecían faroles, un pequeño buró del lado izquierdo y justo encima de la cabecera de la cama, un cuadro titulado "El amanecer del amor". La habitación estaba dividida con finos cristales del lado derecho que conducían a una mini habitación que tenía una pequeña salita y un pequeño mini bar. Del lado izquierdo había otra división, pero esta conducía al baño que incluía un jacuzzi._

— _Creo que esta habitación tiene demasiada clase —sentenció alegremente, ocasionando una sonora carcajada de su prometido._

— _Sí, la tiene — le respondió divertido —. Bueno, voy a mi habitación que espero sea tan linda como la tuya. __Ah… y estoy de acuerdo si quieres pasar la luna de miel aquí, solo que reservaremos la suite matrimonial. Ha__ de ser el doble de hermosa y espaciosa _—_le comentó, guiñándole un ojo. _

_._

Los golpeteos de la puerta la regresaron al presente, percatándose de que no había podido contener las lágrimas, pues todo había cambiado en un segundo para ella. Limpiándose rápidamente con el dorso de la mano, se dirigió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un par de orbes zafiro.

— ¡Hola! —la saludó —. Vine a desearle buenas noches a mi prometida.

Emocionada por las palabras que acababa de oír y por lo que estas significaban, se lanzó a los brazos del apuesto joven, aferrándose a él como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Luego de unos segundos, por fin logró emitir palabra.

— Buenas noches, amor mío.

.

._. _._._._._._

.

Con pesadez, cruzó el último escalón y aunque sus pies le habían pesado en cada paso que había dado, deseaba que faltaran cientos más. Suspiró por centésima vez en el día y se detuvo un momento a observar como las copas de los árboles se agitaban con el viento y las hojas secas caían con el movimiento. El otoño había llegado, anunciando que el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y seria crudo. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo porque en su corazón ya era invierno. De repente, sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero fueron interrumpidas por el grito ensordecedor de una voz bastante familiar.

— ¡Eres un verdadero desastre Mina Aino! Con lo que le costó a Lita hacer ese pastel —se escuchó en el interior y Serena se apresuró a entrar.

— ¿Alguien dijo pastel? —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

— ¡Serena! —exclamaron todas en un grito, abalanzándose sobre su amiga, derribándola y cayéndole todas encima.

— También me da gusto verlas chicas, pero agradecería que me dejaran levantarme y respirar un poco, para así poder probar ese delicioso pastel.

Las chicas se levantaron apenadas y se disculparon.

— Tendrás que conformarte con la tarta de manzana porque cierta personita, tiró por accidente el pastel que preparé —aclaró divertida, la chica de cabello castaño.

— ¿Accidente? —bufó Rei —. Eso no fue un accidente… ¿Es que a quién se le ocurre poner ese pastel en las manos torpes de Mina?

— ¡Oye! Ya dije que lo siento. No sé cómo se me resbaló de las manos porque juraría que lo sujeté con fuerza. Solo me distraje al ver aquel chico en traje de baño que aparece en la portada de esa revista —declaró Mina, riendo nerviosa con una mano atrás de su cabeza y señalando la revista.

— Es que eres torpe por naturaleza —espetó furiosa Rei —, y encima te dedicas a ver bobadas.

— Basta chicas. Esta no es la mejor forma de darle la bienvenida a Serena —reprendió la chica inteligente del grupo.

— ¡Lo lamentamos! —dijeron las dos al unísono.

— Ustedes nunca cambian ¡Las extrañé chicas! —declaró abalanzándose sobre ellas y abrazándolas con fuerza —. Las quiero —pronunció, al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por sus hermosas mejillas —. Ustedes son todo lo que tengo y lo único que me queda.

Rei llevó la mano a la espalda de su amiga.

— Serena ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó desconcertada la morena.

La aludida negó con la cabeza, separándose de ellas y se apresuró a limpiar las traicioneras lágrimas.

— Nada, es solo que las extrañé mucho.

— Pues no lo pareció —declaró muy seria la castaña —. Fueron dos semanas Serena, y ni siquiera nos diste una llamada. Eres una mala amiga, ¿sabes? —le dijo bromeando —. Tú, disfrutando de tu reconciliación y nosotras aquí con el alma en un hilo, preocupadas por ti.

Las palabras y deducciones de su amiga terminaron de romperla por dentro, ya no lo soportó más y soltó el llanto que se había mantenido renuente a salir. Abrazándose fuertemente a Rei, soltó toda la tristeza que la embargaba. Rei en respuesta, la abrazó y empezó a reconfórtala acariciando su espalda, mientras las chicas se miraban entre sí, sin entender.

Después de media hora de escuchar el llanto de su amiga, y luego de que esta se tranquilizara un poco, empezó todo.

— Toma Serena. Te hará bien tomar un poco de agua —le aconsejó Ami, mientras le extendía el vaso con el líquido.

— ¿Ya puedes explicarme qué es lo que está pasando? —exigió saber exasperada la chica temperamental.

La chica de cabellos dorados la vio a los ojos, reflejando el inmenso dolor en su mirada y con dificultad logró responder.

— Él ya no me ama. Lo perdí y sé que no lo puedo culpar, pero… me duele aquí —señaló su pecho —. Me duele demasiado, me duele saber que no me ama y que aunque quiera, ya no tengo posibilidad de un lugar en su vida —terminó, al tiempo que se soltaba a llorar una vez más.

Mina aparto a Rei de su lado y acunó en sus manos la cara de Serena, preguntando.

— ¿Él te dijo que no te ama? —preguntó Mina, y Serena negó —. Entonces ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué crees que ya no te ama?

Se oyó un sollozo desgarrador que penetró en los corazones de todas.

— Él va a casarse —soltó entre lágrimas —. Cuando llegué, él anunciaba su compromiso. Tiene tantas ganas de hacerlo, que no puede esperar.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —quiso saber la rubia.

Serena volvió a emitir un sollozo desgarrador.

— Se casan en dos semanas y lo vienen a hacer a Japón para después irse a residir a los Estados Unidos. Nunca lo volveré a ver —Serena profundizó su llanto —. No quiero que se case, pero esta vez no seré egoísta y no pienso interferir en su felicidad. Si Karmesite es la mujer que ama, entonces yo me tragaré mi amor y lo reservaré para mí.

— Sé lo que se siente, Sere. Puede que sea duro para ti, pero eres fuerte y nosotras estaremos aquí contigo y…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que te tragarás tú amor? —preguntó alterada Rei, mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de los hombros —. Dime una cosa ¿Le confesaste que lo amabas?

Serena bajó la cabeza ante tal pregunta porque no lo había hecho, ya que no le encontró sentido. Su silencio alteró a su amiga y la empezó a sacudir de los hombros.

— Te estoy hablando, contéstame. ¿Se lo confesaste? ¿Le dijiste cual fue el motivo de tu viaje?

— Rei, cálmate por favor —pidió Ami, pues le preocupaba que su amiga perdiera el control.

— No. Quiero que me conteste, Ami. ¡Maldición Serena! Habla de una vez ¿Lo hiciste?

— No —respondió por fin, sintiéndose avergonzada. No solo porque no lo había hecho, sino porque además le había dicho que pensaba casarse con Seiya.

Un estruendoso sonido se escuchó en el salón del templo, al momento que la mano de Rei se estrelló contra la mejilla de Serena. Esta última solo podía sentir el ardor en su rostro, y no la culpaba. En cierta forma, sentía que se merecía el golpe, por lo que comenzó a llorar con más intensidad, pero no por el dolor físico, sino por lo emocional.

— Basta, Rei — escuchó decir Serena, lo que la hizo levantar la vista para ver como Lita sostenía la mano de Rei, quien sin duda pretendía volver a estrellar en la mejilla de Serena; pero no fue eso lo que la sorprendió, sino ver que de los ojos de Rei se derramaban lágrimas de dolor.

— ¡Tonta! Eres una maldita tonta. De nada sirvió nuestro esfuerzo, ni que Mina suplicara y se arrastrara para cumplir el objetivo, o que todas gastáramos nuestros ahorros para comprarte ese estúpido boleto de avión ¿De qué sirvió? ¡Dime!… ¡Anda, hazlo! Al final no hiciste nada.

— Te pagaré, Rei —le respondió.

—Tonta, ¿Tú crees que yo quiero ese dinero? —repitió de nuevo —. No quiero volver a verte Serena. Hasta aquí llegó nuestra amistad —declaró furiosa, mientras se zafaba de la mano de Lita y salía de la habitación, dejando a Serena llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de Ami.

— Tranquila Serena. Está enojada pero no lo dijo en serio. Ya verás que pronto se le pasa —se acercó a consolarla, su rubia amiga.

— Es cierto. Cálmate o nos pondrás a llorar a todas —declaró Lita.

Las palabras de sus amigas, en vez de calmarla, la alteraron más y ella no dejó de llorar. No merecía su apoyo. Rei tenía razón. Había hecho pasar por muchos esfuerzos a sus amigas y al final no consiguió nada, es más, ni siquiera lo había intentado.

.

_._._._._._

.

Una vez más se encontraba sentada al pie de su ventana, como si eso ya se le hubiera hecho costumbre, observando como el crepúsculo ya estaba instalado. Dos semanas habían pasado y se había vuelto a sumir en la depresión. Intentó solucionar las cosas con Rei pero no lo había conseguido y eso la dejó peor de lo que se encontraba. A partir de entonces no quiso volver a ver a nadie, y hoy más que nunca, le pesaba. Mañana a estas horas, el amor de su vida estaría consumando su matrimonio. Una oleada de dolor le embargó el corazón y las lágrimas que habían cesado hace un rato, volvieron a emerger, al darse cuenta de que lo haría con alguien que no era ella.

Los golpes en la puerta no le importaron. Sabía que, una vez más, su madre tocaba para que cenara o tal vez para informarle que las chicas estaban abajo.

— No voy a cenar mamá y tampoco quiero ver a nadie —respondió monótonamente y con voz apagada.

— Yo tampoco quería verte hace algunos meses y aun así te recibí. Creo que merezco el mismo privilegio ¿No crees?

Al reconocer la voz detrás de la puerta, Serena se levantó con desgano y se dirigió a abrirla.

— Supongo que sí. Adelante —le contestó, después de abrir la puerta.

La joven violinista se adentró en la habitación con cautela y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras veía como Serena tomaba posición en la silla, al pie de su ventana.

Muy al contrario de lo que Serena creyó que diría, le sorprendió su confesión.

— Algunas personas odian ver el crepúsculo porque creen que significa el final de algo. Yo, en cambio, amo verlo porque para mí, anuncia que vendrá un nuevo día y con ello, una nueva esperanza. Después de todo, uno debe luchar hasta el final.

Serena giró la cabeza, confundida. Michiru ante esa confusión, declaró.

— No vine a preguntarte cómo te sientes, porque eso ya lo sé. Vine a dejarte esto —le extendió un sobre blanco, el cual Serena vio con los ojos abiertos —. No es burla hacia a ti, pero como ya te dije, uno debe luchar hasta el final; así que tómalo y tú sabrás lo que haces. Ahora me marcho… Por cierto, deberías cenar algo, no está bien que te descuides. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por tu madre, que se ve realmente preocupada —le aconsejó mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

.

._. _._._._._._

.

Paradas, como haciendo guardia, se encontraban las chicas, quienes habían permanecido en la misma posición desde antes que despuntara el alba. Ahora el sol naciente se encontraba a sus espaldas, y a pesar de que la posición era cansada, todas seguían firmes y derechas cual soldado. De un momento a otro, el ruido de la puerta corrediza se pudo distinguir, mostrando así a la hermosa doncella de cabello azabache, enfundado en su ya característico hábito de color blanco y rojo.

— ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? —cuestionó molesta, la doncella.

— Hemos decidido que permaneceremos haciendo guardia y no moveremos ni un pie de este lugar, a menos que accedas a nuestras peticiones —informó de forma seria, la chica castaña.

— ¿Y cuáles son sus peticiones, vasalla? —cuestionó sarcástica.

Las chicas suspiraron tratando de contener el coraje ante sus palabras. Lita volvió a hacer uso de la palabra.

— Queremos que hagas las paces con Serena. En este momento, ella necesita más de ti que de nosotras.

— Así es, y no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que accedas. Llámalo locura, desesperación o tontería —agregó la chica rubia —, aunque yo preferiría que le dijeras "Plan Brillante" —concluyó con emoción.

— ¡Mina, tonta! De seguro que esto fue idea tuya —afirmó — ¿A quién, si no a ti, se le ocurriría semejante tontería? —bufó molesta la doncella —. Pero de ti no lo hubiera esperado, Ami ¿Cómo fue que accediste a las locuras de la maniática de Mina? —le dirigió una mirada acusatoria a su joven amiga.

— Algunas veces, las personas tienen que recurrir a actos desesperados y tomar medidas drásticas si se quiere conseguir un objetivo —respondió de forma seria y solemne la chica —. Y en este caso con más razón. Serena está demasiado deprimida y dadas las circunstancias, solo tú puedes sacarla a flote.

— No quiero —respondió arrogante —. La tonta dejo ir su felicidad por gusto. Ni siquiera intento dar batalla y ahora si sufre, es por su culpa —finalizó, tajante.

— ¡Maldición Rei! Todas estamos enojadas con Serena. Sabemos que lo que hizo fue estúpido — gritó la rubia exasperada —, pero no necesita nuestros reproches, necesita nuestro apoyo ¿Acaso no están para eso las amigas? —cuestionó enfurecida.

— ¿Ustedes…?

— Sí— afirmó la castaña —. Todas sabemos cómo te sientes, pero no es momento de recriminaciones.

— Serena nos necesita, y como amigas que somos, debemos estar a su lado —concluyó de forma seria y apaciguada, la más inteligente del grupo.

Las palabras le llegaron al alma y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Era cierto. A pesar de todo, debería estar a su lado. Serena siempre había estado con ella y pese a los malos tratos que en ocasiones le daba, ella nunca la dejó sola. Sabía que había actuado de forma impulsiva, fallándole a su mejor amiga y ya no tuvo más que pensar. Decidió enmendar su error.

.

._._._._._._._

.

Se despertó después de tener un intranquilo sueño. Lo primero en mirar, fue el sobre que estaba sobre el buró. Se mantuvo indecisa sobre lo que tenía que hacer, durante un largo tiempo, hasta que sin más, se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dijo a sí misma —. Ya no tengo nada que perder.

Inmediatamente se metió a la ducha, para después de unos instantes, enfundarse en un vestido corte halter que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de color azul celeste que resaltaba sus ojos. Se puso un poco de brillo y se peinó como de costumbre.

Desesperada, bajó con gran agilidad las escaleras, y al encontrarse en las afueras de su casa, se encontró con la mirada expectante de Rei.

— Hola, Rei. No esperaba que alguna de ustedes viniera hoy por aquí —saludó nerviosa y evasiva.

— Serena ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa y tan arreglada? —cuestionó intrigada, para después mirar el sobre que la rubia tenía en su mano, y sin esperar respuesta, se lo arrebató para leerlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al hacerlo —. Ya entiendo. Tal vez no se pueda hacer nada, pero creo que es lo más valiente que podrás hacer. Yo te acompañaré —dijo emocionada.

— ¿Estás segura? Yo no quiero que tú…

— Segurísima. Sé que no te he apoyado, pero creo que esto no lo debes hacer sola, así que vamos o se nos hará tarde.

Serena entendiendo que su amiga era mala para disculparse explícitamente, pero que esto significaba que estaban reanudando su amistad, le dio un gran abrazo.

— Gracias Rei. No sabes lo importante que es esto para mí.

.

._._._._._._._

.

Frente al espejo con marco dorado, revisaba una vez más su aspecto. Su traje blanco acompañado con un corbatín de igual color y complementado con un clavel rojo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, le daban un aspecto de ensueño. Por medio del espejo, se podía reflejar parte de la habitación; tras de él, la puerta de madera con pomo dorado le trajo una imagen que no podía sacar de su cabeza —. Dorado como sus cabellos —pensó para sus adentros, y siguió recorriendo la habitación a través del espejo: un cómodo sofá color crepé y una mesita de centro con cristal opaco y decorada con claveles rojos. La suave brisa que se coló por la ventana hizo girar su cabeza a la derecha, posando sus ojos en las cortinas celestes que colgaban y se agitaban con el viento —. El color de sus ojos —volvió a pensar, y regresó su mirada hacia el reflejo del espejo —¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? —se cuestionó en voz alta. Sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa, tratando de alejar los pensamientos y se reconfortó a sí mismo diciendo —. Es lo mejor, no hay vuelta atrás.

De repente, el reflejo cambió y pudo vislumbrar que la puerta se abría. Imaginó que era Andrew, que regresaba a decir que la hora había llegado, así que se dio vuelta para enfrentar lo que venía. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con unos ojos celestes que no eran precisamente los que él esperaba.

Allí, frente a frente, parada como la estatua de una diosa griega, estaba ella, la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos, a la que realmente amaba y con la que realmente quería estar en el altar. Esta, lentamente se acercó.

— Hola —lo saludó, tímida.

— Hola —correspondió al saludo —. No esperaba verte aquí.

— Michiru me invitó —aclaró rápidamente.

— No me refería a eso —expresó. Por un momento el silencio sucumbió pero fue interrumpido por el joven de orbes zafiro —. Supongo que tienes alguna razón para encontrarte aquí —cuestionó.

La joven no pudo pronunciar palabra, pero en cambio, empujada por un enorme deseo y guiada por sus instintos, se abalanzó a sus brazos con gran intensidad y se aferró a su cuerpo como si de ello dependiera su vida. Darien, sorprendido por el acto, solo atinó a devolver el abrazo, acariciando su espalda en forma protectora, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del tenue contacto.

— Solo quería verte —por fin logró responder con la voz quebrada —. Es la única razón por la que me encuentro aquí.

Darien la separó ligeramente de su cuerpo para contemplar su rostro, pero una punzada lo atravesó al ver el estado de la rubia.

— Estás llorando —afirmó mientras la observaba, y con la mano le secaba suavemente la mejilla —. No llores, no me gusta que lo hagas.

Sus palabras hicieron que Serena llorara con más intensidad mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuerpo. Ajeno a las razones de su estado, empezó a darle palabras de aliento.

— Tranquila Serena, todo estará bien. No sé lo que haya pasado, pero ya verás que todo saldrá mejor con el tiempo.

— No, nada lo estará —respondió apenas en susurro, con la voz entrecortada y sin apartarse de su lado —. Vas a casarte con ella y sé que es por mi culpa. Sé que yo fui la que te alejó, la que te dijo que no te amaba y de no haber sido tan tonta, ahora la que tendría ese vestido de novia sería yo —confesó con infinita tristeza.

Darien escuchó perplejo las palabras de la rubia, al tiempo que el corazón le dio un vuelco. Supo el significado de esas palabras pero no creyó estar seguro. Tenía miedo de que todo sólo fuera un sueño.

— ¿Serena…? —preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Te amo Darien. Sé que me olvidaste, que dejaste de amarme y que yo soy la única culpable. Sé que de nada sirve decirte que no quiero que te cases, que te amo con locura y que la única razón por la que viaje a USA fue para pedirte perdón y pedirte que regresaras conmigo. Pero por proteger mi orgullo ante un rechazo tuyo, te inventé una historia diferente y ahora mírame, te he perdido para siempre —concluyó con tristeza y apartándose de él.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me haces esto ahora? —cuestionó, ahora llorando abiertamente. No podía creer lo que oía, así que no pudo aguantar más y se derrumbó en el sofá que se encontraba cerca.

— Sé que escogí un mal momento y que tal vez estoy arruinado tu boda, pero aunque tu amor por mí murió hace tiempo, no quería que mis sentimientos quedaran enterrados en el silencio. Quería que los supieras, aunque ya no estemos juntos —aclaró, a la vez que se ponía en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del que ahora pronto sería de otra.

Darien revolvió su cabello y agitó la cabeza en forma negativa. Una marea de sentimientos encontrados yacían en su interior, queriendo gritar para sacarse toda la combustión que crecía dentro de él.

— No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo —manifestó sincero —. No puedes estar diciendo que te he olvidado, cuando juré contigo, jamás hacerlo. El corazón de Serena empezó a latir esperanzado, pero sus ánimos decayeron cuando él continuó —. Cuando me dejaste, mi corazón se destruyó y debí odiarte por ello. A decir verdad, creo que cierta parte de mí lo hizo, pero aun así, nunca pude sacarte de mí corazón. Te amo. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, cada poro de este, te ha amado tanto que duele ¿sabes? —confesó con dolor —. Te amo Serena y nadie lo podrá cambiar ¿Cómo has podido dudar de eso?

Las palabras calaron hondo en la muchacha. Sabía lo que eso significaba por lo que no pudo dominarse y le apretó las manos, obligándolo a mirarla. Darien, sin poder contenerse más, la tomó de la cintura colocándola a horcajadas en su regazo, puso su frente en la de ella y poco a poco comenzó a acercar sus labios, aspirando su aroma. Cielos, la había extrañado tanto que ahora al tenerla tan cerca no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de, aunque sea por escasos momentos, robarle unos minutos a la felicidad que por tanto tiempo se le había negado. Tantas veces esperó ese momento que ahora le parecía irreal, un hermoso sueño. Sus labios se unieron, él los rozaba tiernamente pidiendo permiso para un mayor acceso y Serena se entregó de lleno, dando paso a un beso profundamente apasionado. Durante largo tiempo estuvieron deleitándose con el sabor de la boca del otro, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Mirándose fijamente, como tratándose de transmitir algo, ninguno de los dos podía despegar los ojos del otro. Era como si quisieran grabarse, como si supieran lo que seguiría, que el sueño terminaría y ellos serían infelices por siempre.

— No puedo —expresó acongojado —. Te amo, no lo dudes nunca, pero ella no se lo merece; no merece ser humillada y señalada. Ha estado siempre conmigo y no quiero hacerle daño.

—No te cases, por favor _—_pidió la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Serena, yo…

— Hazlo por mí, por nosotros —lo interrumpió y Darien sintió que el alma se le iba. Deseaba con todas las ganas decirle que no lo haría, pero su integridad se lo impedía. No dijo nada, calló ante las palabras de la rubia y ella lloró por lo que significaba su silencio _—. _Irás y cumplirás el compromiso ¿verdad? —preguntó entre lágrimas, la rubia —. Aunque mi esperanza era mucha, sé muy bien que tú eres un caballero y por eso me enamoré de ti. Creo que no puedo quejarme ahora por ello y debo aceptar la realidad.

— Nunca he querido lastimarte, Serena. Tal vez si hubiese sido antes… Con el tiempo aprenderás a vivir sin mi amor _—_declaró con lágrimas en los ojos.

El llanto de la rubia se intensificó. No había podido hacerlo en un año, ¿cómo podría hacerlo toda la vida?

—Te esperaré —anunció de repente la muchacha y Darien negó con la cabeza.

— No iré, Serena.

—No necesito que vayas. Tu amor por mí ha durado mucho tiempo y el mío por ti será igual y se fortalecerá con el tiempo; y aunque estemos separados, nuestro amor se hará más grande. Algún día, tal vez tenga que pasar mucho tiempo o quizás sea en otra vida, sé que tú y yo estaremos juntos y hasta entonces, te esperaré amor mío, aunque tenga que esperar toda la eternidad.

— Porque nuestro amor durará eternamente —sentenció él.

Serena se acercó nuevamente, solo que esta vez era para darle el beso de despedida, luego se levantó alejándose de él, sabiendo que esta vez sería para siempre.

Darien la observó en silencio. Sabía que la había lastimado y se odió por eso, pero no podía hacerle eso a Karmesite, ella había sido muy noble con él y debía corresponderle.

Antes de que Serena cruzara el umbral de la puerta, Darien la sujetó de la mano y le dijo:

— Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, te elegiría a ti.

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por ambas partes. Serena usó la poca fuerza que le quedaba y se soltó de su mano, dirigiéndose a la puerta y, con una voz apenas audible, alcanzó a decir:

— Te amo… por toda la eternidad… Nuestros corazones juntos aunque nuestros cuerpos estén separados… No lo olvides amor… Eternamente.

Y así sin más salió, dejando a un Darien abatido. Su corazón le reclamaba ir tras ella pero la razón lo impulsaba a quedarse allí, y se odió por ser tan cobarde, por no luchar por su amor. Justo cuando el corazón le ganó a la razón y se disponía a salir en busca de su amada, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su amigo Andrew, que venía en compañía de una de sus futuras cuñadas.

— Es hora de dar el gran paso a la… pero que aspecto tienes —cambió el rumbo de sus palabras ante el aspecto desaliñado de su amigo.

— Está bien, solo necesita peinarse. Un desorden común cuando se está nervioso —Berjerite se dispuso a arreglarle el cabello, regalándole una mirada fría llena de advertencia. Cuando terminó, le susurró —. Piensa bien lo que haces. Mi hermana es una gran mujer.

.

.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba en el altar esperando. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y los invitados se levantaron al notar la entrada de la bella novia, quien con paso firme llegó al lado de su prometido.

La ceremonia transcurrió de lo más normal y tranquila, siendo observada desde la entrada por una joven rubia que lloraba desconsoladamente pero de forma silenciosa. Cuando las palabras del sacerdote llegaron, estas terminaron por destrozarla.

— Darien Chiba. Aceptas por esposa a Karmesite Blackmoon, para amarla…

Serena no pudo seguir escuchando más y se alejó de allí. Tan de prisa iba y sin rumbo fijo, que no notó que había comenzado a llover y debido al piso mojado, resbaló sin poder evitarlo, aumentando aún más su agonía. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar tan fuerte como pudo. Pasado un rato, sintió que alguien colocaba la mano en su hombro. Pensó esperanzada, que tal vez era Darien, pero al girar, su rostro se tornó en decepción al notar que no era lo que ella esperaba. Sin más, se levantó y se echó a los brazos de su amiga.

— Se casó Rei… y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo… Se casó.

La joven de orbes amatista comenzó a consolarla en un abrazo protector, mientras se unía al dolor de su amiga, llorando con ella.

Después de todo, así era el amor. Podían ser almas gemelas, pero estas no siempre lograban estar juntas.

Tal vez no era el momento.

Tal vez todo era cuestión de esperar, aunque más de una vida se les fuera en ello.

.

.

* * *

Aún recuerdo el comentario de Mayra hace cinco años (la primera que lo leyó), cuándo lo publiqué por primera vez: Te mato. Ustedes no me maten de acuerdo y si aún quieren leer el epilogo, los espero la semna proxima.

Respondiendo rws

**yssareyes48**: Tenía una razón para que fuera su prometida en tan poco tiempo, pero bueno tu decides si es buena o no.

**brujitadcc:** ¡Carlita! Supongo que ahora detestas más a Karmesite, pero ella es buena persona, de verdad.

**Paty Paty**: Si ese te pareció triste, este te pareserá más.

**SMOON:** Tenías razón, no le dijo nada y al final pagó caro.

**Yeni nee-chan:** Michiru tiene el corazón de pollo y rápido se conmueve, pero sí, fue muy rápido.

**Guest:** ¿Any eres tú? No estoy segura, aún así lámento haberte quitado el sueño.


	11. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es completamente de mi propiedad  
**

**Bueno, antes que nada quiero aclarar que Rei está loca y Haruka quiere mucho a Serena.**

**No hubo mucha diferencia en actualizar martes o miercoles, pero les ahorre horas de espera jajaja**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMON, PERO MÁS BIEN PARECE LIME POR QUE ES MUY LIGERO, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD LEERLO ES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD  
**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

**Seis Años Después**

De gran simplicidad y belleza, se distinguía una sencilla casa tradicional japonesa. Tenía un jardín enorme en el centro, separado del resto del jardín por unos pasillos en forma de "Y" pavimentados, por los cuales transitaba la gente. Había un árbol de cerezo chico que no sobrepasaba los sesenta centímetros de altura y alrededor de él, se encontraban pequeños arbustos regordetes que daban la impresión de ser piedras gigantes de color verde.

Entrando al interior de la casa, había un largo pasillo que conectaba a pasillos secundarios y estos a su vez a grandes salones. En uno de ellos, el salón del té seguramente, se podía observar una mesita de madera en miniatura y alrededor de ella, pequeños cojines de color rosado. La casa era muy al estilo minimalista.

Caminando por el pasillo, dando vuelta a la izquierda, se encontraban las habitaciones de los jefes de la casa y familia. De repente, del lado derecho del pasillo, un niño de aproximadamente 5 años, de cabello negro, ojos azules como la noche y piel blanca, salía de su habitación y se dirigió a la que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

— ¡Es hora, es hora! —gritaba emocionado —. Anda papi. Ya amaneció y prometiste llevarme a casa del tío Andrew.

Soñoliento y frotándose los ojos con las manos para desperezarse, un hombre alto, de cabello negro, orbes zafiro y piel apiñonada respondió.

— Mamoru… es temprano y yo tengo cosas que hacer en el hospital. Recuerda que solo llevo una semana laborando allí y no lo puedo descuidar —explicó con calma —. Además, debo prepararme para la cena de esta noche y sin mamá, será difícil organizarme —finalizó, ocasionando la tristeza de su hijo ante la mención de su madre —. Está bien, ¿te parece si vamos donde Andrew y pasas la mañana con él? Después de arreglar las cosas en el hospital, paso por ti para ir a comer y luego te llevo a la casa de tu tía favorita.

El pequeño se emocionó con lo dicho, asintió con la cabeza y corrió a su habitación a alistarse, mientras su padre suspiraba y expresaba para sí.

— Es difícil controlarlo sin su madre. Siempre se sale con la suya.

.

.

.

En otro lugar, una joven mujer de cabello azulado, largo y ondulado, empacaba sus cosas para reunirse con su familia. Dio una última vista hacia el lugar que hacía unas semanas estaba lleno, pero que ahora solo estaba ocupado por la gran cama matrimonial y un buró del lado izquierdo, donde se encontraba una pequeña lamparita, y el closet del lado derecho. Fue hasta él a verificar que no olvidaba nada y entonces lo vio: un vestido de novia, blanco y hermoso, estilo sirena.

Empujada por un impulso, lo tomó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras abrazaba el blanco vestido; sus ojos se ensombrecieron y regresó 6 años atrás, al día en que lo había utilizado.

.

_Corría por el pasillo desesperada, lo máximo que el vestido le permitía, y las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Entró a la habitación agitada y azotando la puerta._

— _¿Qué pasa Karmesite? Luces alterada —cuestionó y observó su hermana mayor, Petzite. Sus rasgos maduros eran notorios y su metro setenta de altura aproximadamente, le daban un aspecto intimidante. Su largo cabello color verde olivo estaba sujetado a un moño elegante, lo que le daba un aspecto sofisticado, pero pese a su buen aspecto, su mirada reflejaba preocupación._

— _Lo vi —respondió la chica —. Estaba con ella, se estaban besando… Él va a dejarme —finalizó mientras se desplomaba en el piso._

— _¡Cómo se atreve ese infeliz! Lo mataré —exclamó Kalaberite, la hermana que seguía a Petzite y la más impulsiva del grupo, por lo que a nadie le sorprendió su reacción. Tenía la misma estatura que su hermana mayor, pero a diferencia de esta, sus ojos cafés reflejaban furia._

_La tercera de las cuatro hermanas Berjerite, cuyo cabello azul platinado siempre iba sujeto a una trenza, no perdió la tranquilidad en sus ojos azules. Se acercó a su hermana menor y colocándose de cuclillas preguntó._

— _¿Ha cancelado la boda? —lo que dejó a su hermana sorprendida por la pregunta pero negando con la cabeza —. Entonces no hay ningún problema, Darien no hará algo tan feo, no te dejará. Tranquila hermana —la reconfortó de forma segura y sonriente, como si nada malo pasara —. Ahora iré a ver qué es lo que falta. Kalaberite, acompáñame —pidió, quedando solo Karmesite y Petzite._

_La mayor de ellas habló._

— É_l no ha cancelado la boda y sé que no lo hará. En eso estoy de acuerdo con Berjerite, pero la pregunta es ¿Tú cancelarás la boda?_

_La joven se quedó un momento metida en sus pensamientos y después emitió una rotunda negativa._

— _No —declaró segura —. Sé que prometí hacer lo correcto, pero ¿Qué hay de mí, Petzite? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz?_

— _Lo tienes —respondió su hermana—. Y si él es tu felicidad, te apoyaré hasta el final… pero recuerda lo que tú misma me dijiste a mí hace muchos años _—_Petzite había amado con locura a un hombre, pero este jamás le correspondió. Por mucho tiempo estuvo hundida en la amargura del desamor, hasta que un día su hermanita menor, la había hecho entender, que de nada servía amargarse. Recordando las palabras que su hermana utilizó, las citó —.__ "No puedes obligar a alguien a que te ame"—finalizó, dándole un beso en la frente, para después dejarla sola y que tomara una decisión._

_._

— ¡Karmesite! —se escuchó el grito de una mujer, sacando a la joven de sus recuerdos y apresurándose a guardar aquel vestido.

— Aquí— respondió —. Ya terminé. Estoy lista para regresar a Tokio —afirmó mientras giraba y quedaba frente a su hermana mayor.

— ¿Estás segura de la decisión que tomaste? Me parece que te precipitas con esto.

— Estoy segura. Es hora de dejar de cargar con el pasado.

.

.

.

En el aeropuerto central de Tokio una hermosa jovencita de cabello dorado y ojos celestes, caminaba por los pasillos de recién llegados, hasta que oyó el grito de alguien que la llamaba.

— ¡Serena! —gritó una joven de cabello largo y lacio de color negro azabache, mientras corría al encuentro de su amiga. Al llegar, la abrazó posesivamente —. Estas acá, no puedo creerlo. Tantos años sin verte… soy tan feliz —decía mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

— También te extrañé, Rei —declaró la rubia —. Y estoy más feliz que tú, de verte.

— Pero vamos —la jaló del brazo, casi arrastrándola —. Tenemos que ponerte hermosa para esta noche. Será una gran cena y hay que aprovechar el tiempo que estarán solos.

.

.

.

Después de arreglar sus asuntos en el hospital, el hermoso hombre de orbes zafiro, entraba por la puerta automática para recoger a su hijo.

— ¡Papi! —gritó el pequeño con emoción, lanzándose a los brazos de su padre.

— ¡Hola campeón! ¿Te portaste bien? —preguntó al saber lo tremendo que podía ser su hijo —¿Le diste muchos problemas al tío Drew? —el pequeño negó con la cabeza.

—Se portó de maravilla, Darien —respondió su rubio amigo —. Aunque está un poco triste porque su mamá no llega hasta la próxima semana.

Darien reconfortó a su hijo diciendo.

— Mami también te extraña, pero ya verás que cuando llegue, no se volverá a separar de ti. Ahora vamos, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

.

.

.

La tierra gira sin detenerse y el sol, que hace unas horas estaba bien puesto en el firmamento, ahora estaba oculto, dejando el manto de la noche tendido sobre la tierra. Las estrellas alumbraban el firmamento, aunque eran opacadas por la luna llena, y dentro de una habitación, una rubia extrovertida, pega un grito de exclamación.

— ¡Wow! Serena, te ves hermosa… y eso es un verdadero milagro —declaró una emocionada y entusiasta la rubia.

— Gracias, Mina. Yo también te quiero —respondió en forma sarcástica, la joven de orbes celestes.

— No le hagas caso a la tonta de Mina. Sabes que solo sabe decir tonterías —intervino su amiga de ojos amatista.

— No seas tan severa Rei. Yo creo que Mina no se fijó realmente en lo que decía.

—Apoyo lo que dice Lita. Lo que Mina quiso decir es que te ves realmente hermosa, Serena… Hasta pareces otra —secundó Ami, conciliadora como siempre.

Serena miró su reflejo en el espejo. Aquel vestido color uva, resaltaba su blanca piel. Siendo de línea cabestro, en gasa y mate satinado con cuello halter, le daban un aspecto sofisticado. El escote frontal era prolongado, pero no dejaba ver demasiado. No podía decirse lo mismo del escote trasero, que dejaba al descubierto toda su blanca espalda, y el amplio cinturón que tenía, remarcaba muy bien su cintura. Luego, miró hacia sus bonitas zapatillas abiertas en color dorado, que le completaban muy bien el aspecto. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se reflejó en su rostro.

— Si, tienes razón. Creo que causaré el efecto que quiero —declaró la rubia, sin apartar su mirada del espejo.

— ¿Y cuál es ese efecto, Sere…? ¿Ah? —preguntó Mina, con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Mina! —gritaron todas.

— No le hagas caso, Serena —habló Ami y después cambio de tema —. Le pedí a Richard el favor de llevarte, así que debe estar afuera. Ve y mucha suerte —le deseó sinceramente.

— ¡Suerte Serena! —gritaron todas, mientras la veían subir al Audi color turquesa de Richard.

.

.

.

Había tenido un día agotador y la noche pintaba para estar peor. Él nunca había querido celebración, y aunque era un gran logro para su carrera ser el nuevo Director General del Hospital Central de Tokio, no quería que usaran eso como pretexto para hacer una fiesta banal. Claro que pensaba festejar, pero sería en cuanto su esposa estuviera reunida con él y pudiera organizar un evento entre amigos y familiares.

Acababa de disculparse con una enfermera, argumentando que alguien lo llamaba. Ya lo había hartado porque no había parado de coquetearle y eso era desgastante.

—"Por Dios, sabe que estoy casado ¿Qué pretendía?"—pensó con molestia.

Tomándose una copa de vodka, empezó a mirar a todos los presentes; la mayoría trabajaba en el hospital y a algunos no los había visto nuca. Suspiró con pesadez y se llevó su copa otra vez a la boca. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, a través del cristal, vio a una rubia colarse entre las personas, abriéndose paso entre la gente para llegar a él.

— ¡Hola! —saludó —. No esperaba encontrarme a nadie conocido aquí, pero veo que me equivoqué.

— ¡Hola! ¿Y cómo debo de tomar eso? —le respondió coqueta.

— De la mejor manera. Me alegra encontrar no solo a alguien conocido, sino además que ese alguien, seas tú ¿Sabes algo? Eres la mujer más hermosa de esta fiesta.

La chica se sonrojó ante el comentario del joven doctor y desvió un poco la mirada, ya que él la había quedado viendo intensamente. De un momento a otro, la música cambió y una tonada suave y dulce comenzó a sonar, llenando el ambiente de romanticismo.

— ¿Bailamos señorita? ¿O es que viene acompañada? No quiero tener problemas después con su acompañante.

— ¿No está su esposa por acá? –respondió la chica aun sonrojada.

— Está de viaje. No acostumbro invitar a bailar a señoritas porque ella es algo celosa, pero hoy que estoy solo, no creo que pase nada.

— ¿Está seguro doctor?

— Completamente. Si usted no se lo dice, no creo que ninguno en esta sala quiera echarse de enemigo al jefe —bromeó él, con una espectacular sonrisa —. Entonces, ¿bailamos?

—Encantada, Dr. Chiba —respondió la jovencita mientras llevaba sus manos al cuello del hombre frente a ella.

Darien la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo comenzando el baile, mientras olía su aroma a rosas, uno de sus favoritos.

— ¿Sabes?... Hueles delicioso. Ese olor me vuelve loco y hace que pierda los sentidos.

— Compórtese Dr. Chiba. Le recuerdo que estamos en un lugar público y usted es casado.

— Mi esposa se encuentra en el otro lado del mundo, así que no creo que se entere.

— ¿Qué significa eso, doctor?

— No sé ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más —se acercó a su oído —… intimo.

— No conocía esa parte suya ¿Debo considerar eso como una proposición? —le cuestionó la joven rubia, con el ceño fruncido.

— Tal vez. Depende de lo que usted quiera —le respondió divertido.

— Quiero seguir bailando y disfrutar de la velada —le dijo de forma suave, mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

La música siguió sonando por un largo rato y ellos siguieron bailando, disfrutando juntos, encerrados en su propia burbuja. Él aspiraba su aroma una y otra vez, inundando sus sentidos con este. Ella disfrutaba de la suave calidez que desprendía el pecho del hombre que la acompañaba, hasta que el joven doctor decidió interrumpir el momento.

— Lo que dije hace unos momentos fue en serio. Salgamos de aquí —pidió él, moviéndose con gentileza al ritmo del baile.

— Eres el anfitrión y es de mala educación dejar plantado a tus invitados. Todos se van a dar cuenta.

— No me interesa. Lo único que quiero es estar a solas contigo, tenerte en mis brazos, tocar tu tersa piel y ver lo hermoso que brillan tus ojos después del éxtasis. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, que si sigo esperando un segundo más, me volveré loco.

Serena sonrió complacida con sus palabras y se dejó guiar por él, quien prácticamente la arrastraba, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Ninguno de los dos se percató que eran observados por un par de orbes azules.

— ¿Estás bien hermana? —preguntó Kalaberite.

— Sospechabas que te encontrarías con una escena como esta, Karmesite ¿recuerdas? —le acotó su hermana mayor.

— Si, Petzite. De hecho, estaba segura, pero no quise hacerle un desplante a Zafiro. Sé que es importante para ti.

La aludida se sonrojó ante el comentario de su hermana menor, pero esta ni siquiera lo notó.

— ¿Se ve más hermosa que hace seis años verdad? Y a él, los ojos le brillan cuando la mira. Igual que ese día.

— Creo que eso pasa cuando estás con el amor de tu vida… ¿Aún lo amas, verdad? —cuestionó Berjerite.

— Con todo mi corazón. Es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y se hubiera congelado el sentimiento en mi interior.

— Y verlos así, te ha dolido ¿Cierto?

— Solo un poco, pero es normal, creo.

— Tienes razón, aunque tú lo quisiste así.

— Cierto. Digamos que yo labré mi destino ¿No? —trató de sonreír mientras se quedó en silencio viendo fijamente el camino por donde había desaparecido la joven pareja hacía unos instantes, y sin querer, las imágenes de hace años se hicieron presentes.

.

_Caminaba con paso firme hacia al altar. Frente a ella, la esperaba su joven prometido, elegante, firme, sereno. Al llegar a su lado, su corazón se le oprimió; se veía seguro de su decisión, pero sus ojos reflejaban dolor y tristeza, incluso algo más ¿Resignación, tal vez? No quiso prestarle atención, y dejó que la ceremonia continuara con normalidad, hasta llegar a la parte decisiva de todo._

— _Darien Chiba ¿Aceptas por esposa a Karmesite Blackmoon, para amarla —¿Amarla? ¿Realmente la iba amarla? se preguntó ella —… respetarla, serle fiel —¿Fiel? Se cuestionó nuevamente. Quizás nunca podría ceder a los deseos de la carne, pero sus pensamientos siempre estarían con otra —… en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos…_

— ¡_Basta! —gritó ella desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Ni siquiera había notado cuando estas comenzaron a salir —. No siga por favor. No quiero que esto siga porque no quiero oír tu respuesta, Darien. No quiero saberla, porque si vas a decir que sí, me matará en el alma saber que te estoy arrastrando a tu infelicidad, y si vas a decir que no, no sé si mi corazón lo pueda soportar._

— _Karmesite —susurró el joven._

— _Sé que ella estuvo aquí, que aun la amas y ella a ti; que estás aquí para cumplir tu deber como caballero, cuando en realidad quisieras salir corriendo a su lado._

_El joven miró a la mujer que tenía en frente. Tan hermosa, tan frágil y en este momento destrozada y luchando por no desmoronarse. Le dolió verla así y por un momento quiso poder corresponderle, pero era imposible. Su corazón ya tenía dueña y no era ella._

— _Perdóname —fue lo único que pudo decir._

— _No, perdóname tú a mí por llevar esto tan lejos. Siempre he sabido que no me amas y aun así quise luchar en una batalla que ya tenía perdida._

_El silencio se apoderó por un momento de aquel sagrado recinto. Nadie decía nada, todos se habían quedado mirando a la joven novia, quien tenía la vista puesta en el piso y las manos cerradas en puños, mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Al ver que seguía siendo observada fijamente por su, hasta hace unos momentos, prometido, dijo._

— _¿Por qué sigues aquí, Darien?_

—_Yo… _—_dijo él, sin saber que decir o qué hacer._

— _No me des explicaciones y vete ya. Ve tras ella, la mujer que amas. Y esta vez no la dejes ir, lucha… lucha con uñas y dientes si alguien más te la quiere quitar, porque si no lo haces, yo misma te buscaré para pedirte cuentas ¿me entiendes? Ahora márchate… márchate ya —"Y déjame sacar mi dolor" pensó._

_Ante las palabras de la chica, el joven de orbes zafiro salió como relámpago del lugar y en breves minutos, quedó fuera de la vista de la novia, quien, al ya no tenerlo en frente, pudo soltar un grito desgarrador, que resonó por toda la iglesia, desplomándose de rodillas al suelo._

— _Adiós Darien… adiós para siempre —se despidió sollozando._

— _Hiciste lo correcto —se escuchó la voz de la joven violinista, ocasionando que Karmesite levantara la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada aguamarina de la mencionada._

— _¡Hermana! —escuchó a sus espaldas y sintió el peso de un brazo sobre su hombro. Al girar se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus hermanas que la veían con los ojos cristalizados. Sin pensarlo un minuto, se reincorporó y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana mayor y, entre lágrimas y sollozos, habló._

— _¡Sáquenme de aquí! —suplicó con voz ahogada._

_._

— ¿Te arrepientes? —cuestionó su hermana mayor, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

— Jamás, solo que a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas de habernos casado? ¿Seriamos felices?

— Solo hay una respuesta ante esas preguntas. Hiciste lo correcto.

Karmesite sonrío complacida y después dijo.

— Lo mismo dijo Michiru hace seis años. Ninguna de las dos se equivocó —aseguró con solemnidad pues, a pesar de todo, le agradaba que Darien fuera feliz.

— No encuentro al nuevo director del hospital y ya lo busqué por todo el lugar —mencionó un joven alto y delgado, mientras revoloteaba sus cabellos negro azulado.

— Descuida Zafiro, ya lo conocimos, pero al parecer su esposa se sentía mal y tuvieron que retirarse ¿No es así Petzite?

— ¿Su esposa? —preguntó confundido —. Es raro, pensaba que llegaría en una semana. Bueno supongo que ante todo está la salud de ella y además, nadie parece haberse dado cuenta de que se ha ido… Así que disfrutemos la velada ¿Quieres bailar Petzite? —dijo el chico, a lo cual ella asintió.

.

.

No muy lejos de ahí la pareja de enamorados ingresaba a la suite matrimonial de un prestigioso hotel.

— Ya estamos solos ¿Ahora sí me vas explicar por qué tienes la llave de la habitación de un hotel? —cuestionó un poco molesta la chica.

—Mina —respondió su acompañante, encogiéndose de hombros —. Al parecer a ellas si les avisaste que adelantabas el viaje.

— ¿Eso es un reproche, Darien? Porque si es así…

— Shhh —la silenció, poniendo un dedo en sus labios —. Me ha encantado la sorpresa. Tres semanas sin ti han sido una terrible tortura. Necesito tenerte cerca para poder respirar, necesito acariciar tu piel para sentirme vivo —le decía suavemente y de forma sensual, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla —. Necesito tener tus labios para sentirme completo —la besó suavemente —. Te necesito, amor mío —bajó sus labios por la clavícula hasta llegar al borde de su cuello, donde se detuvo y comenzó a saborear —. A pesar de los años, no me canso de ti y de tenerte junto a mí. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te hice mía, Serena?

— Como olvidarla. Ese día creí que mi vida se había terminado y que te había perdido para siempre —poco a poco su voz se fue apagando y los sentimientos afloraron, como si estuviera viviendo aquel infierno otra vez. Se aferró con fuerza a su ahora esposo, como impidiendo que se le fuera escapar, temiendo que los últimos seis años, no hubieran sido más que un sueño.

—Estoy aquí princesa y todo esto es real —después de pronunciar esas palabras, regresó al pasado, a aquellos momentos donde su vida apuntaba a estar lejos de ella.

.

_Había salido de prisa de la iglesia y en la calle pudo alcanzar a escuchar el grito de dolor de la novia que había dejado en el altar. En un impulso de remordimiento, se disponía a girarse y regresar a consolarla, pero una voz familiar se lo impidió._

— _No lo hagas. Si regresas ahora, solo harás su dolor más profundo. Ella te ha dado la oportunidad de buscar tu felicidad a costa de la suya, así que haz las cosas bien y no retrocedas; y como ella te dijo, lucha, lucha con todas tus fuerzas y esta vez no te des por vencido tan fácilmente._

—_Haruka, ¿Cómo…?_

— _Porque te conozco. Sé que te duele causarle ese dolor, pero le causarías uno peor casándote con ella. Toma _—_l__e lanzó las llaves de su auto y él las atrapó _—._ Tal vez no te ayude a resguardarte de la lluvia, ya que te encuentras empapado, pero te hará llegar más rápido. Rei fue tras ella, así que seguramente están en el templo._

_Sin decir más, la rubia se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la iglesia para encargarse de lo que hiciera falta. A la mitad del camino, oyó el chirrido de las llantas y el auto acelerar a toda velocidad._

—_Que desesperado. ¡Cuida bien mi auto o te mataré! _—_l__e gritó._

_._

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de olvidar la angustia vivida ese día. Ella lo abrazó más fuerte, sin duda alguna, recordando también.

.

_De pie como un zombi, se encontraba en la habitación de su amiga. Había llorado durante todo el trayecto, tanto que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento llegaron al lugar._

—_Toma Serena, sécate y ponte esto. Voy a preparar un poco de té _—_l__e mencionó su amiga, mientras le extendía una toalla y un vestido de su propiedad. Así, la dejó sola y salió._

_Serena tomó lo que Rei le dio, pero no quiso usarlo, y nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a emerger. Sabía que Rei le estaba brindando apoyo, pero en estos momentos, lo que necesitaba era estar sola con sus recuerdos. Dejó lo que su amiga le había dado sobre la cama y entre lágrimas silenciosas, salió del lugar y se dirigió al único donde se sentía cerca de la persona que había perdido._

.

Él también recordó lo que había sucedido.

.

_Se había saltado varias luces rojas. Era una suerte que aún no lo arrestaran, y aunque el auto iba a todo lo que daba, el trayecto ya se le había hecho largo._

— _¡Maldición! Creí que a Haruka le gustaban los autos veloces, pero este es más lento, que la carcacha que mis tíos le regalaron a Michiru cuando tenía 15 años _—s_u autocontrol se estaba desvaneciendo y la cordura, desapareciendo._

_Al fin llegó al lugar y se apresuró a bajar del auto y subir las escaleras de forma desesperada; pero al llegar a la cima, pudo escuchar._

— _Serena ¿dónde estás? ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto! —gritaba Rei con consternación._

_Al escuchar a la chica, se apresuró a entrar sin siquiera pedir permiso._

— _¿Cómo que Serena no está?_

_Rei se quedó observando al recién llegado, algo aturdida y confusa, para después pasarlo a ver con ira._

—¡_Tú, infeliz cobarde¡ ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿No se supone que deberías estar casándote?!_

_El joven ignoró lo que la joven le decía y volvió a cuestionar._

—_Rei, no es momento de explicaciones. Dime ¿dónde está Serena?_

—_No lo sé —respondió con voz ahogada —. La dejé en mi habitación para que se cambiara y cuando volví, ya no estaba _—_De pronto, la ira se hizo presente y comenzó a reclamar _— ¡_Tú tienes la culpa! Ella estaba devastada por el dolor, dolor que tú le causaste._

—_No solo ella sufre. Mi corazón también está dolido, Rei _—o_bjetó._

— _Eso es culpa tuya, Serena ha cometido muchos errores y no la disculpo por ellos, pero tú te comportaste como un verdadero cobarde, que en vez de luchar por lo que era tuyo, preferiste marcharte y darle vuelta a la página. ¡Te odio… te odio maldito cobarde! _—_l__e decía una y otra vez la joven, mientras le golpeaba el pecho con los puños y las lágrimas transitaban por sus mejillas. A pesar de que nunca lo demostraba, Rei era la que más quería a Serena y su dolor siempre la afectaba. Por eso ahora quería desquitar su ira, dolor y frustración con alguien y el más adecuado era Darien, aunque en el fondo sabía que él no tenía la culpa _—. _Eres un cobarde _—s_ollozó, ya sin golpes y llorando abiertamente._

_El joven la abrazó y la consoló. Rei estaba enojada y dolida, y tenía razones para estarlo. Probablemente a Serena ya le había tocado recibir también los reclamos de la chica._

_Después de unos momentos en que la habitación fuera inundada por los sollozos de la joven, el sonido de un móvil se escuchó._

—_Diga —respondió el chico con voz ronca._

— _Darien, ya arreglamos todo tu desastre. ¿Crees que en cuanto termines de arreglar las cosas con cabeza de bombón, puedan recogernos a Michiru y a mí en la cafetería que está a tres cuadras de la iglesia?_

—_No lo creo. Serena… ella desapareció _—_dijo con voz rota por el llanto._

— _¡¿Cómo que desapareció?! ¡¿No estaba con Rei?!_ —_gritó la rubia haciendo que varias personas giraran para verla._

—_Tú lo has dicho. Estaba. Al parecer la perdió de vista por un instante y se le escapó._

— _¡Maldición!, Cabeza de bombón debe de estar destrozada _—l_a rubia levantó la voz y amenazó _—. ¡S_i le pasa algo, juro que te romperé la cara!_

— _Haruka, no estoy para amenazas ahora. Debemos encontrar a Serena y no creo que esté con ninguna de las chicas, ya que si quisiera estar con alguien, se hubiera quedado con Rei._

_Haruka se quedó en un silencio torturador durante varios minutos y luego exclamó._

— _¡Bingo! Ya sé dónde está. El problema es que no sé llegar hasta allí._

— ¿_Quieres explicarte? _—o_rdenó un tanto molesto por desconocer la información._

— _Hace unos meses, bombón me pidió que la acompañara a realizar cierta rutina que ella hacía. En ese momento, su rutina me pareció extraña, pero después de analizar cuidadosamente, comprendí que ella visitaba los lugares que le recordaban a ti. Supongo que ahora debe de estar en uno de esos lugares._

—_Eso ya es algo, aunque los lugares que visitaba con Serena eran muchos. Creo que no tendré tiempo para recorrerlos todos._

— _Concéntrate en recorrer las colinas del norte, a las que fuiste con ella._

— _¿Cómo? _—_preguntó contrariado._

— _En estos momentos, ella debe querer estar sola, para llorar y tranquilizar su corazón. Las colinas son el mejor lugar para eso y hasta donde sé, bombón visitaba mucho una en especial, solo que nunca pude saber cuál era, ya que cuando nos dirigíamos hacia allá, nos encontramos con… —la rubia calló por un momento, dudando si debía decir o no, el acontecimiento con Seiya. Al final optó por callar _—_. Eso no importa, pero estoy segura de que está en esa colina._

— _Gracias Haruka, no necesito más. Creo que sé en qué colina se encuentra Serena._

_Sin dar tiempo a que la rubia conteste, Darien colgó y salió del templo sin decir nada._

— ¡_Más vale que regreses con ella sana y salva, o te las verás conmigo Darien! _—s_e escuchó el grito amenazante de Rei._

_Una vez más había conducido a toda velocidad y llegado en tiempo record, pero con todo y eso, se quejó del largo trayecto recorrido._

_Se apresuró a ir a la cima de la colina. La lluvia había cesado hacía bastante rato y el suelo seguía resbaladizo. Al llegar, su corazón le dio un vuelco al encontrar a la mujer que amaba, en posición fetal, llorando y hablándole al viento, aunque todas sus palabras eran dirigidas a él._

— _No quiero conformarme con el destino… no quiero tener que esperarte toda la vida, hasta que al fin pueda estar contigo. Quiero volver a tu lado ahora, en este momento, en este tiempo, en esta vida… Pero lo que yo quiera no importa, ya que no puedo regresar el tiempo. No puedo volver atrás, cuando te tenía conmigo y te escuchaba decir que me amabas y que jamás me dejarías ir. Me encantaría volver a oír esas palabras, me encantaría volver a estar junto a ti _—_d__eseaba la rubia con los ojos cerrados y llorando abiertamente._

—_Te amo y juro que esta vez no pienso dejarte ir. Lucharé por ti aunque tenga que hacerlo con mi peor enemigo, que soy yo mismo _—_Serena e__scuchó las palabras provenientes del hombre que amaba, y su corazón se oprimió. Pensó que era una jugarreta de su imaginación y no quería sufrir los estragos de la realidad, así que cerró sus ojos con más fuerza y los apretó con intensidad, tratando de prolongar su fantasía _—. _Abre los ojos mi amor, estoy junto a ti, diciendo que te amo, que me perdones por hacerte tanto daño. Abre los ojos y deja que me refleje una vez más en ellos —pedía él, mientras se recostaba en el césped._

—_Tengo miedo _—c_onfesó con la voz entrecortada _—…_ miedo de que al abrir mis ojos, desaparezcas y que tu voz solo sea producto de mi imaginación y mis deseos._

—_Tranquila mi amor. Estoy aquí y todo esto es real._

_Con el corazón acelerado y presa de sus miedos, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, y al hacerlo, pudo encontrarse con un par de orbes zafiro, que la miraban con intensidad y amor. Así, en silencio y sin decir palabra alguna, se veían el uno al otro, trasmitiendo en silencio sus sentimientos, sus temores, sus sufrimientos y sus ilusiones. _

_Aun sin decir palabra, la rubia llevó sus manos al rostro del chico, primero acunando su cara y luego recorriendo cada rincón de su rostro, palpando cada lugar, queriendo verificar que fuera real. Después de unos minutos, soltó un sollozo de repente y declaró_

—_Estás aquí, eres real. No es producto de mi imaginación —sus ojos brillaban de la emoción._

—_Estoy aquí, mi amor. Para siempre junto a ti, para jamás dejarte ir._

_Sin más, la besó con fervor, apasionadamente, entregándose una vez más al amor; justo en el lugar donde le declaró su amor, donde la besó por primera vez._

_A pesar de que Darien ya la había puesto al corriente de todo lo ocurrido en la boda, Serena aun creía estar viviendo algo producto de su imaginación. No queriendo despertar del sueño, se negaba a hablar, temerosa de decir algo que la hiciera despertar de su fantasía, por eso se había mantenido callada en todo el trayecto a la casa de su enamorado._

_-.-_

— _Listo, el baño ya quedó, así que será mejor que te des una ducha. Como caminaste bajo la lluvia, no vaya a ser que te haga daño y pesques un resfriado._

_Darien se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando sintió la mano de la rubia sobre la suya _—_¿Sucede algo? _—p_reguntó contrariado. _

_Serena no respondió, solo lo jaló hasta dejarlo frente a ella, y sin decir palabra, con manos temblorosas, le empezó a desabotonar la camisa. Uno a uno, cada botón fue quedando a un lado, hasta dejar el pecho del chico al descubierto. Sin pedir permiso, comenzó a acariciarle el abdomen, subiendo lentamente al pecho y todo sin despegar la vista de los ojos zafiro, que se habían oscurecido por la excitación._

— _Quiero estar contigo –al fin pudo confesar._

_El pelinegro se sintió contrariado. Por un lado quería besarla y hacerle el amor tan tiernamente como siempre había deseado hacerlo, pero por otro, su razón le gritaba a mares que debía detenerse porque Serena aún estaba en shock por lo sucedido._

— _Serena_ —s_usurró él, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente._

— _Sin miedos, sin pasado, sin presente… hazme tuya, Darien. Proclama mi cuerpo como tuyo, así como ya lo son mi alma y mente —le pidió ella, besando las comisuras de sus labios._

_Ante aquellas palabras, él solo pudo reaccionar besándola. Primero despacio, suavemente, ante el compás de un movimiento sincronizado de sus labios, después, llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de ella, sujetándola con fuerza, para profundizar el beso; y lo que empezó de forma dulce, se convirtió en un fiero, apasionado, salvaje y necesitado beso. Se separaron buscando algo de aire, sus corazones latían acelerados y en sus ojos se notaban ríos de pasión y deseo contenido. En ese pequeño lapso, Darien aprovechó para acariciar su mejilla y mirarla con ternura; la atrajo hacia su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Lentamente fue bajando el cierre del vestido, dejando a la rubia en ropa interior. Despacio, acarició sus hombros y besó su frente, y enseguida, con gran maestría, desabrochó el sostén. Ella elevó las manos a su cabeza y revoloteó su cabello. Una vez que el sostén quedó fuera, Darien se dirigi__ó__ a las braguitas y con elegancia fue deslizándolas hacía abajo. Ella quedó desnuda y él, con la camisa desabotonada._

_La tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Con delicadeza la depositó sobre la cama y la contempló. Ante su escrutinio, ella se sonrojó y se removió incomoda._

— _No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza — la tranquilizó —. Eres hermosa — afirmó. _

_Ella quiso decir algo que correspondiera el halago, pero no supo qué, sin embargo, las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlas._

— _Quiero verte _—_soltó__ y sin poder esperar a que él se desnudara, se incorporó y le desabrochó la cremallera del pantalón, para después tomarlo por los costados y bajarlo de un tirón. Aunque su tarea dio los frutos requeridos, aún quedaba el bóxer y la camisa, y aunque esta última dejaba al descubierto su esculpido pecho, no era suficiente para contemplarlo como deseaba._

_Él sonrió de lado ante el atrevimiento de la rubia y luego notó que ella se había detenido y lo miraba tímida. Ante aquel arranque de timidez, su sonrisa se ensanchó y ahorrándole el tener que seguir desvistiéndolo, terminó de hacerlo él. El rostro de Serena se sonrojó al ver la magnitud de su miembro, pero no se amedrentó y lo acarició. Él gimió de placer y después de un rato de recibir las atenciones de la chica, no pudo más, retiró su mano y se lanzó a sus labios. _

_Ambos quedaron recostados en la cama, besándose lentamente y con adoración. Darien acariciaba los muslos de la rubia, mientras la besaba. Luego dejó su boca y descendió a su cuello, bajando lentamente por su cuerpo, besando sus pechos y su abdomen sucesivamente. Llegó a su monte de venus, dio un soplo y luego un pequeño beso, logrando que su amante se retorciera de placer y gimiera su nombre. Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron ante el sonido de sus gemidos, y quiso seguir dándole atención en esa parte, pero su urgencia por llenarla fue mayor._

— _No puedo más, tengo que estar dentro de ti —anunció, al separarle las piernas con una rodilla y luego, con delicadeza fue penetrándola hasta toparse con la barrera de su virginidad —. Esto va a dolerte — advirtió. Ella sólo asintió y cuando la barrera cedió, sintió un gran ardor y las lágrimas se le escaparon. Darien pidió disculpas por el dolor provocado, pero ella respondió._

— _Lo que siento ahora no se compara con el dolor de perderte. No pidas disculpas por esto, me agrada _—_y acto seguido, elevó las caderas, invitándolo a continuar. _

_Así se fundieron en uno, acompañando sus movimientos, atentos a la necesidad de sus cuerpos, liberando en caricias y palabras de amor, la inmensa necesidad que tenían el uno del otro. Los momentos de placer transcurrieron deliciosamente, hasta que sumergidos en deseo, alcanzaron la cima febril del orgasmo, juntos y en sincronía absoluta._

_Después de haberse amado con intensidad, se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando de su felicidad; hasta que Serena decidió romperlo, para hacer una petición._

– _Darien, si estoy soñando no me dejes despertar, y si estoy despierta, no me dejes dormir.*_

A Darien le causó ternura lo que su chica le pedía. Le dio un beso en la coronilla y después le aseguró que todo estaría bien.

– _Descansa mi amor. Te juro que al despertar, las cosas no cambiarán. Aunque esto sea un sueño, también es parte de la realidad._

_Sintiéndose segura, la joven se quedó dormida sobre el pecho del hombre que amaba, disfrutando de la calidez que sentía._

_-.-_

_Dos meses después del acontecimiento, y después de varias llamadas, arreglar ciertos papeles y organizar una boda rápida, Darien y Serena se presentaron ante el altar. _

_Él, vestido en un traje de gala gris oxford y ella, en su vestido de novia estilo princesa. Ambos se veían radiantes._

_En contraste a su primera y fallida boda, esta vez Darien irradiaba felicidad. Habían tenido que superar diversas pruebas, pero al final estaban juntos, pese a todo, inclusive al padre de Serena, que se oponía a que su pequeña se casara apresuradamente y además se fuera vivir a otro país; pero tras una plática con su esposa, quien le dejó claro, que prefería lejos a su hija siendo feliz, que cerca y desdichada como en el último año, Kenji terminó accediendo de buena gana._

_Darien se mantuvo nervioso por mucho tiempo ya que la novia estaba retrasada, pero cuando llegó, todo el nerviosismo se fue. Frente a él se encontraba su hermosa novia, que había caminado de forma segura hasta el altar y siempre con una sonrisa esplendorosa en el rostro. Así, la ceremonia comenzó hasta llegar al punto clave._

—_Darien Chiba, ¿Aceptas por esposa a Serena Tsukino, para amarla, respetarla, serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

—_Sí, acepto… para toda la vida y aun después de la muerte._

_El padre sonrió por lo agregado por el novio, pero complacido, ya que no era muy frecuente ver a parejas tan enamoradas._

—_Serena Tsukino ¿Aceptas por esposo a Darien Chiba, para amarlo, respetarlo, serle fiel en la salud y la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe? _—_concluyó lo último con una sonrisa, ya que sabía la respuesta que daría la chica._

—_Sí, acepto… para toda la vida… y que ni se le ocurra a la muerte llegar. Este hombre es solo mío y la muerte no me lo quitará tan fácilmente._

_El sacerdote sonrió ante la ocurrencia del par de chicos que tenía al frente._

—_Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe nunca el hombre… Hijo puedes besar a tu esposa._

_A pesar de que había besado tantas veces a la mujer que tenía en frente, la emoción corrió por su cuerpo al ser su primer beso de casados, y así, la tomó de la cintura y la besó con pasión y fiereza, olvidándose de la gente y el lugar en el que se encontraban, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de Rei._

— _Compórtense ustedes dos. Están en la casa del Señor, así que dejen sus instintos animales para hoy en la noche _—_l__o último ocasionó el sonrojo de los aludidos_

_._

Ambos rieron al recordar lo último, y ella apoyó la cabeza aún más en el pecho de él.

—A veces creo que tantos años de felicidad son solo un sueño… ¿Sabes, Darien? En ocasiones, cuando despierto y tú has tenido que marcharte temprano por una emergencia, el miedo me invade y creo que al fin me ha golpeado la realidad. De inmediato, me dirijo donde Mamoru, para cerciorarme que mi vida no es un sueño.

— Mamoru, mi pequeño. Creo que fue el mejor regalo de bodas que pudiste darme. Ha estado muy inquieto por tu ausencia.

— Es cierto ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

—Donde Mina. Desde que la conoció, la adoptó como su tía favorita y no se despega de ella. Fue esta tarde, cuando lo fui a dejar, que me dio la llave de la habitación en una cajita, y dijo "Vas a necesitarla. Sé inteligente y no la abras hasta que lo consideres necesario". Cuando le pregunté cómo lo sabría, ella solo me dijo "Lo sabrás, créeme" Y pues, aquí estamos.

— Esa Mina, nunca cambia —dijo Serena, entre risas.

— Me alegra que no lo haga.

— Te seguirá alegrando cuando te diga, que al parecer por un momento, dejó a nuestro hijo en manos de Yaten, mientras colaboraba para arreglarme.

— ¿Estás segura?

—No del todo, pero sí.

—Si es el precio que tengo que pagar por ver lo hermosa que quedaste, no objetaré nada —dijo, mientras la besaba una vez más, al tiempo que bajaba la cremallera de su vestido.

—Darien —interrumpió su esposa —. Tengo algo que contarte.

—Mañana —dijo entre beso y beso, mientras la alzaba para depositarla en la majestuosa cama.

— Tengo ocho semanas de embarazo —soltó ella al ver que no la iba a dejar hablar.

A Darien le brillaron los ojos. Miró a su esposa con fervor y adoración, y después la besó y la abrazó con emoción.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Serena Tsukino. Mi vida era vacía antes de conocerte y tú la viniste a llenar de luz, esperanza y felicidad. No soy nada sin ti… te amo, en esta vida y en la otra por toda la eternidad, porque un amor como el nuestro, no puede morir jamás.

Y después de declararle su amor, se amaron una vez más, entregándose por completo, volviendo a ser uno mismo, en el antiguo ritual del amor.

.  
**FIN**

* * *

.

* "Si estoy durmiendo, no mejes despertar. Si estoy despierto, no me dejes dormir". ESTA FRASE ES LA ORIGINAL Y ESTÁ CITADA DE LA PELICULA "KARATE KID II" El padre de Miyagi dice eso, después de años de no ver a su hijo.

AGRADEZCO LA EDICIÓN DE ESTE FIC A LA BELLA KARY

Respondiendo RW

**yssareyes48:** Estoy deacuerdo con lo de masoquista, pero al fina Karmesite no aprovechó nada XD

**Yeni nee-chan**: Supongo que eres la unica decepcionada con el final, aunque debo confesar que estuve tentada a cambiar el epilogo, sobre todo con los comentarios de Karu-sama

**Guest**: Gracias por leer y que bueno que te gustara

**brujitadcc:** Cómo viste Karmesite si tiene orgullo y no aceptó... bueno aunque lo del orgullo no estoy tan segura.

**Paty:** Viste cómo no soy tan mala

**SMOON:** Pero si Serena hubiera dicho la razón de su viaje, no se hubiera llegado a ese punto

**Mony:** La hermna mayor se portó muy acorde y si hizo lo correcto.

**Guest:** Gracias por lo de lindo

**adriana:** Faltaba el epilogo y aunque Yeni no esté de acuerdo, no terminó mal.

**Giulii:** Yo creo que si hubiera decidido cambiar el epilogo si me matabas XD

Bueno Chicas es todo por ahora, agradezco a todas las que leyeron, las que dejaron rw, las anonimas y a las que dejaron la historian por que no les gustó el rumbo que estaba tomando. ¡Gracias!

PD. Si alguien quiere agregarme al face o al twetter en perfil encuentran los link


End file.
